Sweet Afflictions
by SoKawaii
Summary: "Nothing is sweeter than affliction." Kiku, a young student who transferred into Cross Academy, learns of her fate and the destiny that has been chosen for her through the the aid and devastation of vampires. Unbeknown to her, the similarities she shares with the pureblood Princess, Yuuki Kuran, may prove useful or detrimental in her quest to learn more about the vampiric world.
1. New Beginnings

_-SoKawaii_

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS  
**

* * *

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross." I smiled courteously, uncomfortably shifting in the heavy black overcoat and the glossy and dressy white shirt and it's neatly tied red ribbon and the equally crisp and black pleated skirt. This wasn't me. ' _What am I doing here…_ ' I winced, thinking about home. I shyly peeked up at he honey-blonde that I followed closely the — very cheeky Kaien Cross – headmaster of Cross Academy.

"Yeah, of course, Kiku." He grinned from ear to ear, explaining more about the grand dormitory as he pointed from door to door throughout the immense stretching hallway, explaining rules and common day-to-day life. I couldn't help but to tune in and out of his words as my eyes scanned the high-end private school.

"Are you excited?"

My eyes widened, looking up into honey golden eyes of warmth with an obvious reluctance. "Yes."

"Great! So I hope you are as excited as I am!" I swallowed harshly, thankful to see him just as cheerful as ever. Not at all aware how painstakingly uncomfortable this was for me.

I followed behind the honey blonde silently in respect, though my heart continued to race as I had difficulty absorbing my surroundings – the many doors, wide windows, and long stretching walls leading to high ceilings with bright chandeliers of crystal and softer illuminating lights. It was too much. This place was a castle… not a school. This elite place was unlike anything I'd seen. Not even my dreams could properly catch the essence of this place. Even more, the thought of living at this prestigious school was frightening. However, I wouldn't turn back. This was a sacrifice made on my behalf. I would be grateful.

I followed silently with a small smile twisting my lips while trying to force the uneasiness to fall to the pit of my stomach, twisting and churning familiarly with the unsettling aura of this formal place.

"Oh, also, no need for formalities, Kiku! Just call me Kaien Cross!" He whipped his head back at me without warning, flashing a shining white grin of bold pearly teeth. I nodded with an equal effort. He led me down the left wing and into the crisp silent halls of the new boarding school. Only our footsteps and shadows followed us, though the silence stalked closely behind throughout the long stretching hallways.

"Thank you again Kaien for taking your time to give me a tour of the school. This place is so… amazing!" I tried to exuberantly show just how grateful I was, especially since I was a late-entrance student.

"It's nothing, really! I'm here for the students they are my first priority!" He chuckled, waving it off as if he truly enjoyed giving a tour. By the excitement in his words when he spoke about the history of the campus, I could tell he admired what he did for a living in conjunction with the school. "So, don't be shy."

I blushed thickly as Kaien put his hand on my shoulder, trying to smile to avoid making this any more uncomfortable. _'I hope this isn't his regular thing… younger women.'_ I thought wearily feeling my stomach flip.

I glanced at Kaien once more as he trailed the halls, babbling about the school. 'He's harmless.' I softly chuckled to myself seeing him chase after a bug with excitement, assuring that the school grounds are tidy and neat.

It wasn't Kaien that left me uncomfortable, but rather, the aura of this place. The dark halls that remained dulled with the broad shadows of the stretching walls, despite the light of day. There were large windows that would allow large bursts of light to filter through though, yet it didn't brighten the halls in the least. In fact, the rest of the halls remained sullen, barren, plain, and near uninteresting where the bright pictures were not lined in the halls, paired by an ominous amount of doors with an unusual exactness to each other—all but the dorm numbers were the same.

"Ah! This is it,"

I paused, glancing over Kaien's shoulder and at the dorm number – 564. Kaien smiled as he knocked on the older wooden door courteously before unlocking it. "This will be your dorm, Kiku. Ooh! I wonder if you will meet your roommate before class?" He smiled opening the door with obvious excitement laced in his tone.

"Roommate?" I choked as my heart leapt into my throat. I scanned the room and to my horror... it was true. Half of the room was barren, yet the other filled with personal belongings.

"That shouldn't be a problem, right?" Kaien chuckled, "Plus, it's good to make new friends in new places." His singsong tune made me feel as if the room were spinning.

' _Maybe he's right._ ' I assured myself. The room was small, but accommodating. There were two beds, two nightstands, two desks, two chairs, and two dressers. The room was separated in half, so it would seem, only divided by a large window that nearly stretched from ceiling to floor—allowing bright light to filter in the small living quarters. On one side of the room it was barren and untouched, which made it seem cold and drab with mere white walls and barren minimal furniture.

On the other side of the room there was a neat bed with a subtle rosy comforter with a little brown teddy-bear sitting atop the nicely arranged softer pillows and crisp white linen sheets. On the desk there was a neat stack of books, with an array of drawing pencils somehow neatly scattered across the notebook page. On the nightstand there was a lamp, an alarm clock, and a picture of a young child with a mother, father, and another young child—possibly family. Obviously the other inhabitant of this room was neat and organized.

"Something wrong." Kaien smiled with a raised brow.

"Not at all!" I beamed, smiling bright from ear to ear as I quieted my crying heart. "I couldn't ask for anything better – it's perfect." I fanned my arms out, spinning around as if I were a child filled with innocent glee.

Kaien laughed at the outburst of happiness. Relief washed over me seeing true happiness glimmering within his eyes. "That's the most you've said all day." He sighed with a pleased smile. His laughter quickly stopped seeing my timid eyes glance back at him.

"Oh, please, don't take it that way!" He comforted with a softer laugh, "There's no harm in teasing the students, is there?" He smiled throwing his arm around me – uneasiness returning. I nervously smiled back at him, shaking my head in agreement.

"I hope you can come to think of this place as your home, your family, and a path to your future." He smiled warmly, releasing my stiff shoulders with a pat.

I nodded with a stiff half-smile. "Thank you, Headmaster…"

"Kaien." He interrupted with a chuckle. "You're most certainly welcome. I'm sure that you and the students will get along just fine. I know it can be a little scary transferring from schools in the middle of a semester, especially to a new boarding school. Please don't worry, I'm sure the students will be more than happy to help you around!" He smiled warmly.

"Thanks." I nodded once more still feeling uneasy; fixated in a trance with the room around myself and the unknowingness on what I should do next.

"Where are your belongings?" Kaien interrupted with a tilted of his head.

"It's better to start fresh." I smiled, though Kaien's eyes fell a bit somber seeing my half expression. 'All I have is this purple tiger backpack.' I mentally scoffed though I couldn't wipe the grin from my face. I didn't bring anything but the small purple tiger backpack that I've carried with me since time started – four years old. I was almost 18, but there was nothing that I loved more than my tiger. Yes, it was scuffed and worn, even a bit torn at the ears, but it still brought back that same innocent smile when looking down into those shiny black button eyes.

"I see, well, I'm sure that someone will go into town with you later to find everything you might need," He smiled happily, quickly returning to his cheeky self.

I smiled brightly, "It's not too much of a concern, besides, I didn't really come prepared." I laughed at myself in hidden shame.

My eyes trembled seeing Kaien's fainter laughter, sighing with a heavy smile. "I'll personally cover any expenses that you're unable to cover." Kaien smiled softly to my utter shock. "Anything for an old friend." He softly spoke, smiling in adoration. I blushed thickly, hiding my shock. ' _He knew my uncle._ '

"Hey, cheer up!" He caught me slipping into my self-misery. "It's a beautiful day and your first class is about to start!" Kaien exclaimed excitedly.

"Remember class starts in 30 minuets!" Kaien chirped, "Now, I'm off to my office! If you need me, come on down to my office, Kiku." Kaien smiled, shutting the door softly behind himself with respect.

"Thank you… Kaien." I whispered, still reeling in disbelief with his expression of knowing. "Anything for an old friend…" I repeated in disbelief.

' _Who was Kaien to my uncle?_ ' I wondered with a faint sigh, somewhat relieved to finally be alone after such a hectic morning of transferring papers and finalizing everything in order to transfer to the boarding school. Mindlessly, I placed my small beloved backpack on the crisp vacant bed of white linen. I couldn't shake this strange, looking around myself in uncertainty.

I sat on the vacant bed with exhaust evident in my drooping and heavy and tired eyes in spite of the sun of noon shining through the large window at the side of the bed, illuminating the room with a cheerful glow whilst allowing in the bright and vibrant colors of the garden and school campus below. I fell back carelessly with a small bounce of the mattress with my legs dangling over the edge of the bed, thinking about my new surroundings and the majestic building was my new 'home'. It was such a huge school, too! There were both day and night classes. I groaned at the thought, ' _The Night Classes would be way too exhausting. It was already hard enough as it was to remember everything Kaien said while following him… I wonder if I'll be able to get back to my dorm._ ' I chastised myself, feeling my eyes flutter softly as they connected deeply with the consuming white ceiling above.

' _What is my first class of the day?_ 'My thoughts suddenly broke. I brushed the stray strands of dark hair from my eyes and cheeks, sighing heavily at the thought of having to get to my feet. She exhaled deeply before finally gathering enough strength to push off of the bed.

Despite the loveliness of such a majestic school, I still felt slightly down. I was just accepted into one of the most elite schools… 'Why am I not more excited?' I spitefully grimaced.

"I've got to get up and go to my first class!" Kiku jumped up with a happy smile at the thought of a newfound responsibility. It still felt hallow. "I should straighten up." I smiled to myself, wiping the few drying tears from my cheeks.

With a sigh I turned from the mirror to grab the purple backpack, stuffing my hand in to grab a small wooden brush. I adjusted the uniform and headband. It was a new day, so it was time to look refreshed, rather than looking like I'd just rolled out of bed.

"I need to stop wasting time!" I thought about the time that had elapsed, clapping my hands together with a serious look of determination. I tossed the brush back at the bed, ready to accomplish the day with a clear and refreshed mind, determinate, confident… and oblivious.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A sharp voice fallowed the sharp jerk.

I blushed thickly after falling, stunned to see three boys. I clamped my legs shut firmly as I sat on my behind, unaware of their wandering eyes. After rounding the hall from the dormitory I had run into one of the boys. Which one? No idea.

"S-Sorry!" It registered as a paper floated at my feet – books and papers strewn about the hall. "I was just going to class…" I scrambled to my knees, grabbing fistfuls of papers and pencils in bunches, trying to quickly hide my shame and utter embarrassment.

"You stupid girls," The young man with dark hair and blue eyes muttered. "Always late and shit." The boy seemed annoyed, uninterested, and uncaring to my excuses. He snidely huffed, reaching down and picking up the book at his feet. His two friends laughed mockingly knocking into each other to mimic my stunned stupor.

"Here," I held out his pens, apology written across my face. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." I winced as he snatched them from me, turning quickly and leaving me without care.

"Better knocked down than knocked up!" One of the boys laughed, punching the dark haired blue-eyed boy in the arm. He didn't find it amusing – neither did I. ' _He was attractive, too…_ ' I sighed inwardly, knowing I'd already ruined my chances with any decent guy.

I brushed myself off, trying to brush off the remaining humiliation that lingered and suffocated me. ' _I don't have time to think about it anymore. Let it go._ ' I chided myself; worried I was already late for class.

I pulled the crumpled day's schedule out of my pocket. "This looks like it's the right room." I thought aloud as I read the paper saying that it was 1 o'clock and time for ethics. I hesitantly peered around the door frame, unsure due to the forbidding silence. There was no one in the empty room. "Stupid." I barked at myself through gritted teeth. "Lost." I sighed with narrowed eyes, glaring down at the paper in my hand.

"Not it you're looking for ethics class." I froze hearing a lazy tone of annoyance. I whipped my head back to see a raven-haired man with what seemed to be one remaining icy-blue eye – mirroring my own. The other eye held a plate that fit over the right side of his face. "It's rude to stare." He sighed crossing his arms over his chest with a furrowed brow.

I shook my head, mortified at how consumed I'd been with his missing eye... "Sorry, but your scar…" She pointed to the scar on the man's chin. His eyes fell flat, not at all amused with my excuse.

"It seems familiar." I defended with a soft whisper, wincing as he grunted at me.

"So, you weren't staring at me eye?" He raised a brow at me with a faint smirk. He wasn't about to let this go.

"I was." I admitted in defeat, nervously glancing back up at him before looking away and at the clock on the high wall. My pursed lips quivered as I tried to bite back a nervous smile.

"Touga Yagari," His cold tone snapped. "Your ethics teacher." His smirk was different, rather painfully so. My wide eyes fell to eyes of worry. ' _I just insulted my teacher._ ' I shuddered inwardly.

"Where's everyone?" I thought aloud in an attempt to break the looming silence. I looked over toward the empty classroom once more while estimating how many students would fit in this room. The long benches and desks were completely cleared and emptied. All that remained were a few misplaced pencils that landed on the floor and one crumpled up piece of paper.

"You're fifteen minuets early." He grunted, walking right past my side while heading for his desk that sat in front of the class. "Not even the teacher's pet shows up so early." He chuckled to himself.

"Can I be in this room fifteen minuets early?" I asked hesitantly, pretending as if I didn't hear his slick comment. I held the door frame unsure if I should push off and run somewhere else or drag myself to sit on one of the seats.

"I don't care what you do." He stated firmly, sitting down behind his desk reclining with his feet atop his desk before picking up a teacher's manual.

I nodded, grateful something else had his attention. ' _Better early then late_.' I mentally tried to assure myself. I made sure to find a seat in the middle of the room. Not a teacher's pet. Not a rebel. I sat quietly while the minutes began to trickle by and people starting pouring into the classes. Though some people glanced at me, others seem to look past all together - unnoticed by most.

"Class is starting." Yagari commanded. All of the students around myself flipped open to a page in an uncomfortable uniformity, knowing exactly what page of which lesson of which exercise they would be doing for the day. I sat awkwardly, without a book and without a clue.

I glanced to my side with intent to know which book I should purchase, but I was met with an ugly glare. I quickly averted my eyes, plucking one of the few pencils that lay beneath the students' seats.

I came back up, coming face to face with the teacher's icy glare. I could feel my cheeks tinge a slight rosy color. ' _No. I don't have a book._ ' I mentally admitted in defeat. It was obvious Yagari could read my mind.

He, mid lecture, stopped whatever he was talking about before turning to his desk and grabbing his ethics book. "Page 230. Second Paragraph." His cold and uncaring eyes remained in contact with mine as he handed the ethics book to one of the students in the first row, silently commanding the students.

I nodded my head as the boy in the row ahead of me handed me the book. I accepted it graciously and quickly, scrambling to find page 230, paragraph two

"Now that you've found it, can you read us the first stanza?" Yagari asked, detecting the nervousness that seized my heart. He was cruel. ' _So handsome, but so cruel._ ' I whined, swallowing my fear.

"Yes." I acknowledged, horror stricken to see all heads turn my way. I glanced back at Yagari, hurt to see his amused expression so obvious.

"Para… Paragraph two?" I stuttered, nervously marking the place with my finger.

"Pay better attention next time." Yagari sighed, pointing at another girl to read. I sighed in utter relief, but not loud enough so that the teacher could hear. He was sadistic, that much I could tell.

' _I just want today to end._ ' I snapped from my self-pity, surprised to see the girl next to me pass me her eraser.

"He's not so bad once you get used to his class." A sandy blonde haired girl whispered with a bright smile. She was friendly, smiling softly with a composed manner as she sat up straight and attentively. "I'm Yori."

"Kiku." I swallowed, fearful that Yagari might hear me. I watched him intently. "I guess it's obvious that I'm the new kid." I whispered back to the girl of my same age, who too smiled.

"I think you might be the new girl in my dorm. Or maybe it's someone else? You fit the description though since you're the only person I who I can think of that has transferred in the middle of the semester… but maybe there is another student?" She pondered her finger pressed against her lip as she thought.

"Nice to meet you, Yori. I'm staying in dorm 546… or is it 564?" I thought to myself.

"That's my dorm – 564! You must be my new roommate!" Yori smiled brightly as well, nodding her head excitedly. "That's awesome we're in the same ethics class! I wonder if we have any other classes together?"

"You two ladies can speak once you are dismissed from my class, for now, shut up and read." Yagari shot fiery glares. We both averted our attention strictly to our books, hiding our eyes from ice-blue terror.

"He sure can be scary." I whispered to myself.

"I agree." Yori whispered with a large grin, "But so handsome."

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

"Class dismissed." Yagari sighed, too getting up out of his seat and leaving without a further word. He was just as eager to leave the classroom as the students were. I collected my things, following behind Yori who said she would show me around the rest of the campus.

I clutched onto my things, surprised to feel three girls whiz right past, running and screaming as if there were something chasing them. I froze, glancing over my shoulder to see them tear around a corner, excitedly shouting, "Night Class!"

"Night Class?" I gave Yori a look, raising a brow with a faint smirk knowing that there was quite a lot to be explained.

"It's hard to explain," Yori shot me the same look, smiling faintly and deviously. "It'd be easier to just show you." Yori smiled widely with a pondering tone.

"Well, if I was nearly trampled to death over this Night Class… I might as well see what all of the commotion is about." I scoffed sarcastically, following Yori out of the classroom and down the busy halls that seemed to be inhabited solely by boys. "What's so special about the Night Class anyway?" I questioned, taking note of the missing girls.

"The Night Class is basically for all the famous students who attend this school. They attend the night classes since most of them work in the daytime as models, actors, musicians... That's why everyone's always excited to see the Night Class." Yori smiled brightly, curious as to whether Kiku would be as interested in the Night Class like the many other girls.

"Looks like a whole lot of girls are sure worked up over the event." I trailed along side Yori, trying to avoid the screaming and running girls of a wide variety of ages and types.

Kiku and Yori followed the many screaming girls through the school campus to some gates. Kiku was more than humored seeing the girls get worked up over a bunch of models, actors, musicians, and other talented teens.

"You're new, huh?" A girl swiftly questioned, pushing me out of the way to get to the front of the line. I not only fell past the girl in front of her but I'd fallen directly into the clear path of the night class.

' _Twice today!_ ' I mentally screeched! Despite how well dressed, and well behaved this school was… it was not at all well mannered. I braced myself on my elbows, uncomfortably shifting under the silence.

"Push like that again and I'll be forced to push you to the Headmaster's office." I mentally laughed as the brat who had pushed me had gasped and tried to find cover behind a friend, being reprimanded harshly.

However, my smug grin was quickly erased as I'd gotten to my knees – eyes connecting with black dress shoes. I stared with my jaw agape, squinting into the sun despite the shadow towering over me. I looked up hesitantly, my eyes trailing along the tall and slender frame. His black uniform fit him extraordinarily.

"You too."

My cheeks alit a soft shade of pink, embarrassed to still be on my hands and knees. However, I could not wipe the awe from my face seeing lighter eyes that almost appeared lavender – accentuated by his unique silver hair. His eyes were sharp and disgusted.

"Okay." I swallowed, not at all phased that he did not offer me a hand up, but rather turned from me, bothered by my existence.

My eyes stayed connected to him in sheer curiosity and desire to see those frightening lavender eyes. I didn't care much about myself, as no attention was paid to me, but rather to the Night Class of the beautiful teens.

"Don't mind Kiryuu, he's always scary like that." A girl scoffed; still angry with him for not letting them pass to see the night class. I couldn't help but watch, staring at the strange man as I moved from the crowd. He was unlike any other person around.

He had grace, but he seemed so solemn and angered, not to mention bored and bothered by being a prefect.

' _Kiryuu._ ' I mouthed his name, assuring that I would not forget him.

I quickly looked away as the strange man glared back with sharp narrowed eyes, glancing over his shoulder as if he could sense my desire to see his eyes just one more time.

"Kiku, you don't look so good? Are you alright?" Yori worried.

I could feel my blood draining from my face – pallid and on the verge of passing out as everything began to slowly tunnel.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine!" I assured with a bright and chipper smile, rubbing my head in nervousness as I tried to control my breathing.

"Alright," She smiled trying to feel just as chipper as I had faked. "We should probably get back before curfew." Yori smiled widely, "Besides I'd like to learn more about you." She smiled.

"I'd also like to get to know more about you. You really saved me today!" I laughed. Yori now pulled me through the crowd, directing us back to the Day dorms. Something felt increasingly different about this place though. Something felt strange about this side of the campus. I hesitantly looked back at the strange man a final time. He didn't move, he knew. His fists noticeably balled in his dark pockets, shamelessly glaring at me.

' _What have I done to make you so angry, Kiryuu?_ '

"Man, I'm so full!" I rubbed my sore stomach, trudging towards my bed before flopping down at it. I exhaled in relief, finally off my feet. Yori giggled behind her hand and shut the door behind herself and too walked over towards he bed, sitting down with a wide smile watching me wallow in pain. It'd been a while since I'd eaten this much.

Yori wasn't so bad, meek, but very similar to myself in more ways than just music and classes. Thought it was uncomfortable at first, it was nice to have company. Solitude was always difficult for me, and therefore, staying out of trouble was also difficult. Yori, however, was innocent, but still eager to share everything – stores, foods, belongings, everything. She was someone who didn't have much but was always willing to give back. I admired her very much for that. I strangely felt no hesitance to Yori and only because she showed no hesitance to myself.

"I've only seen one other person eat as much as you." Yori smiled, gathering clothes from her dresser as she headed into the bathroom to take a shower before readying herself for bed.

"Yori, can I ask you something?" I asked quietly, somewhat shyly.

"Of course." Yori smiled sensing my nervousness.

"Why… Well, I just thought …" Suddenly I couldn't find the words. It was if glue had been in my mouth. I couldn't find the words to spit it out, my eyes now burning with tears of frustration.

"Who was she?" Bluntly the words emerged from my lips. I felt chills run down my spine in surprise, shocked to see Yori's eyes soft and caring.

Yori understood what I had meant. Yori actually smiled widely with nostalgia apparent in her happy glistening eyes. "You really remind me of her… She used to be my roommate and best friend, but now she's in a better place. " She smiled happily, looking out to the moon remising about her dear friend.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I had sensed the loss. I bit my lip in regret for bluntly bringing up such a painful topic.

"Yuuki's not dead!" Yori couldn't hold down the small giggle that erupted within her throat. "Yuuki graduated last year, and she's with someone who will make her truly happy." Yori sighed with a tinge of sadness written across her face. "Yuuki was very kind like you are, and there wasn't a day where she wouldn't smile like you, too." She looked up from the picture, "You two look like twins."

"Really?" I asked a bit hesitantly, she had never been compared to anyone as far back as she could remember. "You seriously think so?" I took note of the brunette haired girl with glistening ember eyes. ' _Do we really look similar?_ ' I looked from the picture and down at my hands. ' _Just another plain Jane – nothing special_.' I bitterly thought.

"I hope you don't think I'm trying to replace her." I looked away, hopeful that I could hide the shame that plagued my features.

"No one could ever replace her." Yori smiled, now thinking back to better times with her dear friend. "I'm not trying to replace her either. She'll always be my best friend, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends, too, Kiku."

"Of course." I smiled widely. My heat felt warmed with such delicate words. "I didn't mean to bring up anything that would hurt you." I apologized sincerely, nervously pulling out the white ribbon headband.

"You didn't. I just miss her, but we still talk from time to time, but she's busier now than when she to be as a prefect." Yori smiled, leaning in the doorframe of the bathroom, laughing back at the thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pull you away from showering." I smiled, childishly pulling at my socks with a wide smile.

"I'll be out in just a second and you can take a shower, too, Kiku." I nodded, lying back on top of my plain and boring sheets that were just about as comfortable as they looked. Though the bed was cold and uninviting, I fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

 _Blood painted the walls with a deep and dark red crimson. The soft liquid trickled down the walls into a large puddle of blood that stained the floors like black mirrors. The crimson liquid seemed to engulf the floor as the puddle became much larger, swallowing up the floor towards the kitchen. The little girl looked around the room, blood dragged and splattered across the walls without care like that of a slaughtered animal. Large streams of blood from the bloody spray dripped from the walls and to the floor like bloodied rain. Crimson fingernail trails were deeply carved into the walls, bloodied handprints scattered across the walls and floors like a brawl had occurred. The little girl trembled as the now cold crimson trickled down to her feet. The cold liquid was soft yet thick and metallic. She saw her wide icy-blue eyes in black mirrors, mortified to see the black-mirrored liquid staining her bare feet a deep crimson color._

" _Uncle?" The little girl squeaked seeing the motionless body had been dragged across the ground, large pools of the red life trailed behind the seemingly unwounded body that remained limp and face-down._

 _She trembled closer. "U-Uncle?" Hot messy tears stream down her face as she ran toward the lifeless man. Blood splattered up her legs and arms, her entire body being splashed by the blood that she kicked up as she tried to run to the man, yet he seemed to get farther away as she did so. "Uncle!" She screamed desperately while trying to reach the man with everything in her._

 _The small splashes of blood left beads of the once warm crimson liquid dripping down her face with mixed tears. She cried as she ran toward her uncle screaming his name. Screaming for him to wake up as she tried to reach him, but running only made him farther away. She looked down at her white dress, seeing it was now painted with crimson splotches, everywhere the beads were streaming down her body, trickling down her arms and legs. "Uncle…" She squeaked, collapsing after trying everything within her to reach him, exhausted from her useless running._

" _Wake up!" She begged from across the room. "Please Uncle, wake up!" She cried out to him with a blood-curdling wail of sorrow, trying once more to run to him._

" _Kiku." The little girl whipped around to see who had called out her name. Her heart rocketed, beating loudly against the walls of her ribcage. Kiku stared at dark shadowed figure, but in spite of the darkness, its eyes continued glowing as crimson red as blood itself._

"Kiku?"

 _The pain shot through her body as she tried to run as fast as she could from the figure as it simply stalked closer, she was running no where, no matter how hard she tried to escape those blood red eyes._

"K-Kiku?"

 _She shook her head as she tried to run faster, screaming as the dark figure grabbed her shoulders, shaking her wildly._

"Kiku!"

I shot up, sitting straight up in bed as I gasped for air. I couldn't find the air to scream, frightened and blinded by the light of the room.

"Kiku! Are you alright?" Yori worried, shaking my body vigorously in an attempt to wake me from my nightmare. "Kiku were you having a nightmare?"

I shook my head, watching the little bloodied girl fade into a very concerned and worried Yori.

"Was I screaming?" I clutched my heart, breathing raggedly as my body trembled.

"No…" Yori's eyes shot back, stunned. "Not… No." Yori stuttered. "Just struggling."

"I'm sorry." I clasped her hand, trying to control my breathing. Humiliation quickly engulfed my frame, causing my eyes to heavy with shame and evident embarrassment.

"I-I'm so… so s-sorry, Yori!" I buried my face in my knees as I choked on tears. ' _Not another nightmare! I can't be having these nightmares anymore! I haven't had them for a full two years, so why are they suddenly coming back to me?'_ I mentally strangled myself, incredibly frustrated with myself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yori asked worried, sitting on end edge of my bed, trying to console me. "Sometimes when I'm not feeling well, or when I have a fever I have terrible nightmares as well."

I tried to think of an excuse – any excuse – for the horrible nightmares, but it also worried me as to why these reoccurring nightmares had suddenly reappeared after being free from them for so long. ' _I don't want Yori to think she has to live with a night screamer…_ "I must be coming down with something, maybe that would explain the nightmares, right?" I breathed, finally calming my breathing though I couldn't control my wildly racing heart. Maybe pretending to be ill would be the best thing to do.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Yori asked, placing the flat of her palm against my sweat slick forehead.

"Oh, no!" I jumped away, "No, I don't need to go to the infirmary! I'm just fine!" I tried to assure with a bright smile. "Well, I'll be fine; I'll just get something to drink and a good night's sleep." I nervously smiled, running into the bathroom where I filled a cup of water from the sink. I chugged the glass with large gulps of water, drinking more as my eyes aligned with the eyes staring back at me in the mirror. I couldn't hide my receding eyes of dull grey.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Yori." I smiled, "But I'll be fine by morning." I assured after I slipped back into bed. "I'm really I sorry I woke you up though."

"If there is anything ever wrong, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?" Yori worried. I smiled, nodding with a forced smile.

"I promise I will, Yori." I felt guilty that I may have been lying to Yori. ' _I did tell her I am having nightmares though. Who knows… maybe these dreams are caused by a type of sickness.'_

I sighed, turning in bed to face the wall. I stared at the wall, watching it go dark as Yori switched off the light. I felt my heart race. I was terrified of sleeping.

"Goodnight Kiku, sleep well." Yori yawned, still worried for me. I nodded in the dark, trying to apply my own words.

"Goodnight Yori." I whispered, closing my eyes from the darkness that engulfed me wholly. I tried to find security in the soft shade of moonlight shading the room around them, but it did nothing to lift the heavy aura of this place.

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

"I'm glad today's classes are finally over!" I smiled at Yori with a large sigh of relief. Yori too smiled, nodding in full agreement.

"Thank you Yagari." I thanked him as I walked past the bored teacher. He never nodded, but simply stared at us girls as we walked by.

"Hurry up or we'll be late for the Night Class! I said, hurry up!" A girl screamed at both Yori and myself. We stepped to the side, allowing the girl followed by three others, to run past us. Both Yori and I glanced at each other with a shared expression—annoyance.

"Night Class?" I rolled my eyes, letting the rest of the screaming flock of girls past.

"Hey! My foot, bitch!" I bit back, hissing at the girl who ran by unaware. Yori just smiled, eyeing me with a raised brow. "What?" I nervously smiled.

"You sound like Aidou." Yori softly giggled behind her hand, eyes heavy with amusement.

"Aidou?" I tilted my head in question, surprised by Yori's stunned reaction that was swallowed by her thick blush.

"Aidou used to be a Night Class student, but he's no longer with the academy." A girl who sat next to me in Science explained with a proud smile, sighing dreamily.

"We so miss Idol!" A girl pouted behind Yori, joined by two other girls who also pouted and chattered amongst themselves about an Idol.

"Idol?" I wondered aloud, cocking a brow at the girl beside her.

"Who cares about Aidou, what about Miss Ruka?" A boy behind the girls cried. "I had a crush on her way before any of you even came to this school!" He defended, pushing glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Ruka?" I asked hesitantly, raising both brows to see the excited boy suddenly began sulking.

"Akatsuki!" Another girl cried.

"Who?" I asked confused, surrounded by students shouting out several names.

"They used to be Night Class students but they're all a year ahead. They graduated last school year. Takuma Ichigo, Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, Rima Touya, and Kaname Kuran were all at the height of their careers too, so it makes sense why they're no longer students at the academy." I eyed Yori's knowledge of all the graduated students.

"I guess you were a pretty hard core fan, huh?" I giggled; amused that Yori memorized every single one of their names and details about each.

"It's not like that…" Yori turned bright strawberry red, "I just simply have a knack for remembering names!" Yori tried to defend. I laughed putting my arm around Yori with brows raised in amusement.

"Your secret is safe with me." I winked with a wide smile, causing Yori to blush an even deeper shade of red as she rolled her eyes at me before walking off with a wide and proud smile.

"Where are you going?" Yori called after me as I followed the wild pack of girls who walked up to the Night Class gates.

" _Night Class_!" A girl squealed excitedly at the gates.

"Stupid prefects, they wont let anyone get close to the night class!" A girl screeched. I rolled my eyes. ' _That's their job._ ' I mentally barked. It was obvious if there wasn't a prefect the Night Class would have been mauled to death by many eager teenage girls.

"Stupid Kiryuu!" A girl huffed beneath her breath.

Kiryuu shot a glare back towards the girl that could burn through walls. The girl swallowed harshly and noticeably hid behind another of her friends.

I shuddered in memory of that same glare – how hot and spiteful. Even his name sent chills down my spine. ' _Kiryuu._ ' Something was eerily different about him. He seemed so lonely and full of hatred, but that was obviously his own choice? So why? I couldn't help but admire him from a far, despite the emotionless and exhausted expression of rage that hid within subtle lavender eyes.

"You sure have been staring at him a lot lately…" Yori narrowed her eyes at me. I burst into laughter, covering my mouth as I attempted to cover my bright cheeks… praying he couldn't hear over the clatter of girls.

"Yeah, that Night Class is sure something." I lied, trying to deter Yori and any possibility of Kiryuu from overhearing them. 'If Yori saw me… he must have seen me staring.' I mentally berated myself.

I sheepishly glanced over, met with Kiryuu's hot glare that could cut like a knife – cutting through my very facade. ' _Of course he's looking! It was a stupid idea to come here in hopes that today would be different._ ' I tore away from the crowd, trying to slink away with opened wounds after lavender orbs had stripped me of all my skin. ' _I knew it was a mistake coming here._ '

I nervously peeked back at the boy for a mere second. I couldn't stand this. I would stand my ground. ' _Tell me why._ ' I mentally pleaded. This time I smiled at him, desperate for an expression. His eyes grew narrow, grunting, he looked away from me and over toward the Night Class gates. My heart dropped – it was I.

"Night Class!" A girl screamed.

"Daiki!" Another girl screamed out at a boy who was the first to emerge through the gates in their formal white uniforms.

"Over here!" Girls screamed to try to get the attention of the Night Classes. Yori and I tried to make our way out of the crowd and back to the dorms. Curfew was almost up and we couldn't afford to be late again, besides it was getting late in the afternoon and neither of them had time to simply watch the night class emerge and make there royal entrance with as much homework as they both had.

"N-No! This can't be happening!" I gasped after we'd returned to the dorms. I sat on my bed, holding several papers in my trembling hands with wide eyes.

"The last of my transfer papers!" I shrieked.

"What's wrong Kiku?" Yori asked worried, tilting her head in surprise to see me tearing through my science and math folders.

"I forgot to give these papers to headmaster cross!" I cringed, biting my tongue. "The deadline was two days ago!" I jumped off of the bed, racing around the room to find my overcoat and shoes. "I have to turn it in tonight!"

Yori smiled understandingly. "Do you need someone to go with you?"

"Do you know where his office is?" Yori called out to me as I wrenched the door open.

"No, I'm fine! He should still be in his office, right?" I glanced down at my watch. ' _Ten minuets till six-thirty._ '

"Yeah…" Yori trailed.

"You should go and eat! Hopefully I'll meet you in the cafeteria, if not, bring me back something, please…!" I raced, shutting the door on myself. ' _Damn it! How could I be so stupid as to forget these papers that Headmaster Cross wanted!'_ I smacked my forehead, hastily walking down the halls. ' _Hopefully I'll be back before curfew… I don't want to be in anymore trouble than I already am!'_

I wandered through the vast building trying to find Kaien Cross's office. I already took a wrong turn the first time. That wasted four minuets just trying to find his office without my crumpled up map of the campus. It was getting late and I didn't have much more time.

"Ah! This is it!" Kiku cheered silently. ' _I showed that stupid school map!_ ' I mentally mocked.

"Headmaster Cross?" I opened the door just a crack after knocking softly and politely, hoping he would grant me access.

"Who is it?" He chimed happily, jumping from behind the desk once he'd seen me.

"Ah, Kiku!" He beamed, "Is everything alright?" The happy man dimmed slightly seeing my shaky hands holding my crumbled transcript papers.

"I'm really sorry, well, I know it's late Headmaster—"

"Like I said, it's Kaien Cross." He smiled warmly, interrupting. I pursed my lips with wide eyes, nodding silently. "Now, calm down and tell me what can I help you with?"


	2. Hot Encounters

_-SoKawaii_

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS  
**

* * *

"I'm thrilled that you turned those papers in early, Kiku." Kaien smiled happily, filing the papers away in a folder.

"Early?" I gaped.

Kaien chuckled at my expression of disbelief. "Mhm. I gave you a week after the deadline to turn them in, don't you remember?" He smiled.

I groaned, running my hand down my face in humiliation. "I'm sorry I came so late." I peeked through slender fingers. "Better early then late I guess." I chuckled to myself. I was a bit taken back by Kaien's squeal of delight, hands clasped as he did so.

"Is everything alright Head… Kaien Cross?" I corrected myself, jumping at the aid of the extremely giddy man.

"You sound like my Yuki!" He sobbed. I'll admit I was surprised by his sudden change in emotions.

"Yuki?" I questioned, slightly taken aback.

"You know my Yuki!" He cried with a massive smile. I glanced back, confused by his vibrant smile and glistening honey colored eyes.

"No… not exactly." I tapped my lips. "Yori is my roommate." I explained.

Kaien's face lit up, "I know. I assigned you to her dorm. She's a good friend."

"She is." I pursed my lips, nodding in acknowledgement as to what he'd done for me.

"Here is a picture of my Yuuki and Zero!" He clambered over to his desk, snatching the small frame. He gently, yet forcibly shoved the frame into my hands to my surprise.

"That's Yuki when she was 15." Kaien pointed to the girl with shoulder length brown hair and glistening ember eyes. She was brightly smiling. "This is my Zero when he was 16."

"Zero?" I sucked in air, shocked to see the same somber lavender eyes and stunningly silver hair. "Kirryuu the prefect?" I gaped.

"Oh! So you two know each other!" Kaien beamed, giddily patting my head.

"Uh…" I stared down at the picture in my hands. His eyes were softer, yet still as serious. Much different then the lavender eyes I knew. "No."

"No?" Kaien's eyes were visibly hurt.

"I've just seen him around campus." I admitted sheepishly, handing the picture back to Kaien.

Kaien accepted it reluctantly, reading my expression. He looked down into the small frame, faintly smiling at the two. "She was so beautiful…" He whispered. "My little princess." Kaien traced the picture.

I met honey-golden eyes with an expression of worry. "They… looked so happy." I tried to smile, uneasy thinking back to the image of the two. ' _Zero Kiryuu. He seemed so happy in this photo, he is smiling and so is this Yuki. He must hate that I resemble Yuki.'_ It clicked, weighing down my heart with a solemn frown. I lived in the shadow of a girl I'd never met.

"I miss her so much!" He sniffled, quickly wiping his tears from the corners of his eyes. "I'm sure proud of them." He instantly became bright and bubbly, laughing into the picture.

"She was my adopted daughter." He sighed smiling, thinking back to happy times whilst explaining.

"Do you mind me asking… where she is?" I had to ask.

Kaien exhaled with a warm smile. "She is happy, and now where she belongs." Kaien smiled, his golden eyes now warming my solemn expression. "She's off on her own."

"I can tell she meant a lot to you and everyone else." I spoke softly.

"I'm sure wherever she is; she misses her daddy, too!" He happily chirped. ' _Wherever she is? Doesn't he know where his own daughter is?'_ I pondered; saddened to see how dearly Kaien loved his daughter.

"Oh! Kiku, have you eaten yet?" Honey golden eyes flicked back at me with a wide smile.

"I ran here as quickly as I could," I explained, pausing. "I haven't yet. My room mate will bring back leftovers, I'm sure." I smiled hesitantly.

His smile seemed to grow bigger and bigger as he suddenly exploded, "Please! Have dinner with me tonight! Its vegetable soup again, but it'd be great to have you!"

I shrunk back… having dinner with the headmaster? ' _Alone…_ ' I wearily thought.

"Please I insist! Besides, you can't skip any meals at my academy!" He assured pointing his finger at me. Though it was a request it felt like an obligation – and assignment. ' _He's harmless after all. He really doesn't seem like the kind of man to try anything.'_ I shrugged, noticing the grumbling within the pit of my being.

"If it's not too much; I don't want to impede!" I exhaled shakily, feeling uneasy as the headmaster collected his things from his desk before leaving his office. 'It'll be nice to have company!" Kaien cheered, making his way down the hall off to wherever he was going…

We left the main hall and trudged across campus to what appeared to be a small residence. ' _The Headmaster's quarters_.' I quickly came to the realization of where we were headed. I could feel my knees grow tense as I reluctantly followed the headmaster, though he chattily explained his day and his Yuki.

"Zero, how is it coming along in the kitchen?" Kaien opened the door, calling through the entryway, shutting the door behind myself with a happy chirp.

' _Zero… Kiryuu is here! This is such a bad idea! Why didn't I say 'no'? This is worse than potentially being molested by the Headmaster!'_ I mentally screeched.

"Well I hope there is enough for our guest." Kaien chuckled, jumping through the house setting the table. I stood awkwardly in the frame, gripping my elbow as I sheepishly looked up from my feet. His back was tense – frozen.

"Come on! It's cold out there in the door way, come and have a seat." Kaien gestured towards the set table. I silently shifted from the doorframe, sitting at the table to the left in one of the four seats with a placemat and silverware.

Lavender eyes peered over his shoulder, narrowed to snake-like slits. I saw his tense back and ridged movements as he stirred the pot with mechanic movements. I stared into my empty plate feeling just as empty. I found myself staring at myself through the white dimmed reflection of the plate seeing my cheeks alit a hot tinge of red. ' _This couldn't be worse! I can't breathe…'_ I began to feel asphyxiated in the silence.

"Thank you very much for inviting me to eat with you." I squeaked, clearing my throat while still trying not to say too much.

"We want to make every student feel right at home," Kaien smiled widely to the nervous, sheepish expression written across me face. "Don't we Zero?" Kaien could feel the tension, too.

He nodded, returning to his mechanic movement, not turning back to look at the headmaster. He seemed even angrier then was before. I glanced down at the knife on the table. I just wished I could pick it up and carve my face from my skull. I would do anything to look differently from the girl everyone once knew.

I felt hot tears begin to singe at the corners of my eyes. I snapped from my thoughts. I couldn't cry at the table. Startled I glanced into my plate and up at the man who set a bowl in front of me. I shuttered feeling his cold shadow towering over me. I didn't dare look up as he placed the bowl carefully, pale hands gentle and graceful despite the slender boney hands and strong and thick tendons and veins that sprung to the surface with every movement.

"So have you two seen each other around the campus much?" Kaien asked amidst spooning large spoonfuls into his mouth, eying both Zero and I whole unknowingly shared the same solemn expression. "Zero…" Kaien moaned. "This soup." He exhaled in sheer delight.

"Zero…" Kaien glanced up to the boy who grabbed his bowl, moving from the kitchen. "Where are you going?" He called, concern written across his tender face with soft and melting eyes of honey brown. "Aren't you gonna introduce yourself to our guest?" Kaien pleaded.

He froze for a moment, exhaling raggedly before turning back to the table. He sat down at the table with a noticeable clamor of annoyance. I could feel the anger and frustration that lavender eyes silently expressed. With each moment I felt the awkward silence and uncomfortable aura eating at me.

"Maybe I should leave?" I burst, unable to contain myself.

"You don't like soup?" Kaien pouted, his eyes sparkling as he frowned at me.

"No! I've loved tomato soup ever since I was little!" I coughed, shaking my head vigorously. "I didn't mean to interrupt your meal." I explained, though Kaien didn't seem to hear it. He simply continued to eat, humming and aweing over the soup that had been prepared.

I glanced into the soup, stunned and indifferent. How could something that such a cold and hash man look so warm and inviting? ' _Am I insulting him?'_ My eyes darted down to the soup. I hadn't even touched it.

"We're happy to have you, right, Zero?" Kaien chirped. There was no answer. He simply took a deep drink of water, cooling himself.

I could feel my heart begin to drop further into my aching gut. ' _I was hoping he would at least say no… His silence is so uncomfortable._ ' I winced. I inhaled deeply, unwilling to endure any more torture.

I took a small spoonful of soup, surprised and delighted by the delicate and bold flavors that emitted the simple yet intricate flavors of the soup. I took another spoonful, and another, finally loosing myself in something other than the tension.

I sheepishly looked up at the man who had prepared the food. His jaw wound tightly, obviously clenched shut. "Thank you." I swallowed, spooning another bite into my mouth in an attempt to avert my eyes. "It's delicious." I whispered.

Our eyes went wide seeing Kiryuu abruptly remove himself from the table with a clatter of silverware and an absence of words.

"You didn't touch your soup!" Kaien called to the man who rushed from the kitchen without a care – obviously disgusted. Kaien sighed, shaking his head as he continued eating his soup. His composure quickly returned to normal, as if this were a normal occurrence.

"It's because I look like her, isn't it?" I choked, biting my lip as my eyes implored Kaien's warm honey golden eyes for the truth.

"No…" Kaien signed, setting down his spoon with eyes of deep concern. "It's not that." Kaien tried to explain, suddenly quiet as tears raced down my cheeks. "Kiku," Kaien sighed sorrowfully, "Please don't cry."

"It's like everything I do is a shadow of Yuki – I've never even met her!" I bitterly scoffed, "And look… She still has this effect."

Kaien's eyes were somber and understanding. "Maybe it's hard for him." Kaien admitted, running his hand through his hair. "He's my adopted son, too. They were very close." Kaien's eyes found my straight and hurt.

I chewed my lip, tasting blood. Kaien's eyes were honest and deploring my forgiveness. "Obviously it's difficult for him – me too." I scoffed as I wiped tears, sucking the blood from my lip.

"Zero…" Kaien shot from his seat hearing the loud thud coming from another room. Wide-eyed I watched as Kaien froze, listening intently for a response.

"Kiku!" Kaien's eyes were obviously pained seeing as I'd taken my stand in an attempt to flee. "You didn't even finish your soup." Kaien's saddened expression emphasized his glistening honey eyes. "No one but me…" He sat at the table, looking at both bowls with a slight pout. It was obvious his attempt to reunite his family with my image hadn't panned out quite the way he'd hoped.

"Thank you very much Kaien for tonight," I took my stand heading towards the door, "But curfew is in 10 minuets and I should hurry back." I glanced over at the simple clock that hung high on the soft warm Tahitian vanilla walls of the kitchen.

"Kiku, it's dangerous at night and against school policy to walk alone at night." Kaien stood firm realizing I was serious about leaving this moment.

"I'll be careful – straight to my dorm." I assured as I opened the door, eager to escape as I slipped through the door. "Thank you Kaien for dinner." I politely thanked him, shutting the door.

To my surprise Kiryuu held the doorknob firm, lavender eyes clashing with my own. "I've got work to do." He hissed, slipping through the door and shutting it on Kaien's grateful words of praise.

Frozen, I stared up at the man at me side with steel features. I noticed the intricate tattoo on the side of his neck. It was bold and prominent. His eye flicked to the corner of snake-like slits, glancing at his side straight into my eyes of curiosity and uncertainty. ' _I can't stare_.'

"I'll be fine on my own returning." I softly assured, managing to make out only a half-smile. "Th-Thank you for dinner, Zero."

I felt a sharp exhale leave my lungs as his body stilled just as his head snapped over at me causing a burning blush to creep across my features. I chewed my lip, uncomfortable in the silence as he stood casually with hands stuffed in his pockets, back arched with a careless aura about him that confused and mystified me. The piercings, tattoo, unusual silver hair, his posture, the lifelessness in his eyes…

He turned from me, a ragged exhale escaping his lips as he walked casually from me into the darkness of the campus ahead. I watched as his stiff overcoat that fit his frame so well disappeared into the blackness and shadows of the night.

It left me buzzed off a cocktail of thrill and fear.

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

"Kiku, you're back so late!" Yori jumped from her bed, obviously staying up as she waited from me. "What happened? What took so long?" Yori worried.

"I had dinner with Headmaster Cross." I smiled back at Yori, removing my overcoat and tossing it at my bed as I pulled at the red ribbon around my neck. Yori however wasn't laughing.

"You were with Kaien and Zero?" She asked a bit surprised, still clutching the soft stuffed bear at her chest.

"It was awkward." I admitted simply, lavender eyes staring back at me in my thoughts causing the same Goosebumps to appear. It was obvious he held so much disdain towards me for no reason other than my face.

"I brought back dinner so we could eat it together, but since you already ate I'll save it... unless you're still hungry?" Yori smiled knowingly, I smiled back at her in thanks.

"I'm going to take a quick bath then we'll eat together like we planned, alright?" I shut the door with an overwhelming feeling of relief – alone.

These times were so rare unlike before. I looked at the mirror, turning to face it with a straight face. Icy blue orbs stared back at me with sudden redness and tears flooding from the corners. I pulled at the buttons of my shirt, still watching as the tears dripped from my chin onto the floor while others slid down my neck down my exposed collarbones. I unhooked the simple bra, letting it hit the floor with a cringe. I pulled the zipper of the perfectly pleated black skirt, relieved to feel it pool at my feet. I clasped the back of my neck with my right hand, softly kneading it in an attempt to console myself. This was nothing I had imagined.

I turned the hot water of the shower to the highest setting, waiting for it to warm as steam began to fill the small room. I pulled each sock from my sore feet with long drown out movements. The cold tile beneath my feet was both welcomed and appreciated. Though the steam that clouded the mirror I pulled the white ribbon from my hair, letting long brown locks fall. Stepping out of black panties I felt comforted in the soft warmth of the steam. As I stepped into the shower I glanced at the mirror one last time, seeing myself in my barren state – the person I truly was.

' _Weak. Frail. Pathetic_.' I thought back to lavender eyes, wondering if that was what he saw, too.

The heat of the pounding streams was near unbearable as the hot singe became more and more extreme. I lathered the soap, trying to distract myself from the pain. It was a good way to cleanse myself completely – burn it all away.

But his stares, the comparisons, and the warmth of the Headmaster… it burnt much more.

"Who were you, Yuki? What were you to them?" I whispered, washing the soft bubbles from my hair.

"Kiku, are you alright in there?" Yori asked worried, softly knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is everything alright?" I stumbled, woken from my sudden trance, ready to jump out of the bath.

"Everything is fine… but you've been in there for the past 45 minuets. I just worried because I couldn't hear anything." Yori spoke through the door.

I knew some time had passed, but not this much. ' _What is wrong with you?'_ I mentally chided. I sighed, wrapping myself in a towel as I prepared to leave my solitude along with this steam.

"I'm sorry to worry you." I smiled, opening the door to see Yori lying in bed with a book. I shuffled through my things finding something to wear for the night before I continued, sitting on the bed. I glanced at Yori who stopped reading, rather staring at the window. A longing look painted across her face.

"Yori? Is everything alright?" I asked hesitantly, pulling my hair through the towel.

"The moon is somewhat red tonight, don't you think?" She asked solemnly. Admittedly I was a bit taken back by her comment. Yori seemed so grim as she looked up into the night, a side of Yori I had never seen despite sharing everything for the past several weeks.

"Like the color of blood." I mused, agreeing that the moon had a certain bloody appeal to it.

"It's different this place, isn't it?" Yori exhaled, her grim tone had caused my heart to grow solemn as well. ' _She feels it, too._ '

"I agree. This atmosphere is different…" I stared up at the moon, beautifully red with a soft glow of crimson that faded amongst the black of night. No stars visible.

I sighed, flopping on her back, unwilling to focus on the glowing redness that was ominous and foreboding. The bed seemed now cold and ridged, something I thought I was finally accustomed to.

"Yeah." Yori sighed to lying down in her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. "Should I turn the light out?" Yori asked with a small smile.

I tried to smile but couldn't, I simply nodded.

"Goodnight." I took a deep breath.

"Excuse me, Yagari?" I asked quietly as the screaming girls and irate boys passed by, escaping the long and strict class. Yagari looked up from his book with a bit of an annoyed glare. At least he acknowledged me.

"I am a bit behind in my studies seeing as I recently transferred… could," I bit my lip, apprehensive "Could you help me with my report?" Yagari looked up from his book the slightest annoyed.

"Don't you want to see the night class?" He scoffed.

"They are great and everything… but I'm more interested in my grade for this quarter." I sighed, knowing the outcome wasn't good as I struggled to keep up with the class. Plus, just thinking about standing outside of the gates doing nothing but listening to screaming girls and pompous students, while listening to Kiryu hiss at the girls to get back wasn't something I could do right now. I couldn't bear to see his lavender eyes after that night at Kaien's home.

"Are you listening?" Yagari snapped.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She nervously laughed. "I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind lately." I admitted nervously, smiling bashfully.

"If you're going to do that when I help you, there's going to be a problem." Yagari warned with a scowl. I swallowed, nodding seriously. ' _Get Kiryu out of your mind, damn it! Why the hell do you care if he hates you or not?'_ I chided.

"Thank you very much, Yagari!" I smiled brightly pulling out my books. I couldn't help but hear the girls behind myself giggling amongst each other as they gathered their books.

"No fair, Kiku's getting ' _quality time_ ' with the only handsome teacher." I sat uncomfortably, knowing fully that Yagari had heard the cackling girls. "Yeah, skipping a chance to see the night class? She must be desperate!" Another girl giggled. ' _Their fantasies are too vivid for me._ ' I uncomfortably shifted at the thought of Yagari showing me some "quality time".

"Is there something wrong, Kiku?" Yagari smirked. My icy eyes met his, obviously unwelcoming his amusement.

"I only came to you because I want your opinion on chapter 12 – the one about the vampires." I shot back at the three giggling and snickering girls. He was an instructor, not another man to fawn over… but that was one of the many qualities of this school where getting some action was neither condoned by the rules or the staff.

"Let's get going before we miss them!" A girl called out for the other three girls, all of which went along giggling and snickering out the door.

"Useless bitches." I cursed beneath my breath, grateful to see them all leaving in one heard.

"Such a cute girl with such a foul mouth." Yagari scolded with a scowl, the girls were now laughing loudly as they exited. I looked down at her book with sudden regret. I didn't want to add to the fire… but it seemed Yagari did. Was this his only amusement?

"This Night Class bugs me." I admitted. Yagari too nodded with a chuckle.

"The one girl on campus who would rather stay and be taught after hours, rather then to go squawk at some Night Class students. It must really bug you." Yagari chuckled shaking his head. "Or you must really like me." He smiled revealing a sharp canine.

"So what page is chapter 12?" I nervously shuffled between pages, holding the thick blush deep within my throat. Yagari rolled his eyes putting his thumb to his mouth wetting it. Yagari's eyes met mine, confused to see my bright and thick blush now consuming my face as he stood over my desk. He cocked a brow, watching me intently as he flipped through pages before finally pointing down at several myth excerpts.

"Why are we learning about myths?" I asked with a laugh. "I thought this was ethics. What could vampires, werewolves, witches and fairies and all those other childrens tales teach us about ethics?" I scoffed.

"Some things might surprise you." Yagari's eyes glistened with excitement.

"Kiku! I've been looking all over for you, I'm so glad you were here at the dorm!" Yori smiled happily taking a deep breath trying to regain the lost air.

"Oh, sorry. I was with Yagari." I looked up from the science book as I reclined fully on my stomach, studying.

"Yagari?" Yori asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, he was helping me with my homework." I smiled. Yori smiled too, relieved. "Are you ok, you look worked?" I questioned, noting her sweating brow and her deep breathing.

"I've been searching everywhere for you. This place is big – too big." Yori warned, but I couldn't help but chuckle at her concern.

"I'm fine… though I heart Yagari is big, too. Too big." I giggled, poking fun at Yori whose eyes shrunk back into her head, mortified at my dirty jokes.

"That's not funny, I was worried." Yori sighed, flopping onto her bed feeling exhausted.

"I'm sorry." I sat up straight, feeling sorry for giving my friend a hard time. "I really didn't want to worry you."

"Well next time tell me where you are going." Yori sighed, closing her eyes, exhausted.

"It's dinner do you want something to eat?" I asked, always thinking about our next meal. "We still have left-overs."

"That sounds good!" Yori sat up on her elbows, interest obviously piqued.

"Alright, lets eat!" I shuffled towards the mini fridge, pulling some chopsticks and the remainder of the leftovers.

"What are you studying?" Yori asked, pointing to the science book on the table beside us.

"I'm studying about light relativity." I mindlessly ate.

"Your studying science when we have that Ethics report?" Yori asked a bit surprised.

"Thanks to Yagari I did the report and have it all ready to hand in!" I smiled. "I didn't meet with him just to chitchat." I grunted.

"Oh, can I read it?" Yori asked with a bright smile, almost as if questioning the truth.

"Sure." I smirked, jumping up happily, proud to show Yori my hard work. I opened my backpack, shuffling amongst books looking for my ethics book – where my report lay, safe inside chapter 12.

"It's in here somewhere." I started to worry as I sorted though all of my books…. None of which were red with white letters that red 'Ethics'. I tore the books from my bag, frantically searching for my book.

"Where's my ethics book?" I jumped up, searching my nightstand and my stack of folders on my bed. Wandering around the room quickly turned to racing around the room, pulling everything apart. "It's not here!" I gaped in disbelief.

"What?" Yori asked completely stunned. "Well…" She paused seeing I was genuinely frantic. "Where was the last place you saw it?"

"I must have left my report in the class room! I'll be right back!" I ran out, racing down the halls.

' _Damn it! How could you forget the report that you spent nearly two and a half hours working on with Yagari in his class! How could you be that stupid?'_ I mentally bashed myself, disappointed and humiliated.

I raced down the halls, uncomfortable with how everything seemed so different at this time of day. Everything was completely empty. Finally I had Yagari's class in sight. I whipped open the doors to the classroom only to find that Yagari had already left.

Seeing as I was alone, maybe I'd left my book on the desk. I glanced around each desktop – empty. I scowled. 'Maybe he put my book somewhere.' I wondered, searching the class.

This paper will count for 50% of your grade.

I could hear Yagari warning the class throughout the week. I searched the shelves, the desks, the trash, and throughout the class desperately. ' _It's not here._ '

"Maybe Yagari has it!" I desperately reasoned. I ran through the halls out to find Yagari. ' _He must still be on campus. He should be teaching the Night Class about this time!'_

I ran out into the forest, hopeful. I'd heard other girls talking about a direct route to the Night Campus. ' _Maybe those annoying girls weren't as useless as I'd thought._ ' I reveled seeing cobblestones appear out of nowhere, leading to a dense thicket of forest. I crept towards the massive night academy, hopeful that I would not have to go in, but rather to see Yagari on the way to classes. It was almost eight – his ethics class would start, so he must be heading to the classrooms. "I hope Yagari has my paper!" I whispered as I slunk through the forest. I hid behind a tree, observing the area. It was silent, still, and yet I didn't feel alone

"You,"

My heart beat against my ribs hearing a cold voice shout, cracking the silence of night. I frantically glanced around myself – no one in sight. I felt the fear begin to seize me.

"Behind the tree."

I shuttered, unsure of what to do, I ran. The voice. It was close, too close. I had to run… but it followed me. The dark being snapped, vaulting from a high place with effortlessness and grace. It stalked behind myself, running after me.

My heart froze along with the silence of the air, nothing but a faint click was audible. I fell to my knees seeing the silver gleam of a handgun pointed at me no more than three feet away. Amongst the gleam the last thing I could see, etched on the side of the handgun 'Bloody Rose.'

"Kiryuu," I choked, pupils receding as horrified eyes of lifeless grey met wide lavender orbs of disbelief.

"What are you doing out here?" He snarled, shoving the handgun back into the black over shirt that looked to be a school uniform.

"I-I'm sorry, but Y-Yagari..." I tried to explain, though my tunneled vision began to take over as the blood rushed from my head to my pounding heart. "My paper." I squeaked, unable to control it any longer as my shoulder hit the dirt before my head hit the black force that consumed me.

"How pitiful." I heard the black simper. "Sweet and delicate desperation."

"All Night Class students are restricted from leaving the Dorms." I could faintly hear Kiryuu seethe. "You are no exception, Nozumo."


	3. Miss Yuki

_-SoKawaii_

* * *

 **\- SWEET AFFLICTIONS -**

* * *

"She's so desperate to see Yagari… won't you give her a taste?" The darkness slickly mocked. "Maybe she'll give you a taste."

"Day students are permitted from entering the Night dormitories." I could faintly hear Kiryuu's voice becoming louder. My senses were returning.

"When has that ever stopped you?" The dark figure scoffed, laughing loudly.

I blinked heavily, seeing blackness fade to grey, fading to shades and shapes, before slowly coming to. I braced myself with my elbows, pushing from the dirt.

I glanced up to see familiar black shoes standing in front of myself.

' _Kiryuu_.'

"You've missed your chance." The tall slender dark figure dramatically sighed. "She's awake now."

Kiryuu turned back to the other man with a glare of disdain. "Get back to your dorm." He seethed.

"My, my… If it isn't Miss Yuki." The figure stepped closer, pausing seeing Kiryuu's back grow tense at the sound of her name. "What an absolute pleasure." His slick smirk could simply be heard, sticky and black like tar.

"Kiku." I rubbed my sore head, "My name…" I swallowed. "It's Kiku." I repeated, glancing up at the dark figure past Zero's stark frame.

"Nozumo." He curtly bowed.

' _Nozumo… His name means Desire?'_ I wondered, glancing up at the man with eyes of curiosity. The name fit him perfectly. Such a perfect man; he was stunning and captivating to simply look at. His black flowing raven hair let down to his lower back in a tight and thick black braid that caught my eyes, flaunting himself without much care. His emerald green eyes stood out dramatically against his soft and creamy alabaster soft skin. His white uniform even seemed to glow his radiantly with his charismatic aura. He stood tall with a strong posture and his features not the slightest cold or rigid, but boyish and charming. He was inviting; his eyes drew you in deeply. His crisp emerald shining eyes now locked on intently on my own – shamelessly captivated by his beauty.

He smiled, aware of my expression and the sudden desire in my wanton eyes. The feeling of sudden butterflies consumed me. I'd become completely blinded to my surroundings and my inhibitions.

"Nozumo." I whispered as if repeating his name – just soft enough to taste it, yet unable to break my trance with the man feeling myself being further indulged.

"Return to the Day dormitory now." Kiryuu warned with an icy tone, glancing over his shoulder giving me a look of unpolished rage that ignited within his eyes. I felt the fear within my heart breaking the sudden desire within me.

"But she just wanted to see old Yagari, isn't that right?" He cooed, humored to see me stand wearily to my feet. "You wouldn't deny a beautiful girl, would you?" Smirking eyes flicked back at Kiryuu who turned completely, spitefully done so – facing me.

"Back to the dorms." He snatched my hand, tugging me from my gaze with emerald eyes.

"I need to speak to Yagari!" I wrenched my hand from his iron grip, snapping back. He had no right to manhandle me. "He has my paper." I barked.

"Would you like to come with me, Kiku?" His silky deep voice comforted, one that wrapped around my heart as it lured me deeper in. His large emerald eyes now held me captivated. I nodded. I wanted him. All of him – unrequited; I wanted all of him.

Nozumo held his hand out luring me in deeper and I desperately reached for him. Kiryuu stepped back as he watched Nozomu's boney fingers wrapping around mine.

"Get your filthy hands off of her." He demanded, his bloody rose pointed at the man who had my wrapped so effortless around his finger.

"Very funny, Kiryuu." He chuckled shaking his head, "Why don't you come here and get my 'filthy hands' off of little Yuki?" He taunted with a devilish smirk. Emerald eyes had become a sharp evergreen. Zero gripped the Bloody Rose dangerously with his finger over the trigger, eyes narrowed at Nozumo.

"Yuki is nothing like that girl." Zero spit through a clenched jaw. "Even someone like you would know that."

"I bet she tastes even sweeter then she smells." He snickered, caressing my jaw and pulling me closer to his chest. I couldn't move beneath the feeling of Goosebumps that followed the trail of his fingers. The butterflies in my stomach had since turned to electric jolts of pleasure that overtook my whole body as he had held me possessively with his nose pressed against my hair, breathing me deeply in with a shutter. His fingers trailed lazily from my jaw down my neck and the other arm wrapped securely around my waist.

"What do you think, Kiryuu?" Nozumo snickered, pulling the girl's hair over her left shoulder to reveal her white pristine neck. Zero gripped the bloody rose tightly as he could feel his heart slam against his chest as her scent permeated through the air in a way that slowly suffocated him.

"I won't miss next time." A shot fired through the air.

Emerald green eyes flared. Zero had warned Nozumo. Though he could not physically harm her with Bloody Rose if she saw that he had killed someone he would become the monster of the two men.

Nozumo looked back at Zero displeased after the shock. "Poor Kiryu, he's falling to level E even faster then I had imagined." Zero glared at Nozumo unclear as to what he was trying to convey. Nozumo smirked as he pricked the unresponsive girl's neck with his sharp nail. Even in the dark of night it was clear to see the small droplet of blood trail down her neck.

"Level E?" Zero scoffed, trying to hold back from his this thirst, hunger, and desperation to jump at her. He tried to ignore the scent that captured his slamming heart; this dying thirst. However, Nozumo's rotting scent aided at keeping his thirst at bay. "Is that what you are trying to accomplish, Nozumo? A girl like that… Only an animal–a monster–would hunger after such a sickening stench." He chocked with a dead serious tone. He clenched his jaw as he held his breath. This revolting pain in the pit of his stomach, his heart, and his mind had clouded over as he became drunk with the scent of her blood.

"Maybe she's not the pureblood Yuuki…" He mused softly, inspecting her neck as emerald eyes began to glow a softer red. "Even so, I think she smells good enough to drain." He snickered, pulling her neck to the side. Zero felt his body go into a state of shock. Desperation had caused his heart to become frantic as he watched Nozumo lick the small stream of blood from her neck. Nozumo eyes were now a bloodied crimson while he savored the girl with heavy lidded eyes of ecstasy, relishing in the taste of his animalistic true desire.

Zero grew panicked. He could kill Nozumo or the girl caught within his clutch. If he got any close he knew that he could not stop himself from tearing at the girls throat.

"Seems like you've found my student." Zero's head snapped back at Yagari, relief washing over his body.

However, Nozumo's slick smirk had turned to one of delight.

"Yagari," He chuckled, eyes once more a mellow emerald. "This mouthwatering morsel has been requesting you all night long. It is starting to make me wonder if you've already had a taste of her?" He snickered, pulling the unresponsive girls chin to look at Yagari, her blank dark orbs clouded over with a dull grey. Yagari smirked, his gun now slung over his shoulder with a chuckle.

"Zero, go tell Chairman Kaien I'll be late." He chuckled; he knew that the beast within Zero must have been suffering watching that greedy, blood-sucking animal just have even the slightest taste as Zero had gone countless months without any blood whatsoever. The tablets were still not taking to his body, but he controlled it well. Zero was on the verge of losing himself. His eyes had begun to flicker from lavender to softer red veins running deep within his iris.

"So, I suppose you want her for yourself now, don't you?" He chuckled, head drooping to the nape of her neck to lap the small bead of blood, eyes hazed over red. Yagari chuckled as he cocked his gun, Nozumo halted, enraged.

"I'll take a lot more then a girl from you." He taunted. Nozumo sighed, throwing the unresponsive, unconscious Kiku by her chocolate locks at Yagari, annoyed.

"Teachers are never any fun." He sighed sarcastically, shaking his head as he stalked his way back toward the dorms, disappearing into the dark of night. Yagari chuckled looking down at the blank girl in his arms; he wiped the small bead of blood with the sleeve of his jacket.

' _Again? I passed out?'_ I blinked slowly, slowly coming back. I shifted in the firm crushing arms that held me. "Please, Kiryuu! I need to see Yagari!" I beat on his chest, slowly seeing clearly as my eyes returning to the sparkling ice blue.

"What's so damn important you couldn't wait till tomorrow?" He dropped me completely, and out of disbelief I pulled away from him with wide eyes at the sound of his deep voice.

"Yagari?" I exhaled deeply, slumping on my knees. "Do you have my paper?" I pleaded with my hands clasped together, desperate. "I tried to find you in your classroom, but…"

Yagari chuckled. She didn't remember a thing about what had just occurred. "You're stupid for following me out here over some damn report." He scolded, pulling out the folded paper from a pocket in his jacket.

I snatched the paper out of his strong hand and thoughtlessly threw my arms around Yagari, so happy that he had it. "Thank you, Yagari! Thank you so much!" Yagari wrenched me from his chest with a scowl. I had been too reckless... Yagari was an instructor. I was out of line.

"Why do you look so happy?" He scoffed, "You are going to be spending all tomorrow in the headmaster's office discussing your punishment for entering the Night Class's grounds." I stilled, not ever having thought about the consequences.

"Yagari," I felt tears begin to welt. "I put everything into this – you were there!" I begged. I couldn't care about the shame that welled within the pit of my stomach as tears streamed from my face. However, Yagari stood, unmoved.

"Sorry, kid." He grunted, "Rules are rules."

"No! Not after everything I did to get this paper! Not after everything I did to get to you – I broke school rules!" I bit back bitter tears, breaking the silence of the night as I yelled at an instructor. "There's no way in hell you're going to do that to me!" I ran up to him, gripping his shoulder and pulling him back to face me. "You were there!" I yelled at Yagari, icy blue orbs narrowed at his orb of the very same color and expression.

"Such a cute girl with such a foul mouth." He chuckled yet again, turning from me as he continued to walk back into the darkness of the Night campus. I wouldn't let him escape that easily, wrenching his hand back.

"Remember. Next time, you will be in that office."

My eyes trembled in disbelief. ' _Next time…_ ' I swallowed harshly, smiling brightly as tears of relief slipped down my cheeks after I finally released his hand. He wasn't going to report me; he was going to let me off with nothing but a warning.

"Thank you, Yagari!" I shouted, running from the forest and back to the dorms to file my paper safely. I would gladly admit that I had never worked so hard on a paper in my life, especially getting it back. ' _I need to make sure Yori doesn't report me missing to the headmaster or Yagari will have no choice but to come clean…'_ I ran faster, pushing my body to the limit. Relief washed over me as I reached the dorm, breathing deeply as I tried to calm myself before slipping into the room. I quickly straightened up the white ribbon in my hair, pulling my bangs that had slipped through back up. before straightening my uniform and slowly opening the door.

"Kiku!" Yori screeched, running at me and lacing her arms around my neck as we fell back at the bed. "Kiku! Thank god you're safe! I was so worried!" She said with her face buried in my neck, trembling.

"You can read it now if you want to." I giggled, handing Yori my paper.

"You went to the Night Class's campus, didn't you?" Yori asked horrified, knowing full well. Her eyes had grown wide with terror, but I couldn't choke back my smile.

"I was let off with a warning." I laughed nervously.

"Never again!" Yori yelled, fists bawled in my overcoat. "Don't you ever go there again, never ever again!" She yelled down at me painfully enraged. "It is dangerous at night, Kiku! You don't understand that!"

My happy expression fell back to one of surprise and shame. I knew it was against the rules… but I had to. It wasn't intentional, but rather to find Yagari. "I'm sorry, Yori… I won't go there again."

"Never go alone, alright?" Yori demanded angered. "Sometimes things besides students can get into this campus." She whispered.

Emerald eyes played within my mind. ' _Nozumo._ ' He was dangerous. I knew something about him was different, intoxicating and deadly.

"I swear to bring you next time… If there is ever a next time! I had to find Yagari and I had no idea he was teaching the Night Class students until he mentioned it today. So I thought I would find him in between since his class started at eight, but I saw Kiryuu and of course he told me to go back to the dorms, but I couldn't. Then Nozumo, one of the Night Class students – well you already knew that – he came out side and wanted to bring me to Yagari, then…"

"Kiku, are you ok?" Yori asked, worried to see my expressions had frozen.

' _After Nozumo came outside… its blank._ ' I paused, rubbing my head as I thought about it. "I guess I must've passed out." I reasoned slowly. "Then I realized I was in Yagari's arms, which is when he returned my paper and I ran back here." I sighed, not understanding what happened.

"You were in Yagari's arms?" Yori asked taken aback.

I nervously laughed, "I passed out!" I defended. "I would never do something like _that_ with Yagari?" I whispered his name unable to even think of it. It would be more than just an affair with an older man, but an affair with an instructor.

"You get into too much trouble!" Yori whined, looking at me empathetically. "We should probably get to bed though, you don't want to be sleeping in class." Yori laughed, "Especially in Yagari's class." Yori teased. I even laughed.

"Your right." I smiled, digging through my purple, stuffed animal backpack. I quickly got into my nightgown before jumping into bed, report still in her hands. "Good night, Yori."

"Night." Yori smiled, turning out the lights next to her bed.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I stared up at the blood-red moon. Yori was right, this place was much different then any other. I now felt warm and joyful, excited to turn in my paper tomorrow.

' _Thank you, Yagari.'_

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

"Kiku, wake up." Yori shook me from my coma. "C'mon, class starts in 30 minuets!" Yori worried.

I cracked a single eye to see Yori towering over myself. "Morning." I smiled, stretching in bed.

"You slept with your report?" Yori was a bit surprised as I stretched out further, hands over my head with the report in my hands. "Is that because Yagari gave it to you?" Yori asked skeptically.

I burst into hysterical laughter, holding my aching sides as I laughed and laughed, Yori even started to laugh.

"Your right, that was silly of me to ask." Yori laughed along.

"Well I'm going to take a bath and get ready for the day… thanks for waking up early and waking me up." I blushed. Yori was like a sister to her.

"I always wake up early." Yori brushed it off, getting her bags together.

I hopped out of bed happily, this new school had gone exceptionally well for all the first few weeks after all. I was starting to get a hang of the schedule, students, and the swing of things as well.

"You can finally get that paper out of your hands." Yori laughed noting that I hadn't dropped it all morning.

"I'm so happy! I can't wait to turn it in, it's not as great as yours, but it's a report, isn't it?" I laughed; Yori shook her head with a pleased smile.

"It's a great report. You listed some great reasons why vampires are symbols for desire, lust, and greed within our society." Yori smiled. I nodded victoriously as the teacher came around to collect the reports.

"Is that everyone's reports?" Yagari asked the students disgruntled, so many students hadn't turned in their papers.

I turned in my seat, Zero's name hadn't been called. That was the only name not called out of the whole class, and there were other students other then him missing, yet Yagari called them. It was strange… out of the norm. ' _Maybe he turned his report in early_.' I thought about it, shrugging doubtful.

"You like bad boys, huh?" A girl nudged me in the rubs with a wink. I craned my head backwards, stunned. "Whose it gonna be?" She laughed, pawing off my reaction. "Gothic prince or the blue-eyed Sensei?" She purred.

"Gothic prince!" I sneered. "Prince, my ass." I bitterly scoffed thinking back to his way with women. He was no prince charming. The girl rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"So you want both of them, huh?" She giggled. "At the same time?"

I held my breath, trying to restrain the deep blush from creeping over my features.

"Is there something you two girls would like to discuss with the class?" Yagari narrowed his eyes at me. He'd given me as much grace as I would ever get. He had none to spare.

"Nothing." I blurted, hopeful the girl would remain quite, which she did.

Yagari nodded with sharp eyes. My eyes held apology, but he didn't seem to care.

"Class is dismisses."

"Night Class!" Some girls giggled, rushing out of class quickly. I sighed, having nothing better to do. Maybe it would be best to follow the majority and stay out of trouble. Yori and I later followed the heard of girls and some boys to watch the night class.

"Is it the same thing everyday?" I asked a bit bored with standing in lines and watching the night class come through the gates. Yori shared my same expression.

"There's nothing different except for the new students." Yori sighed, thinking back to her Yuki and Kaname.

"Kiryuu! Let us through!" A girl yelled, my eyes shot over toward Kiryuu… Was he really here?

' _It is him_.' I watched him. He seemed normal. ' _He probably just ditched class_.' My eyes grew heavy, scoffing beneath my breath. He had no regard for anyone but himself.

This was the first time that Kiryuu paid no mind to me, rather cutting down the girl who had shouted at him with a scalpel like glare. I knew her feeling well, shrinking back with a sudden unease.

"Nozumo!" A girl screamed. "Here!"

I glanced over my shoulder, spotting the mysterious emerald eyes. They seemed much deeper in the daylight. I noticed his haughty smile, confused as to what he was so boastful about. However, his eyes glistened in which I found myself completely lost in his emerald green eyes that were a much more vibrant green rather then the evergreen I'd seen last night.

"Thank you." He plucked the rose from the girl's hand without so much as a glance down into her awestricken features of desire and lust.

"Did you get your important paper, Kiku?" He asked with a bright smile, tousling my hair with his hand. I blushed, nodding hesitantly feeling my cheeks softly heating beneath the many surprised stares. It was against school conduct to have any form of contact with the night class – especially physical contact.

"Thank you." I cleared my throat, smiling nervously at Yori who looked at me in confusion.

"Nozumo, move along." Zero warned. My eyes shot up to his lavender eyes, breaking my trance with Nozumo completely. His eyes no longer seemed to be a shade of light careless lavender but a keen and harshly cut grey. I felt my heart slam in my chest as he held me in his eyes with such graveness.

"See you later, Kiku." Nozumo softly purred, waving goodbye with a sinister snicker pointed toward Zero. Both men exchanged a look of abhorrence.

"What the hell is so special about her?" A girl to my left scoffed. "Is it because she looks like that old prefect?"

"Kiku," Yori called, "Where are you going?"

"Listen, I just want time to myself." I tore away from Yori. ' _That bitch._ ' Her words began to sting. I wasn't Yuki and I shouldn't be treated like it! ' _I just need to clear my mind and get some answers._ ' If I were lucky Yagari would still be in class.

"Yagari?" I called out to the bothered teacher. "Can I ask you something?" I sat down in the desk right before his.

"What?" He shot an annoyed glare at me and all my questions.

"Last night, what happened to Kiryuu? Did he get you to come and see me?" I asked.

"Why?" Yagari shut his book, noticeably irate.

"Because, if he searched for you I should thank him and apologize for last night." I sighed, feeling ashamed that he willingly put his job on the line for my own needs. "He wasn't in class today so I worried that maybe he'd been reprimanded because of me." I admitted sheepishly.

"Stay away from Zero," He warned with a deadly glare. "If you go near him you'll find yourself in trouble you can't cry your way out of, got it?"

"Yagari, I should at least apologize. It was wrong of me to demand that I see you – he could have lost his job because of me. I also want to thank him for letting me see you after I gave him such a hard time." I bit my lip, ashamed at how brash I'd been. "I just get this feeling that he hates me." I exhaled. Yagari rolled his eyes. He didn't care about any of this.

"Listen, Zero wasn't in class because of you." Yagari pointed with a harsh glare. "He did almost lose his job and much more. You put him at risk; I wouldn't be surprised if he detests you either." Yagari said blankly, emotionless. "So get used to it. You've already done enough damage. Nothing you could ever say would change that."

I sat, silent and stunned. I didn't expect such harsh words. "I had no idea it would have such serious penalty!" I shot back. I was reckless, but at my own expense… not some stranger's expense. Yagari glared up at me displeased. "I have to apologize." I exhaled, "This was my mistake. Not his."

"How noble." Yagari mocked, stopping me from leaving. "Do any of that and you'll not only be apologizing to me, but Headmaster Cross." He warned, standing to show just how serious he was.

"I'll see you in Headmaster Cross's office then." I shot daggers at the suddenly angered Yagari.

"You'll regret it." He warned, somehow amused by my reaction.

"I'll only regret living in the shadow of someone else – tarnishing her." I walked out of the classroom.

"Damn brat." Yagari cursed.

He now had to find Zero before Kiku did. He knew that he was struggling around her, which is why he couldn't come to class and sit with her in the room for fifty minuets or longer. He was becoming desperate and Kiku had been thoughtlessly flaunting herself in front of Zero, taunting him, teasing him. Yagari knew that she was more like Yuki then appearance. It was her strong willed nature, courage, and her naivety. If Zero were to sink his fangs into her, he may not be able to stop with the memories of Yuki, chasing him to level E faster then he was falling.

"Kiku, where are you going?" Yori yelled. I brushed her off knowing this had nothing to do with her.

I ran through the halls searching for him, but he was nowhere in sight. I ran throughout the campus grounds where his posts were, but he wasn't visible. I sat down behind a tree, praying that I'd find him before curfew was up and before it became any darker. It would be a quick apology about last night. "I'm sorry." I bitterly bit my lip. I buried my head in my knees, thinking.

I felt overwhelmed. This pain in my chest was unbearable… to be hated for my face and my likeliness and my unlikeliness to a girl that used to mean so much to so many. I could never replace anyone so important.

"Poor, sweet innocence." Someone purred directly behind myself, reclining against the very same oak tree that I had been.

I shot shot up, recognizing that tone. I hadn't heard him approaching. "Nozumo," I uncomfortably shifted seeing his tall towering frame draw closer, basking in my nervousness. "I didn't hear you."

"Your pulse is quickening." He smirked. "Blood thickening." He huskily breathed, stepping closer as if he were trying to corral me against the tree, waiting to pounce at me. "Did you miss me?" Emerald eyes dilated with visible veins of crimson pooling around his pupils.


	4. Emerald Beauty

- _SoKawaii_

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

I felt myself being consumed into the beautiful deep emerald eyes once more. They pulled me in deeply with a lust and a primal need within myself that I had never felt. I had felt this way towards him after our first encounter, but never as strongly as I had at this moment. I needed him, but in no way did I want him. I didn't want these strong compulsive feelings towards this man, but I could not resist. ' _Nozumo,_ ' I mentally pleaded. ' _I don't want this._ ' I closed my eyes, opening them to see Zero's harsh icy grey eyes glaring down at myself.

"No," I felt all desire towards Nozumo shift, breaking from my inhibitions with a cold heart of fear. ' _He's doing this to me!_ ' I backed away; terrified with realization that this was not what I wanted. It was something about his gaze that shamelessly exhibited his desire, lust, and wanton need. I glanced back at Zero, but he had vanished. I frantically searched for lavender eyes of detest. He wasn't here. It was my mind – a mere illusion of him.

"Who are you looking for?" Nozumo's tone had change, angered with me, seeing as I didn't share the same desire that he had so brazenly displayed for me. I shook my head, uncomfortably shifting, trying to escape him.

"Where will you hide?" He snickered, "Do you want to go somewhere more private, is that it?" He taunted, taking my hand despite my efforts to escape.

"Where I can have all of you without reservation?" I wrenched from his grasp, but he used my force as a distraction to lure me in closer to his chest, pinning me against the tree. I struggled silently, but the full weight of his body was too much to move.

"Stop," I shook my head with my eyes shut tightly as I tried to focus on anything but the foreign feeling of his full body pinned against mine. I felt everything, even the excitement prodding at my stomach. I frantically tried to break free whilst his free hand snaked its way down to my waist, the other hand pinning my balled fist to his chest.

I felt his body shutter. ' _He's enjoying this…_ ' I felt the horror begin to seep within my blood as I thrashed beneath him, kicking and shoving with my free hand to no avail. "Look at me, Kiku." He softly cooed as he thrust into me, hips pinning me tightly.

"Look at me, bastard!" I snapped up at evergreen eyes. "I said no!" I cried out in fear and adrenaline, taking a fist full of his long black braid and tugging him backwards as he advanced closer. He winced in pain, digging his fingers into my waist as he pulled me closer. I didn't let go though he crushed my hand.

He chuckled as I yelped in pain, humored by my sudden courage. "I like it when you struggle." He nipped at my ear, twisting my hand to elicit another cry in pain as I dropped the braid with the other hand, instead shoving his neck in hopes to break free. "You arouse me to no end." His tongue snaked in my ear, "Your innocence," He huskily whispered, "I want to violate and drain it from you."

My heart exploded within my chest hearing a shot fired throughout the air. ' _He stopped._ ' My heart fell within my chest, tears welling in my eyes.

Nozumo looked down at me with blackening eyes; teeth cracking under the immense pressure of his tightly clenched jaw. He then looked over his shoulder, "Kiryuu." He cursed.

"We just started—you can still join?"

"Help," I pleaded, writhing as I felt Nozumo's hand slither under my overcoat, feeling my body through the thin white shirt. "Please!" I shouted, reaching out to Kiryuu who stood still with an expression of stone.

He watched.

"You're crying!" Nozumo laughed in boyish excitement and disbelief as he tried to lick the tears from my face in spite of my desperate thrashing.

"Kiryuu!" I cried, my head twisted to the side as I pleaded for him. Nozumo continued his assault, licking my hot neck while trailing wet kisses down to the nape of my neck while his hands roughly groped me.

"Nozumo," His cracking voice warned, clutching Bloody Rose at his side.

"Sweet Yuki, the things I would do to you." His lusty moan escaped his throat, shivering in contempt for Zero.

I fell slack; frightened as I noticed Zero's tattoo was no longer black ink, but red. Glowing red intricate designs. I watched as Zero charged at Nozumo by ripping the man backward by his collar. Nozumo had been flung like a rag-doll, falling backwards into the base of another tree.

I cried without reserve feeling violated and humiliated, though his darkening grey eyes showed no remorse.

"I just wanted to…" I cringed, pressing my back further into the tree after he'd lunged at me, growling as he slammed his palms against the trunk of the tree, caging me. I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt his body tower over mine, his sudden ragged breath hot against my ear. I held my breath, pushing the flat of my palms against his chest and wildly racing heart.

I flinched as he'd craned his neck closer, biting my lip hard enough to taste blood, afraid. I peered up at him, mortified to see his lavender orbs had been consumed by many small red veins that had began to take over his iris – bloodshot.

Nozumo braced himself, chuckling as he blotted his head and the small trickle of blood that ran down his forehead. His long black braid was knotty and becoming undone, of which he appeared to look disheveled. His white uniform soiled with the stains of grass and dirt.

Zero hissed, trying to regain his composure as he exhaled the slightest more, trying to drain his lungs of all air, trying to calm his racing heart and this deep primal hunger. However, I flinched seeing his fingers gouging the tree as he braced himself. ' _Something's wrong…_ ' I watched in awe seeing his head hung low, peeking up at me with fully bloodied and crimson eyes. I stared, mouth agape as I watched the veins in his eyes dilating, his pupils vanishing to mere pinholes.

His hunger slowly cut at his composure like a hot knife. "I," He choked, batting me me away angrily. "Can't." He collapsed, falling against the tree as he clutched his throat, digging his fingers into the soft flesh – breaking it with a surge of blood flowing down his neck, pooling around his fingers.

I cowered, bracing myself as I clambered to my knees. I ran. I ran with everything in me without looking back at the horror I'd witnessed.

I choked with lack of air as I pushed my body to extremes. Horror stricken, his eyes played in my mind. I clawed at my face as I sobbed, unable to remove those crimson eyes from my mind. I felt the flesh in my fingernails, peeling it back further as I ran to our dorm. The cold sting of air burnt the freshly opened wounds, but it distracted from the pain in my aching heart that pumped blood to my trembling limbs.

With the room in sight, I collapsed at the door, clawing at the knob in an attempt to drown myself in solitude.

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

"How long do you plan to hold your breath?" Nozumo snickered. "You almost had her." He spat, watching the silver haired man writhing in pain, gasping and choking. His hunger had begun to devour him, yet his crimson eyes hatefully spoke words of danger.

"Fuck!" He cursed through teeth, fists bawled against the tree as he tried to hold himself up right, unable to. Zero tried to breath, but it was now difficult to function as his body jerked autonomously. His body was beginning to shut down. He was falling to level E much faster then he had ever thought. He could no longer erase this urge, this dire need, despite the sickening scent of his own tainted blood that began to change to that of the animal he despised.

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

"Kiku, what are you doing!" Yori lunged to my side, holding me closely as I choked on tears, screaming loudly as I tore at my face. "Kiku, stop it!" She wrenched my hands from my face, tears evident as she watched me in horror.

"My face!" Kiku bitterly sobbed, "Yuki—I am nothing but a reminder!" I batted Yori away, though the girl latched onto me, holding me close to her frail body despite my thrashing.

"Kiku…"She screamed, "What…" She paused, holding me tighter as I began to loose the will to fight. "What are you talking about?" Yori cried, holding my head close to her chest as I wailed, fistfuls of her shirt as I pulled her closer.

"I'm not Yuki!" I burst.

"Kiku, that's no reason to hurt yourself!" She shook me, screamingly angrily at me for harming myself. "What is wrong with you?" She shouted.

"I hurt everyone around me!" I cried, pulling Yori close to myself as I tried to drown out my cries with her scent.

"Kiku, people have hurt you in the past…" Yori held me as I wracked with tears, trying to console me. She knew.

"I'm so sorry, Yori." I cried softly into her shoulder, gripping her uniform tightly.

"Just breathe." She pet my head as I cried in her lap, consoling me. "Just rest." She breathed, though I could still hear the tears in her voice. I closed my eyes, stilling in spite of the jerking of my body as I cried. Soon I fell into the blackness, comforted by sleep.

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

Days blurred together into weeks that passed seamlessly – one after the other. I followed like the other students. I went to class where I sat bored for the allocated time before returning to my dorm, sleeping for most of the day while waking at night to do my studies. I kept close to Yori, not interacting with many of the other students as I migrated from class to class throughout the day.

I tried to stay out of trouble and stay out of sight.

"Kiku." Yagari called out from the hallway, leaning against the door casually as many girls gigged and whispered as they walked by.

I stopped dead in the hall with Yori at my side, clutching my ethic book close to my chest. Yori glared back at Yagari, however, I simply turned back to face him.

"Headmaster Cross wants you in his office, now." His lips tweaked into a bit of a smirk; his sharp icy eyes now watching the angered Yori start to steam with anger.

"Thanks, Yagari." My voice cracked, putting a smile on my lips, though I knew my eyes showed differently. I turned from Yori without a further word, heading toward Kaien Cross's office.

"Kiku…" Yori whispered as she watched me. I turned back to her, nodding my head – I wouldn't stay for long.

"She's quiet." Yagari cocked a brow at Yori.

"You let her go." Yori angrily shot back at Yagari. She knew that he knew about the incident. "She is miserable because of _you_." Yori's eyes narrowed at Yagari, the vampire hunter.

"She deserves the pain she's giving." Yagari shrugged, lighting another cigarette.

"Zero is…" Yori trailed hesitantly. Yagari chuckled at her surprise.

"What do you think she's doing to him? Teasing him like a carrot on a string –acting like she's going to help him. She's naïve and dangerous to him and to the other students by violating the school code repeatedly. What she doesn't understand is the closer she gets, the closer he comes to losing himself." Yagari reasoned in an amused tone.

Yori could say nothing in return. She pursed her lip, silently wishing that Yuki were here. She could contain him. "You keep him away from the dormitories or I will tell Headmaster Cross it was you who let her go." Yori warned the now unappeased Yagari. He nodded in agreement.

"You keep that girl from the Night Class, or youwill regret it." Yagari warned in a dead serious tone, tapping the ashes of his cigarette to the floor.

I softly knocked on the door, hoping this would be painless and quick.

"Hello, Kiku!" Kaien smiled happily, brightly. I dimly smiled at the chipper bright man, brushing past him and into his office.

"Hello Headmaster Cross." I spoke curtly, crossing my arms over my chest, uncomfortably shifting again.

"What's wrong, you seem so gloomy?" Kaien sat down, patting the empty part of the sofa next to him. I shook my head, declining the seat with another dim smile.

"You wanted to see me?" I tried to cut to the chase. I had to return to Yori.

"Ah, so Yagari called you here!" He exclaimed. I nodded. "Great! I just wanted to know – since last time was a little short – would you have dinner with us again?" He chuckled seeing my shocked and dumbfound expression.

"I'm sorry but I think I have plans." I swallowed my deepening blush, trying to politely turn down is offer.

Kaien chuckled, "I didn't even get a chance to say when!" He smiled, noting that I was reluctant. I didn't shift, still eying him with the same bored and uninterested eyes.

"Well, I guess that's too bad. There was someone who was looking forward to seeing you as well." Kaien shook his head softly.

"Me? What would anyone want with me?" I scoffed, insulted.

"I'll just tell him another time, don't you worry." Kaien smiled warmly though somehow saddened.

"Sure." I bit my tongue from sounding sarcastic, heading toward the door.

"Going so soon?" Kaien asked sadly, patting the sofa next to him once more.

I froze, unable to deny his childlike begging glistening honey eyes that radiated with warmth. I caved. I hesitantly sat down next to Kaien, awkwardly holding my elbow.

"Something is bothering you." He smiled, "Would you maybe like to talk about it?" Kaien asked as he put his hand on my stiff shoulder. I felt my heart become heavy as my jaw clenched tight.

I shook my head with a rough smile, "I'm fine." I tried to assure in spite of my burning eyes.

Kaien brushed the faint scabs on my cheek with the soft pads of his fingers. His dewy eyes glistening with fainter tears, "You don't look fine." He cooed, trying to open me though I was reluctant. "It's okay to tell me." He lightly chuckled, brushing away the tears that spilled over.

"Do you see Yuki when you see me?" I watched honey golden eyes go softer, smiling. "Does it hurt you, too?" I quaked, unable to hold back tears as they rolled down my chin, biting my bottom lip harshly.

"Yuki was a beautiful girl, Kiku. It isn't bad if you resemble her." He stroked my head trying to comfort me, but his gentle words stung my deeply. He couldn't deny it was painful.

"I don't even know her," I croaked, "But I know that it hurts to see someone you love every day… when it isn't them! I can't replace her for you, or for Kiryuu, or for this school." I felt hot tears roll down my face as I tightly clenched the hem of my skirt.

"That is right. You could never replace Yuki, and no one is asking you to or thinks you are trying to." Kaien comforted, hugging me expectantly.

"I was so reckless…" I wracked, crying into Kaien's shoulder. "I couldn't bare to be compared to her," I admitted shamefully as I gripped him harder, pulling him close to myself as I tried to smother my desperate cries. "So I acted out," I shook, "I could always hear the students making comparisons – even the Night Classes! She was smart, caring, beautiful – the works! I was nothing but an impersonator! A desperate girl latching onto somebody's image for my own gain!" I repeated the very words that had been said to me in between sobs.

"And I know that Kiryuu hears it, too!" I rasped, "He absolutely despises me."

"Zero?" Kaien rubbed my back, "He doesn't think that you're trying to tarnish Yuki's memories. He's never once said a bad thing about you, Kiku."

"He doesn't need to say anything; I can see it in his eyes!" I sunk deeper into his shoulder. "I've done everything to try and explain myself, but I make it worse for myself and for Kiryuu!" I coughed. "I haven't even seen him in weeks…"

"He'll be fine, Kiku." He smiled, stroking my head softly as she gripped his shirt instead, clutching onto him with everything in her. "You aren't hurting him purposely." Kaien cooed, pulling me closer, pulling my legs over his lap as he held me like a father, something I vaguely remember.

' _How could she be so upset over what I think about her? Do I scare her this much?'_ Zero listened from behind the Kaien's office door, stunned as he held his face, his palm pressed against his face in horror, his neck glowing red. He listened to the crying girl's sniffles and sharp breaths as she clenched Kaien's shirt tightly. Kaien tried to hold her, tried to assure her.

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

"Good morning, Kiku." Yori nudged me, just as she did every morning at six-thirty sharp.

"Morning, Yori." I smiled, stretching, smiling up at Yori with sleepy eyes.

"Morning… are you ok?" She asked a bit unsure.

"I feel great. Sleep well?" I smiled seeing Yori's eyes baffled.

"Headmaster Cross brought you back last night… Was everything ok?" Yori asked, worry written across her face.

"He told you that I cried myself to sleep in his arms… didn't he?" I laughed, nervously scratching my head. Yori nodded.

"He made me feel a little bit better I guess." I smiled. Yori too smiled, faintly. "You've helped me more then anyone though, Yori." I assured, slinging my arm around her and her adorably blushing cheeks.

"It's hard to see a friend who's hurt." Yori admitted. I laughed.

"It's hard to have a friend see you hurt!" I chuckled, embarrassed. "Let's go to the cafeteria early this morning. I'll get ready quickly." I sang, hopping up and running to the shower.

I showered quickly, brushing out my uniform for the day and fixing my hair with my white ribbon. I nodded, ready to go. We quickly left for breakfast, finishing it quickly before heading to class.

"I really can't wait to see what I got on my report!" I smiled, thinking back to the work I'd put into my first quarter.

"Well that's something to look forward to at the end of the day, I guess." Yori had a finger to her lips as she thought. She put her finger in the air as something clearly popped into her mind. "How about we go out tonight, we've been eating pudding cups and other fruits from the bookstore, but why don't we have a real meal! Not one at the cafeteria either, a real meal; like going out for dinner, just the two of us!" Yori smiled brightly.

"I like the sound of that," I held my stomach. "Real food…" I clasped my hands together dreamily.

The two girls eventually took their usual seats and prepared their books for the new lecture. "How many weeks has it been?" Yori looked back to see the empty seat – Zero's seat.

"I don't know, maybe two?" I looked back to the empty seat, lying straight through my teeth. It'd been exactly 19 days. Each day in Yagari's class I waited to hear his silent but usual late entrance.

"Class is starting. Take your seats." Yagari demanded. I opened my books like everyone else, to the right page, of the right chapter. I smiled, beaming inwardly. I felt like I had finally become a student of Cross Academy.

"That was sure boring." I sighed as the class was dismissed. Yori too nodded as we both walked to the other classes.

"I wish I took more notes though." Yori sighed, a test was coming up soon.

"Same here." I sighed, thinking back to last test's struggle.

"Ah, sweet, innocent Kiku." My heart sank.

"Nozumo." I met his emerald green eyes, his slender lips twisting into a smirk as he walked down the halls with a graceful cockiness during the Day Class's sessions. I was surprised to see his long hair wasn't pulled back, or tied up like it usually was but flowing freely – he learned his lesson from our last encounter. Many of the girls squealed as he walked down the hall past them and straight at me, vindictively so.

"You don't appear to be happy to see me." He chuckled. I looked away from him, not willing to entertain him.

"Nozumo." Yori acknowledged him. She held a calm and serious stare as she watched Nozumo pluck my hand from my side, kissing it softly as he usually did when he greeted myself and the countless other girls. I wrenched my hand from his, disgusted.

"What are you doing here?" I bluntly questioned. I felt the many stares within the halls burn my skin. Many of the girls began to cluster, whispering amongst themselves.

"I've got business with that pathetic Headmaster Cross." He sighed, annoyed. Kiku bawled my fists instinctively. ' _How dare he open his mouth about Kaien…'_

"Expelled?" I spitefully taunted, smiling to see his eyes become narrowed in delight, dark strands of hair framing his face beautifully.

"You sure wish, don't you?" He grunted, amused by my spiteful attitude. I could tell he enjoyed it. He made it obvious.

"Good luck with your plea." I spat, turning from him.

"I wish to see you more often."

I glanced over my shoulder seeing Nozumo's emerald eyes cloudy with a darkness I recognized. His eyes pulled me in closer, curious. I felt myself turn towards him, desperate to hear more as my heart began to beat deeply within my chest as my face flushed a light rosy pink as this carnal desire began to burn deep within me.

"Kiku, we should really go." Yori grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

I shook from my trance. I glanced back to see Nozumo's eyes had become evergreen, biting his lower lip seductively to my displeasure.

I nodded. I turned quickly; uncomfortable with Nozumo's amused grin plastered itself across his eager features.

"Take care, my dear." He winked, revealing a sharp canine with a sinister smirk. "I'll see you around."

My stomach flipped. ' _He has been seeing me around… quite often_.' I thought back to the past two weeks. He had made every excuse to slink into the Day Class sessions for whatever reason. His intentions hadn't changed. ' _He's watching._ '

"We don't want to be late for classes." Yori walked briskly, dragging me behind herself as we headed toward our second class.

We took a seat in our usual places, readying our books notes. Yori gave me her notes from the last class, which I frantically copied before today's class.

"Do you open your legs to everyone?"

I glanced behind my shoulder, confused at the comment directed at myself.

"You got the prefect expelled for a misconduct count of student affairs and now you've moved on to Nozumo, huh?" The redhead spat, clearly disgruntled.

"Zero has skipped class like this before. I wouldn't be surprised if he dropped the class." Yori defended, narrowing her eyes at the girl who grunted.

"So what about Nozumo?" A blonde girl squawked.

"He's a predator." I spat, disgusted with the girl who rolled her eyes. ' _He attacked me!_ ' I mentally roared.

"And you're the willing victim." She drew out her words, mocking me as she took her seat behind myself, ignoring me.

"Class is starting."


	5. Sweet Lies

- _SoKawaii_

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

"Aw, come on Kiku, cheer up. Getting a C isn't a bad grade at all. " Yori smiled, trying to ease my humiliation, though that didn't help coming from an A+ student like Yori.

I sighed, dragging my hand down my face. ' _Stupid Yagari_.' I mentally cursed him. I had worked with him all quarter, and yet he still gave me a C.

"You know what would cheer you up?" Yori nudged me sarcastically. "The Night Class." Yori giggled.

"Let's go see them." I laughed, shrugging.

"That unusual for you." Yori cocked a brow at me, surprised I took her up on her sarcastic gesture.

"So what." I laughed as I turned to follow the large crowd of laughing and aweing girls who ran towards the rod iron gates.

"Night class!" Another girl squealed, as she rushed up toward the gate reaching out the many beautiful white uniforms as they passed, preparing themselves for classes. The Night Class shared some very similar features; they were tall, fit, stunning, and all facially gorgeous.

"You've come to see me!" Nozumo shouted, boyish grin lighting up his features. His eyes glistening emerald beneath his long and lighter bangs – his hair framing his boyish and strong features perfectly as his thick, tightly woven raven braid swayed behind him with each eager step.

"No way, she just came here to see if Kiryuu was here… like always."

I turned to the familiar redhead with thick-framed glasses, scowling.

"I'm shocked she didn't leave before the gate opened." Her perfect blonde friend laughed behind freshly manicured bubblegum pink nails.

"Typical." Nozumo grunted, his narrowed eyes deepening into tones of evergreen. "Always throwing yourself at me just to see a reaction." He snidely mocked.

"Throwing myself at you!" I seethed through clenched teeth. His eyes lit, amused by my backlash.

"Isn't that what this—acting so innocent—is really about?" He glanced down at my feet, trailing slowly up my body whilst shamelessly biting his lower lip.

"Kiku." Yori called out, running after me as I peeled from the crowd.

"Kiku!" She yelled.

I turned to her, biting back tears as they pooled in the corners of my eyes. "He attacked me!" I choked, "And he says that I throw myself at him!" I shouted.

"Is it true that you would go… but leave before the gates were opened?" Yori asked with a somber tone.

My eyes shot open. ' _How could she ask me a question like that? Does she not believe me?'_

"I go," I swallowed, "But I end up feeling stupid so I leave. I'm not waiting around or searching for anyone!" I shook my head in disbelief seeing Yori's eyes unmoved and unchanging.

"If you are going to lie can you at least come up with a better excuse!" Yori scoffed, "Listen, you don't need to apologize or thank Zero for anything! Just forget about him, Kiku!" Yori yelled.

"How do you think I feel!" I felt tears run down my cheeks. "I don't want things to stay this way."

"You'll just make it worse." Yori warned. I shook my head, angered.

"I can't just let things be the way they are! I can't keep hurting people." Yori's expression changed. Her eyes wished to retract her words, apologizing.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself as I tried to bite back tears. "I'm sorry, Yori." I apologized. "Let's just forget about all of this and go eat some dinner, ok?" I opened my eyes with a softer expression of regret. ' _She's my only friend._ '

Yori followed, nodding in agreement. "So where should we go?" Yori tried to smile, doing everything in her to soften the tension between us.

"Somewhere before curfew is up!" I wiped my eyes, laughing at my stubborn stupidity. What pride did I really have?

We quickly left with the approval of a school official who guarded the entrance.

We found a place to eat that was close to the campus at a larger strip of mom and pop shops. We went to have dinner at a small diner restaurant that had a wide menu and was affordable.

"How bout it – desert for dinner?" I eyed the milkshakes, my sweet tooth tempting me.

"I might not want ice cream and cake for dinner, but I sure do want a smoothie or milkshake." Yori laughed, both silently agreeing on a milkshake.

"What flavor are you going to get?" I poked at the classic laminated menu a few times, pointing at the picture of three milkshakes in tall glasses with whipped topping and cherries – chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla.

"Hm, I think vanilla." She smiled. "How about you?"

"Strawberry." I smiled pointing to the light pink picture. "My favorite." I smiled. "All those bloody strawberries will quench my hunger!" I laughed, hissing at Yori as I pulled my upper lip to reveal my blunt canines, pretending to be a vampire.

"Strawberry doesn't look like blood." Yori giggled, almost as if knowing.

"Not in a shake silly, but eating them… Ah forget it; I'm just fooling around anyways." I smiled, shaking my head at Yori. She was so practical.

"That report on myths really got you, huh?" Yori asked a bit interested.

"I guess so. I mean, I always wonder why people make up monsters to epitomize the monsters in themselves? Think about vampires. It's impossible. Red eyes, fangs, claws, bats, all that stuff… but the drinking of blood is different. It drains people of their life but it doesn't kill a person, does it? Instead it turns them into the same beast. I always wonder what metaphor a vampire is supposed to be for in life?" I thought aloud while twirling a packet of sugar in my fingers.

"Yeah… I wonder how that myth started?" Yori too thought. How had it become a myth in the first place? She wondered; How did someone know of their secretive existence at that time in history, and yet, the Night Class remained completely unknown in today's age.

"What would you like to order?" The waitress dressed in classic attire came around the table, taking our menus.

"I would like a strawberry milkshake and… vegetable soup." I smiled happily, thinking back to dinner at Kaien's home. Yori blinked twice, surprised by my choice. I was shocked they offered it!

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake and a hamburger please." Yori smiled thinking at the classic combination.

"Alright, your order should be ready in a few minuets." The waitress smiled warmly scurrying off into the kitchen.

"Yori?"

"Yeah?" She looked up hesitantly.

"Last night Kaien invited me to diner and I declined and ended up crying all night long so… do you think I should buy him something to make up?" I glanced to my side seeing a bakery rack. "Like one of those cookies or something?" I wondered aloud pointing to the cookies behind the counter.

"I guess so." She smiled. "I think that's sweet of you. He's a really good guy."

"I just felt bad for that whole 'incident'; it is pretty embarrassing now that I think back to it." I nervously played with the hem of my overcoat, trying to forget about my pitiful sobbing.

"Here are your shakes." The waitress smiled, placing the white and pink shakes at our table.

"Thank you." We both smiled in unison.

"I think I'll get a few cookies." I decided. "Is that suitable gift or is that considered 'flirting'?" I cocked a brow, looking back at Yori who shrugged.

"I guess not, it's like a gesture." Yori reasoned. "Who are you going to give them to?" She eyed me as she took a sip of her creamy white shake. "Kaien and anyone else…?" Yori trailed.

"No one special." I smiled from ear to ear before taking a sip of my own soft pink shake, spooning off some of the fluffy white cream.

"Oh?" She laughed.

"What about you," I eyed her. "Got any boy you like?"

"Not particularly." Yori sighed. She wasn't infatuated in the Night Class like the other girls; sure she's had crushes… but nothing ever serious. None of the boys in our classes were ever interested with anyone in the Day Classes, not as if a relationship was even permitted by school code. It seemed lonely and impossible for any budding relationship.

"I know of a boy who likes you though." Yori's head shot up, spitting out the straw as she stared skeptically. "Haven't you noticed Junichi stare at you in classes?" I asked a bit taken back at Yori's surprise. "Are you serious, Yori?" Yori was now a soft tint of pink.

"Really… me?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

"I think he likes chocolate chip. He buys them quite often from the bookstore." I snickered, pointing toward the cookies. Yori turned to to a darker shade of pink. Valentines Day was coming up. Yori could not miss this opportunity.

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

"So you give yours to Junichi and I'll give these to Yagari and Headmaster Cross." I smiled with a large paper bag in hand. We'd just returned from dinner, which was a much-needed escape from campus.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Yori asked sheepishly.

"I would go with you if I could…" I reasoned, thinking if I were a man, of course. "But don't you like guys like Junichi? He's the smartest in chemistry and he's the best on the sports team, you know?" I laughed pushing Yori out of the door of our dorm. "No excuses!" I called through the locked door to Yori's questioning.

I set down my stuffed animal backpack, pulling my brush out and running it through my hair quickly as I straightened myself up to see Kaien after our last encounter. If I were to see him tonight I would have to hurry. Curfew wasn't up yet… though it was getting pretty close.

"Headmaster Cross," I softly knocked on the door after making it across campus to his office.

"Kiku, what a nice surprise!" Kaien giddily clasped his hands together as he gestured for me to come inside.

"Yori and I went out for dinner and we picked up a few cookies… I thought you might like one?" I nervously smiled, pulled out a chocolate chip cookie.

"I would love one!" He snatched the cookie happily.

"I wanted to thank you for…" I felt my breath escape my lungs. "Last night." I nervously looked down at my brown shoes.

"That? It wasn't such a big deal; I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Yagari had told me your performance in class started to slip." He smiled taking a small nibble of the cookie. "These are so good! Thank you!" He happily smiled. I tried to smile as Zero flashed through my mind once more. I still could not rid my mind of the glare of crimson eyes.

"Well, have a good night, Kaien! Oh, and thanks again." I smiled sincerely, "For everything." I waved before shutting the office door behind myself quickly as Kaien waved goodbye.

' _Yagari,_ ' I glanced toward the direction of the classroom. ' _It wasn't eight yet, he should still be here_.' I ventured from the official offices to the class hall. I smiled as I whipped around the corner to see the history class. I straightened my blouse before taking a deep breath – he would or he wouldn't be here; I wouldn't chase after him again. I quietly opened the door to see Yagari snap up from his book.

"You again?" He asked a bit busy.

"Uhm… Well," I couldn't find the words to explain myself, not having expected such a rugged tone. I shook the paper bag, smiling brightly.

"What do you want?" Yagari asked skeptically.

"To give you a thank you present." I smiled, "You look like you could use it." I walked up to his desk, opening the bag, thumbing through the different cookies. Yagari eyed me unappreciative, "Sugar or chocolate chip?" I chewed my lip, thinking which better suited his tastes.

"You interrupted me to give me sweets?" He asked blankly, unappeased.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me this quarter." I smiled, "I got a _C_ by the way." My icy sharp eyes clashed with his, cracking his solemn expression with one of amusement. Nevertheless, Yagari looked at the clock behind him, his mind clearly somewhere else.

"How about sugar? I think you could use something to sweeten up that tough, gruff attitude?" I mocked, nervously pulling the cookie out of the bag and handing it out to Yagari with a smile. Yagari furrowed his brows at me before taking the cookie in his larger muscular hands.

"I think it's cute," He chuckled. "Having a crush on your teacher."

I coughed; choking on air after the initial blow had landed. I narrowed my eyes at Yagari, who smiled shamelessly.

"Now you're starting to listen to those snotty girls?" I scoffed, crumpling the bag in an attempt to close it. "I just wanted to do something nice is all… It seems like a girl can't do anything nice anymore without being told she's in love." I sighed.

"Good luck with that." He chuckled with a large bite of the cookie, grabbing a book and heading out of the classroom, throwing on his coat.

"If you are going to teach Ethics next… can you give this to Nozumo?" I asked with a sheepish smile, predicting his reaction.

Yagari froze, glancing back at me. "Stay the hell away from the night class." He turned the corner with a glare.

' _I want nothing to do with him, but why are you so protective of the Night Class_.' I sighed.

I looked down into the paper bag seeing the two cookies left… "Idiot." I smiled inwardly at my stupidity; neither Nozomu nor Kiryuu would enjoy the sugary cookies despite having still bought them. I wanted to change things, but I began to doubt my own intentions

' _Headmaster Cross – I'll just give them to him…'_ I reasoned. ' _That way if I'm questioned for breaking curfew I can say that I had to meet with Kaien. He wouldn't file a report._ ' I thought logically, heading from the class halls to his personal home across campus.

The sun had had fully set – darkness just settling into night as the birds were no longer audible. Only the soft hum of crickets, of which had fallen silent beneath the footfall of my brown leather shoes. The white pure moon was no more than a crescent, receding further into the night in flux of its cycle. The moon would soon disappear, giving light to the brilliant millions of stars ahead. I looked forward to it.

I approached the house that softly glowed with the warmth of Kaien. I knocked softly.

"Kaien…" I softly spoke through the door, backing away after the abrupt opening.

"Kiku," Kaien peeked through the door, removing the deadbolt nimbly. "Everything ok?" He tilted his head, beckoning me in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I scanned the living room. The scent of a home cooked meal wafted past me. "I just thought I'd give you the rest of these." I handed him the paper bag.

"Oh, that's thoughtful." He smiled, though I could tell he was confused at the small gesture. "Sure everything's okay?" He smiled.

"Of course." I nodded. "I actually bought them for Kiryuu." I swallowed, admitting my intentions.

Kaien smiled softly, "I'm afraid that he's not feeling well and sweets may not be the best for him at the moment. I'll tell him of the sweet gesture." He smiled. I nodded, shrinking deeper within my spine with a regretful smile.

"I hope he feels better." I glanced up at Kaien's smile feeling small and brash for even coming back. ' _I should have just dropped it.'_

"I'll tell him." He smiled.

"Sorry for bothering you." I nervously laughed, eyeing the door intently.

"You could never bother me, Kiku." He chirped. "Come and see me anytime." He assured, knowing how uncomfortable I felt.

"I should get going before it gets much darker." I forced a bright smile, gracefully swaying toward the door.

"Goodnight." He smiled with a hearty wave. I nodded trying to be my chipper and bright self as she closed the door behind myself.

"Why can't you just leave it alone?" I cursed at myself bitterly, slinking into the shadows with deep regret lingering in the pit of my stomach – strangling me. I trudged by with a sigh, walking back across campus quietly while simply enjoying the sound of the still night in the shadow of darkness.

"Did you see that!?" A girl squeaked faintly in the distance. My heart rocketed into my throat, listening closely as the crickets had stopped. I crouched lower, hiding behind a bush as I watched the duo slink across campus. I looked around myself frantically, assured I wouldn't be found or there would be a way to run without being found.

' _If they come closer I can report them._ ' I mentally threatened, holding my breath as they slowly approached.

"Would you stop messing around, you're really freaking me out!" A boy whispered angrily to the girl. She nodded, wrapped around the boys arm. I felt my pulse lighten, grateful they passed by without further thought. I sat silently behind the bush for several minuets until I could no longer hear their clumsy footsteps treading through the campus brush.

I got to my feet and straightened my hair. I pulled the stray strands back, swooping it to the right of my neck, rubbing and kneading the sore flesh of my shoulder as I could feel a headache coming on. ' _Ouch_.' I winced, pulling my hand away from the sudden pain – a scab. I touched the wound, surprised to feel a familiar wetness – a burning sting. I examined the soft and dim red liquid that pooled on my fingertips. It was blood.

I jumped back, creeping in the brush as I listened intently and silently. I heard something off in the distance. ' _A guard_.' I feared.

I kept my eyes peeled, turning to my left hearing the sound off in the distant darkness. A faint yet ever prominent rumble followed by what sounded like coughing. I waited in the darkness of the shadows, listening intently as the sound disappeared.

My heart began to beat slowly as I heard the sound once more, followed by a heavy second set of heavy coughing. ' _It sounds like someone is being attacked.'_ I stepped closer hearing loud rumbling from an old maintenance shed.

"Fuck!" A sharp groan rang through the shed. A thundering of what sounded like equipment shortly followed, echoing as the victim coughed – mercilessly being beaten and asphyxiated.

My trembling hands tore at the doorknob with a newfound desperation. Adrenaline had kicked in, surging through my veins as I clawed the heavy door open as the strangling continued.

I gasped as I stared into the darkness. Nothing other than two glowing red eyes could be seen in the black of night, peering devilishly back at me.

My nightmares had resurged, taking on human form.

"Kiryuu," His name escaped my lips, recognizing the glowing intricacy of his tattoo that I'd admired so many times before. Even in the darkness of night with the minimal moonlight that pored in from the opened door… I knew. "Kiryuu!" I ran at the man who choked, strangling himself in the darkness.

He'd batted me away forcefully, knocking the air from my lungs as my back had hit the shed's wall, slumping to the floor along with a clatter of garden tools as I wheezed for air. He fell to his knees as he suffocated himself with his hands, crushing his windpipe in desperation.

I coughed, bracing myself on the floor as my ears rang after the moment of impact. I collected myself, coming to the sounds of his muffled and dimming gargling. I lunged to his side, shrieking.

I stared up into glowing crimson eyes, crying out in pain as he forcefully drove me into the splintered floors, pinning me. My heart slammed against my ribs, thundering against his chest. ' _Those eyes… Those red eyes…'_ I turned to stone, frozen with fear.

I screamed, writhing in agonizing pain as he tore at my neck, gouging my neck with what felt like a cold knife. I rasped for air, my lungs unable to intake oxygen as I choked on tears and screams. I could hear the soft and wet chewing of flesh as razor sharp fangs cut deeply into the soft and delicate tissues of my neck – tearing them. He had bitten me. I could feel the hot surge of liquid spilling from my veins as my thundering pulse peaked, spilling into his mouth as he hungrily drank as much as he could possibly gulp down.

' _Drinking blood…_ ' The stench churned in my stomach, causing the fear to tunnel my vision as the horror began to sink deep within me as I thrashed. Images flashed before my eyes: Men in black coats; Drinking Blood; Fangs. ' _Vampire._ ' I could feel my body becoming fainter, more distant as I fell further down the rabbit hole of blackness that encompassed me.

I continued to fight for as long as my body could, kicking and flailing beneath the weight of the monster. "Help!" I screeched to no avail, my body being driven deeper into the floor, ripping and tearing at my neck with thick fangs. "Please… Someone!" I cried as my tunneling vision collapsed on me completely, surrounding me in silent darkness.

" _Why are you crying, little one?" The voice taunted in the darkness of night, leaning against the wall, hiding in the shadows of darkness._

" _Wake up!" The little girl begged as she held the lifeless man's head in her hands, shaking him with everything in her – begging him to wake up. She ignored the cold thick liquid that drenched her hands and body as she held his head in her lap. "Wake up uncle…" She cried hugging his cold body as much as her small frame could take._

" _Please wake up… please!" She ignored the man standing in the shadows. She shook her uncle as hard as possible, twining her fists in his jacket trying to shake the unresponsive man, his blood now soaked her hair as she lied her head on his chest, crying. "Please!" She screeched, driving him into the ground as forcefully as she could._

" _That's it." The sinister tone snickered, "Hate him – loathe the man who held you. Despise his very existence." The cold voice demanded to the crying girl not ever moving from the shadows._

" _Please, uncle! Wake up! Please! You were my Daddy…!" She pitifully lamented, looking down at the man in her feeble and shaking arms. He was cold, pale, motionless, lifeless, and unresponsive. He was dead. She tried to stop her sobbing as she softly held back the sniffles, trying to calm her aching heart. She kissed the man's cold, bloodied lips._

" _You're alone now. No one is left." He snapped, "Hate the man who left you all alone!" He demanded with an angered yell. Her terrified orbs shot up at the man who revealed himself from the shadows. She gripped the man beneath her tighter as she gasped, staring up at his crimson eyes. She couldn't tear her eyes from his enticing orbs. The little girl began to shiver in fear as the man approached her, his eyes fiery red._

" _I love you!" She shook him, "Please! Please wake up!" She screamed, her head slamming down against the man, sobbing as she hugged him, her white nightgown now crimson red – the very same color of those glaring orbs._

 _The little girl screamed as she felt something pull her hair, trying to pull her from her only father figure. She screamed as she clawed at him, "Wake up! I love you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She never got the chance to tell him before he left for work. She never told him how much he meant to her. She never told him how much he meant. "Please, Uncle!" She cried as the fiery orbs pulled her hair much harder. She could hear the tension, unable to cling to the man any longer._

" _Hate him." The fiery orbs demanded lowly as he twined his fist further in her hair as she let out a squeal of pain, slapping her. "Hate his very existence." She could no longer take the pain, being dragged to her feet by her hair as she tried to pry the man's hands from her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to look away from the glowing red orbs. They stared at her with intent._

" _You killed him!" She yelled at the man who now stooped down to her height still clutching her by her hair._

" _Love the pain he has caused you," he smiled, twining his fist in her hair, enough to make her squeal in pain as she grabbed at his cold hands, trying to pull them from her hair. "Love the hurt he left you with," He pulled the screaming and kicking girl into a hug, pinning her against him. "Love me, darling." He whispered into her ear softly, his cold lips caressing her hot blood soaked ear._


	6. Crimson Memories

- _SoKawaii_

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

"Kiku…"

I opened my eyes, blinking hesitantly at the light that pierced my pupils. I looked around the room, my head reeling uncontrollably to one side as I tried to focus. I felt intoxicated, unable to sit up, open my eyes, or listen to anything but the heavy numbness that overtook my body. Light flashed behind my eyelids, slow and drawn out as I slipped in and out of consciousness.

I winced, a soft nuance of pain still flooding through my body as I inhaled deeply though my shallow breathing hadn't changed. ' _Am I sleeping?_ ' I tried to brace myself in bed, unable to move my arm beneath myself – unable to move my left arm all together, despite the great delay in my right arm.

I gave up, closing my eyes as I settled into the comforting darkness of my strong cocktail of morphine.

"Kiku," A soft whisper played in my mind, followed by a ghosted touch. "Are you awake?" I opened my eyes, unable to open the left as I could see a softer honey outline. ' _Kaien!_ ' I struggled, desperately trying to brace myself in bed.

"Don't move," He softly cooed, blotting my head with a cold towel. "Just relax." He softly spoke. I could faintly feel him touch my neck, but I watched his blurred hand brush the hair from my groggy eyes.

I heard myself mumbling about the pain, unaware of the deep throbbing. I opened both eyes with a croak of pain, wincing as I felt my head fall to the side – unable to support the weight under this heavily sedated state.

"Kaien," I swallowed, clearing my dry throat with a whimper. I glanced to my left. I recognized him in this blurred state, "Yagari?"

He glared, icy orbs sharp without a glimmer of remorse. I braced myself, shifting uncomfortably. ' _What's going on…_ '

"Don't struggle." He sneered at me. "You've done enough damage."

"Damage?" My eyes shifted, "You have the gall to watch her in this state and claim that she has caused the damage?"

"Nozomu?" I shook my head, reeling in and out of a pounding headache as the pain would come and go. "What's happening?" He approached, emerald eyes somber.

"Relax," He breathed. "You're safe here." I flinched faintly feeling his hand reach for mine.

' _Safe? With you?_ ' I looked down at myself, sucking in a ragged breath seeing myself lying in the infirmary hooked up to an IV of some sort. "What happened?" I began to panic, sitting up in bed with a jolt despite being unable to hold myself upright.

"You were attacked by an animal." He paused, "You lost a fair amount of blood. You'll be very weak."

"Animal?" I gaped, reaching for my neck identifying the source of shooting pain. Memories came flooding back to me as I felt my heartbeat begin to soar within my chest as my blood pressure began to drop further leaving me with the same tunneled vision that I lost consciousness to. The same terror clutching my senses.

 _I screamed, writhing in agonizing pain as he tore at my neck, gouging my neck with what felt like a cold knife. I rasped for air, my lungs unable to intake oxygen as I choked on tears and screams. I could hear the soft and wet chewing of flesh as razor sharp cut deeply into the soft and delicate tissues of my neck – tearing them. He had bitten me. I could feel the hot surge of liquid spilling from my veins as my thundering pulse peaked, spilling into his mouth as he hungrily drank as much as he could possibly gulp down._

"Kiryuu," I vividly recalled the attack. "He…" Red eyes flashed within my mind. "He's…" I felt my face scrunch as tears burnt at the corners of my eyes, instantly spilling over despite Kaien's worried hushing. I gasped for air, shuttering into my balled fists. "He did this!" I screeched.

"He didn't do this intentionally." Kaien assured softly, stroking my head as I wracked with tears – shocked and questioning my own reality. "He's been unstable for a while," Kaien pursed his lips, "No one could have imagined something like this would happen."

"Lies." Nozumo spat at Kaien. "You knew full well that he was capable of something like this – it wouldn't be his first time." He rolled his eyes at Kaien who defended Zero's behalf.

"He…" I sputtered thinking back to the same images that played within my mind the night before: vampires. "He's a monster."

"A vampire?" Yagari mused, amused by my reaction. "Of course." He nodded. "I warned you about him." Icy blue eyes stared intently, stark with seriousness.

I shook my head in disbelief. "They're…. real?" I swallowed, thinking back to the article we had read in ethics about the birth of the vampire – the tales of mans consuming desire.

"Of course, darling." Sparkling emerald eyes smirked shamelessly, chuckling at my horror. I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate. "I, along with the students of the Night Class, can vouch on dear Yagari's behalf."

"I'm sure you have many questions." Kaien softly interrupted. "It must be a very confusing and scary time for you."

"Feel free to ask anything of me." Nozumo quipped, kissing the back of my hand as he did upon every greeting. I spotted it amongst his smirk, revealing a single fang. I wrenched my hand from him, mortified to see it with my own eyes – the truth so flagrantly displayed before me.

"Enough." Yagari sneered, "Get the hell out." Icy blue clashed with emerald pools of the same expression – disgust.

"I have a right to be here." Nozumo spat, turning to Kaien with a somber expression. "If it weren't for me she wouldn't be here." He scoffed, clenching his jaw tightly as he cursed beneath his breath.

"He's right. He did bring Kiku here while alerting both of us." Kaien sighed, obviously not fond of the idea of him staying. "Only if Kiku is comfortable with the idea." I nodded. "Maybe he can answer some of your questions – you must have many."

"Am I a vampire?" I blurted, slipping back into the hold of the morphine.

Kaien smiled warmly, "No, you are still Kiku." He chuckled softly, however, not undermining my fears "You couldn't become a vampire being bitten by Zero. You're very weak from the blood loss, but under our care you should return to normal within the next few weeks." Kaien sat at my side, comforting me.

"Is this real?" I held my pounding forehead, questioning my naivety and my consciousness.

"You see the dilemma we face." Nozumo scoffed, "It's better that humans are unaware of our existence. We've put great effort in hiding within the shadows for the better of humans. If truth were known, history may repeat itself, resulting in many innocent people being either staked or burned at the stake for the mere suspicion." His tone serious and eyes pensive.

"Are all of the myths true?"

"Like I can turn into a bat and I'll turn to ashes if exposed to holy water or daylight?" Nozumo burst into laughter, boyish features undermining my simple question. I squirmed uncomfortably, trying to choke back a blush as he relished in my sheepishness. "No darling, there seem to be quite a few misconceptions about us."

"Most vampires live in elitist and aristocratic societies; by becoming rich and powerful they stay untouched and out of reach by the means of general society. Some vampires have keen innate abilities. We might consider them as extraordinary talents. These abilities can vary greatly amongst each vampire." Kaien's honey orbs eyed Nozumo with a knowing look.

I glanced at Yagari who lit a cigarette, chewing my lip.

"This man? He kills innocent men like me." Nozumo scoffed.

He took a deeper drag, obviously irate.

"Men—like you—who tempt me." Yagari corrected with a sharp glare.

"You kill vampires?" I felt a sense of relief wash over me. "So you're a vampire hunter?" I thought back to our ethics class.

Yagari didn't need to affirm my suspicion, it was clear that he was a vampire hunter now that I looked closely. He'd done so much as give me a cross – protecting me from evils. I could tell he wasn't a man of any god by the way he spoke, smoked, and drank. There could be no way that Yagari was a vampire. He made it evident that he held a deep hatred for vampires.

"Yes, my dear, this man is a lowly Vampire Hunter." Nozumo affirmed with a disgusted slur.

"Kiryuu," I shot up from the cot, my eyes wide, pleading.

Yagari smirked behind the cloud of smoke, stepping on hot ashes. "What?" He grunted. "Did I kill him?" His icy blue eye gleamed with amusement. I swallowed harshly due to the dryness of my mouth, tears pooling in my eyes. I watched his amusement fade into contempt.

"He is my underling." Yagari mumbled with a grunt of discontentment.

"Kiryu is a vampire… or a vampire hunter?" I swam in circles within my head just beneath the heavy warmth of the morphine.

"Both," He rolled his eyes. "Such a self-loathing hypocrite." Nozumo sighed, not in the least amused.

"Where is he?" I scanned the room, looking at each man who looked at the other. "What happened to him?" I demanded, straining my IV and my consciousness as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"He's recovering. This was a traumatic experience for him."

"Traumatic for that selfish bastard?" Nozumo barked, "She wears his mark – something she'll never erase from her delicate porcelain skin – a permanent reminder of the hell he'd put her through!" Nozumo shouted with a sense of apparent attachment and ownership, lunging at Kaien.

"You attacked me – he stopped you!" I sneered, my neck throbbing intensely in spite of the morphine with a low and dull pain gnashing at my mind.

"He didn't bother to stop himself, did he?" His sharp tone bit back at me painfully like that of a snake.

"No," I shook my head. "No, he tried to stop." I held my head.

 _He'd batted me away forcefully, knocking the air from my lungs as my back had hit the shed's wall, slumping to the floor as I wheezed for air. He fell to his knees as he suffocated himself with his hands, crushing his windpipe in desperation._

"He tried to kill himself." I watched Kaien's expression turn solemn, yet knowing. "I couldn't let him!" I cried into balled fists as the IV bit deeply into my arm.

"Zero didn't want to hurt you." Kaien softly spoke, gently petting my head as tears continued to fall freely.

"But you repeatedly ran back to him – teasing him despite my warning. If it weren't for you he wouldn't have been on the cusp of becoming another level E." Yagari angrily shot, stabbing his finger in my direction. "You made your bed – now lay in it."

"Level E?"

"The bloodlust of a vampire can turn him into an insatiable animal that kills without regard, without reason despite how many victims it drains. This creature has been designated as a Level E. Thanks to none other than you… Kiryuu is no longer on the fine line of his humanity and of his true nature." Nozumo reasoned with disgust, "But it is only temperate. He will soon lust after your blood like he did his Yuki. Using little Yuki's blood as bait to calm the beast inside." Nozumo glared down at myself, equally as disgusted with the relief written across my face.

I glanced up at Kaien, confused. "So if he doesn't have blood at Level E… will he will die?"

"Vampires at Level E won't die immediately. They can live a level E for many years, but their bloodlust consumes them. Zero, however, wouldn't survive very long." Kaien spoke curtly.

"He's weak."

"Who drove him to that insanity?" Yagari narrowed his eyes at Nozumo. "This all started because of your damn thirst."

"Nozumo, this is the second time I'm hearing of something like this." Kaien softly spoke as he took his stand from my side. "Interference with the Day Class students in any way, shape, or form is strictly against this school's regulations." Kaien pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, making eye contact with irate emerald orbs. "Now you can either abide my school's regulations or find another place better suited."

"I'm ashamed of my actions, but you must know that these pills are nothing but a fraud – a hoax to lure vampires to become students at your academy so you can fulfill some deluded dream of yours. They don't even begin to cut the edge." Nozumo narrowed his eyes at Kaien.

"Pills?" I asked thinking back to the pills that I'd seen Zero take quite often.

"With water these pills turn to blood. They're drab and nothing like the real thing." Nozumo sighed angrily, tossing a small packet that looked like a mint container at me. "It lacks all human essence; fear, passion, lust…"

"The students of the Night Class seem to have received the synthetic blood very well. However, I understand that these pills do not work for all students." Kaien acknowledged.

"Kiryuu takes these…" I opened the container, trying to grab a single pill though my intoxicated actions made it difficult. "They turn into blood?" I eyed the small white pill in awe.

"Unfortunately Zero's body has not yet taken to these pills either. He goes without blood as long as he possibly can… but it's become more and more difficult for him as he's come to full maturity. He used to be able to control himself for much longer. Before Yuki he had gone six years without a drop." Kaien smiled.

"That is like not eating for six years? How is he alive?" I questioned, stunned.

"He's stronger then he's made out to be. If it weren't for you flaunting yourself all over hell and gone, Zero wouldn't have bitten you." Yagari sighed, pulling out another cigarette.

"He didn't kill me though." I sharply reasoned.

"Zero's never drained a person – killing them." Kaien assured softly.

"He's come close though." Yagari sighed, sucking another drag from the lit cigarette. "He's capable."

"I created Cross Academy with the vision that vampires and humans could coexist in the same world harmoniously. Many vampires were once people, too. They shouldn't be denied their human rights because of an unfortunate event." I agreed with Kaien… but I had never thought of it that way. Many vampires were once people, too.

"If I didn't turn into a vampire after being bitten… how?"

"Pureblood vampires possess the power to turn humans into vampires. They are very scarce, but they exist."

"Yuuki Kuran." Nozumo grinned, humored to see Kaien's eyes dim. "The pureblood princess."

"Yuki…" I gaped. "Yuki was a pureblood?" I shook my head, confused. "She was a vampire?"

"At birth." Nozumo interrupted Kaien, "However, for her own protection she was transformed into human form at a young age. It didn't last long. Was it a whole 15 years?" Nozumo chortled, eyeing Kaien. "Anyway, her brother decided to take her for himself in fear of losing her to your beloved Kiryuu – awakening her pureblood, and therefore, awakening his princess; the princess she was always meant to be." Nozumo slickly mocked, enjoying my mixed reaction of confusion and disgust. "The purebloods keep their bloodlines pure for a reason – incest is a small price to pay for such power."

"That's why she's no longer with the academy…" It clicked.

"Very good," Nozumo purred. "My girl is such a smart one, isn't she?" He scornfully smiled, mocking me directly.

"I think Kiku has had enough for one night. You can return to the Night Class sessions." Kaien clipped Nozumo's comment, eyeing him seriously. Nozumo dismissed Kaien with a snort, unmoved.

Kaien sighed, unwilling to fight. "You need to rest Kiku and to focus solely on resting. You'll be excused from classes until you make a full recovery. Until then, you'll stay under my close watch to make sure your health is restored to the fullest!" Kaien smiled, patting me on the head as a means to assure me. "Tonight has been a very life changing night for you. If you ever have any questions, feel free to come and see me, alright?" Kaien smiled warmly. I nodded.

"What do I tell Yori…" I thought aloud after settling into the uncomfortable cot. ' _I won't be back tonight… maybe I hadn't come back?_ ' I questioned reality and my sense of time.

"She knows about the Night Class." Kaien nodded with a glimmer. "I personally informed her about what transpired the other night." Kaien smiled. "Now just rest. Tomorrow we can see if you're well enough to return to the comfort of your dorm."

"No," I pleaded, grabbing Kaien's hand as he stood to leave. "I want to go back to my dorm." I begged, gripping his hand tightly feeling his body go slack. "Please, Kaien. I don't want to be alone." I felt hot tears burning my eyes.

"I'll take her."

Yagari rolled his eye at Nozumo who volunteered without a shred of hesitance, "Absolutely not."

"Please," I felt my heart begging to race. "I don't want to stay in here." I glanced around myself seeing the drab and cold infirmary, my blood cold seeing the shadows engulf the walls.

"If I were to be caught with a Day student I could simply remove any memory of having seen us. My taking her is the safest of the three of us." He reasoned, obviously opportunistic. "You wouldn't want students to happen across the Headmaster or an instructor carrying a limp and drugged girl throughout campus, would you?"

"She is safest here." Kaien snapped, outraged by his suggestions.

"If she'd agree to go with a vampire after everything…" Yagari chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Let her."

"Fine." Kaien faced Nozumo with a grave seriousness. "You'll report to my office in thirty minuets." He ordered, still not trusting Nozumo despite having brought me here.

I braced myself, sitting up in the cot in spite of the pain that surged within my neck as I turned to face Kaien, thanking him silently.

"I can't allow you to bring the morphine with you." Kaien pulled the IV from my arm quickly and painlessly. "Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Pain is a mental state." Nozumo smirked, "Something I can easily manipulate."

Yagari chuckled, amused with Nozumo's haughty remark. "Then why don't you erase her memories?" I glanced over at emerald sparkling eyes, blinking in disbelief. ' _Could he do that?_ '

"Of course I can, but I don't want you to forget who saved you." His smug smile frightened me. ' _He can hear my thoughts?'_ I panicked seeing him wink at me, giving me a wolfish smirk. "Plus, tending to your pain is much more rewarding." He placed his larger hand on my shin, gripping it softly. To my surprise his touch radiated with warmth.

"Nozumo." Kaien's clipped tone broke his intent gaze. "Twenty-eight minuets."

"You can't walk." He looked down at me with knowingness. To my horror I could no longer feel my legs. "So don't resist me." I held my tongue, afraid to jeopardize my chance at getting back to the safety of my dorm.

I shifted uncomfortably feeling Nozumo pull me close, picking me up nimbly in a way that you might hold a child. "Twenty six minutes." He affirmed, nodding to Kaien as he shrugged past Yagari, winking as he ran his tongue along his fangs with a wicked smirk in a way that both mocked and derided his authority.

' _What a jackass._ ' I sighed.

"Even still you resist me." Nozumo chuckled, whispering against my ear with a slick smirk as he cradled me possessively. "Now's not the time to tempt me with your dirty little mind." His icy voice sent chills down my spine as fear resonated deep within me. Thanks to the drugs, I couldn't recognize my fear I could only focus on the warmth of my bed.

"Don't touch me, vampire." I slurred at him.

"Is that what you wish?" His voice had become low and sinister. "For me to act like a vampire?" He pressed his nose against my ear, whispering into it with a shallow deep, icy breath.

"Theb you'd better watch your vial tongue, my sweet Kiku." He sneered, snapping his jaws at me. His white fangs flashed in the dark of night against the pale moonlight, clearly visible. "I wouldn't mine marking you, making you my lover." He traced my neck with his fingers, teasingly.

"Don't touch me…" I pushed from him, struggling beneath his gentle embrace in spite of the morphine's hold. I couldn't do much, and he knew it.

"No man will touch you." He softly assured as I fell docile beneath his grasp, walking down the halls with an eerie calmness. "No one other then me." His eyes flicked down at me, shrouded with seriousness that left my heartbeat racing.

I looked to my side, averting my eyes from his painful stare as I let my body fall limp beneath the tunneling vision that appeared suddenly as I watched the familiar classes pass by. It was the dead of night, no illumination besides the moon that peered in through the intricate floor-to-ceiling windows.

He walked in silence, stopping briefly as he exited the class hall.

"What?" I glanced up at him, curious to see him pause. A look of bewilderment graced his features for only a moment, of which he tried to play off with his seductive eyes.

"This is the way you came before, isn't it?" He smirked to himself. He noted my sudden stiffness in his arms as the memories played back.

" _Why can't you just leave it alone?" I cursed at myself bitterly, slinking into the shadows with deep regret lingering in the pit of my stomach – strangling me. I trudged by with a sigh, walking back across campus quietly while simply enjoying the sound of the still night in the shadow of darkness._

" _Did you see that!?" A girl squeaked faintly in the distance. My heart rocketed into my throat, listening closely as the crickets had stopped. I crouched lower, hiding behind a bush as I watched the duo slink across campus. I looked around myself frantically, assured I wouldn't be found or there would be a way to run without being found._

"If they are truly painful memories, I can gladly take them from you." His eyes softer emerald orbs promised, whispering as he too watched it play over in my mind.

"You can really do that?" I softly spoke, considering his offer to return to a place in life where I was blissfully unaware. "But at what price?"

"Ooh," He eyed me delightfully. "You know me all too well." He clutched the doorknob to my dorm, tapping his foot expectantly.

Yori unlocked the door, opening it for the both of us before hastily crawling into bed with eyes closed. "Good girl," I watched in disbelief as Nozumo gently pet her head as she slept. "So willing."

"You did that?" I gawked, watching Yori sleep soundly as if she'd never moved.

"Of course," He narrowed his eyes at my disbelief. "You want me to do it again?"

"No," I shot back, tired of his childish comebacks. "I just want to sleep." I looked up at him, ready to be let down.

"You don't have to hide your pain."

"You can see my pain?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want anyone peering into my pain or my darkest fears – I wouldn't be weak to anyone.

"You make it so obvious." His tone soft like silk as he cradled me in his arms, comforting me slightly. At least he didn't have the ability to peer into my memories without thinking about them. I promised never to think of those times.

"Not obvious enough." I struggled, trying to break from his brace. I wanted to sleep.

He shut the bathroom door behind himself, sitting me down at the edge of the tub as he knelt in front of me, pulling at my brown shoes as I tried to brace myself against the wall. I still felt intoxicated from the heavy drugs.

"Undress."

"Get out of here you, you…" I bit my tongue against my will, biting harder as I watched his sharp emerald eyes glimmer. He reminded me of my place at this point. "Get out." I swallowed my pride, clawing wearily at the red blood stained tie.

"I'll run the bath," He reached over me, turning on the water with a sharp twist. "But you need to hurry to bed." He whispered, inches from me as he'd tilted his head, lips parted, with intention. "Then I'll remove all your pain."

"Fine," I broke from his gaze, pulling the tie from my neck with a noticeable wince. I pressed gentle fingers against the bandage, feeling the pain radiate beneath my fingers and deep within my spine. "Please leave."

"I'll be in the other room." He assured, shutting the door with a click.

I glanced down at the running water, surprised to feel tears race down my cheeks. I sniffled lightly, quickly brushing the tears from my eyes before shrugging off my coat and skirt. I pulled at each button of the white dress shirt, holding the sink between sudden spells of dizziness. I glanced at the mirror. I was surprised to see the bloodied stain that stretched from my collar down to my breast. I felt weak at the realization of how much blood I'd lost.

I stepped out of my panties; quickly submerging myself in the bath in fear that Nozumo might open the door once the opportunity struck. I rested for several minuets beneath the heavy water, comforted enough to let my body go—sinking deeper within the water.

"Nozumo," I clutched the towel around my body tightly as I whispered through the cracked door, "Bring me the stuffed animal bag." I directed, pointing through the door at the animal on the bed. I held my hand out as I heard him approach.

I gripped him, pulling at his chest blindly. I pulled my hand away, reaching for the softness before tugging it into the bathroom and shutting the door on the purple tiger's tail, which I yanked through the door. I dressed quickly in the large oversized shirt, pulling the brush through my hair as I drew out each moment hoping he'd leave.

I opened the door to see him sitting on my bed with his elbows on his knees, sitting upright upon seeing me. "Don't." I warned him, cutting him off as he stood to greet me. "I don't want to hear it." I pushed past him before crawling into my bed with my back turned toward him.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly feeling the weight of the bed shift. I flinched beneath his touch as it ghosted over my shoulder. "I can still take your pain." I rolled to my back, "But only for tonight." He smiled seeing my narrowed eyes.

"Please," I bit back tears, averting my eyes in shame. I wanted nothing more then to forget.

"Look at me," he cooed, pulling my chin gently to face him. "I can take it all from you, but you'd be blind to the danger that lurks everywhere. You need this for your own survival—not all are lucky enough to survive an attack." I swallowed harshly, unwilling to accept his words. "I will take this pain, though." His emerald eyes scanned the bandage, releasing my chin and gently caressing my cheek as he leaned in deeper, chastely kissing my forehead.

"Sleep."


	7. Fading Roses

_-SoKawaii_

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

"Morning, Kiku."

My eyes opened, blinking slowly as I adjusted to the blinding light. "Yori…" I hoarsely called, whining beneath the sudden sharp pain.

She smiled as I had instinctively reached for her, gently blotting my forehead with a cold cloth. "Morning." She smiled, softly sitting at my side. "Well… evening, I guess." She glanced out at the window, smiling at the setting sun.

"Evening?" My head rolled to the side, "I slept… all day?" I tried to sit up in bed, covering my eye with my palm as I gripped my surging head, looking out the window in disbelief. The sun was setting over the forest of trees that surrounded campus. It was a beautiful sunset tonight. The large and orange sun hung low above the dark evergreen trees, just as the clouds and sky had turned to a swirl of oranges and pinks.

"How long was I asleep?"

"I'm not sure." Yori smiled, looking at me with a look of fainter concern. "You've been out of class for two days." She saw me flinch, closing my eyes tightly as I felt the anxiety of school begin to peck away at me.

"You need to eat and drink something."

I nodded feeling the hallow pit in my stomach, yet it was outweighed by the hallow weight in my chest. It wasn't just a dream – the pain was still here to remind me.

"Here," She handed me a glass of water and two painkillers. "You'll need to change the bandage, too." Her voice was soft and whispered, yet it stung deeply. I nodded once again, taking the pills from her and swallowing them with a chug of water. It hurt to drink, to move my neck, to speak… yet I'd never slept so soundly.

' _Nozumo,_ ' I thought back to him and the relief he'd given me, but it didn't underscore the severity of what happened.

"Are you okay?" Yori asked me, accepting the glass from me as she held it in her lap. Her hazel eyes glanced up at me, sheepishly looking back out at the window.

"It was an accident."

She turned to me, eyes wide. Kaien's words rang in my ears. "It was just an accident." I tried to comfort Yori who bit her lip, eyes becoming glassy as tears bit at the corners.

"I wanted to tell you." She brushed her eyes with her forearm just as tears had threatened to roll down her cheeks, trying to stay strong in front of me. "I just didn't know how." She placed the glass on the nightstand, looking back at me with a look of sheer regret. "I was going to tell you, but you didn't come back – I was too late!"

"Yori," I placed my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her as she held hear head in her hands, wracking with an overwhelming sense of responsibility. "I wouldn't have believed you." I answered truthfully. "I don't even know if I believe it now…" I shook my head pulling my hair back with my hands.

"I didn't believe it at first, either." Yori pursed her lips, "When Yuki told me I thought she was crazy." Yori laughed, reminiscing about that time. "Until I saw it for myself…" She paused, eyes heavy and milky as they drifted back to a darker time.

"Aidou protected me from a Level E vampire sent by Rido during a dark time at Cross Academy." She spoke ever so softly as she reflected back to that day, cheeks held a tinge of pink, thinking back to the man that protected her. "He showed me more about vampires than anyone else – even Yuki."

"Are you afraid of them?"

Yori glanced back at me, surprised by my sudden question. She thought for a moment, lips pursed, eyes pensive. "No," She sighed, looking back towards the window.

"I'm not afraid of them anymore than I am of humans."

Her answer surprised me, but hit me directly and in a way that I'd never expected. Humans in themselves were monsters; Crime, rape, murder… humans were responsible for all of the atrocities. Vampires drank blood to merely exist, while humans eagerly spilt blood on behalf of selfishness and greed.

' _Who is truly the monster?_ ' I looked out the window, watching the sun disappear beneath the lush green forest as the sunset had faded from swirls of oranges and pinks to purples and blues amongst the darkening skies. My heart sunk at the thought of nightfall.

"Are you okay?" Yori clasped my shoulder sensing that the blackness began to tunnel around me, consuming me with the same fear.

"Yeah," I snapped from the urge to allow blackness to engulf me, instead sitting up in bed completely. "I'm hungry."

"I have a couple of instant ramen," Yori smiled, pointing over to the two ramen that sat steaming on her desk with two books placed securely on top so that they would steam. She was so neat and meticulous.

"Thank you, Yori." I smiled, "I'm starving."

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

"Sit down and turn to page 321." Yagari grimaced at the class who chattered amongst themselves.

I peeked around the doorframe, questioning my own brash thinking. I held my books close to my chest, inhaling deeply as I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. ' _I can do this._ ' I coached myself silently despite my slow and throbbing heart. ' _I can't get another C in ethics – my GPA will drop to a flat 3.0._ ' I whined thinking about how I struggled in my other classes, too.

I stepped in through the door, quickly scanning the room for a seat.

"Kiku," Yagari glanced back at me, expression unchanged. He'd caught me like a deer in the headlights. Despite what happened, he wasn't going to give me any breaks. "So nice of you to join us late—sit down." He snapped, pointing over to a seat in the back of the class.

I nodded, quickly scurrying to the back of the class as I took a seat sandwiched between two unfamiliar boys who continued to talk amongst each other. I pulled out my book, quickly turning to page 322.

"What happened to you?" One of the boys smiled a toothy grin.

"I heard she got expelled for sleeping with that guy."

"Who said that!" I snapped my jaws back at the boy who laughed silently beneath his balled fist, gaining a reaction from his brunette friend. My eyes instantly fixed on the redhead about three rows in front of myself. ' _Of course._ ' I narrowed my eyes at the back of her head in disgust.

' _She would have nothing better to do._ '

"I had the stomach flu." I glanced back at the boy who nodded, commenting on how bad I looked. I took it gratefully, better then being accused of sleeping with someone who, in reality, had nearly put me into an eternal sleep.

I tried to follow along in ethics, turning to the exact pages as I pulled out my notes. I was behind – I hadn't even read the last chapter. "Can I see your notes?" I whispered beneath my breath, trying to listen to listen in on Yagari's lecture.

"Notes?" He chuckled, "Seriously?"

' _This'll be an impossible quarter._ '

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

 _Her eyes shot open in horror at the sound of this cold voice cracking with the slightest of a wicked snicker. "Love me." He dared the trembling girl, snickering against her ear "Love the pain, the hurt, the scars." His icy voice trickled down her neck, his silky lips tracing down her ear and along her jaw. She tried to pull the hand away that confined her neck from moving freely. She squealed as she could feel the soft hot tongue emerge from his icy cool lips, licking her jaw gently with a smirk still plastered across it's face, a chuckle escaping his lips as she squirmed._

" _No more!" The little girl tried to pry the strong hand that held her head in place effortlessly. "Stop it!" She began to cry, the man grunted with a laugh tracing down her neck with his icy lips as he sucked softly against the thundering vein in her neck. "Please—Please stop!" She screamed loudly._

My eyes shot open, my heart pounding against my ribs loudly. I was covered with a slick sheen of sweat as the nightmare persisted, haunting me every night since I'd arrived.

I sat up, surprised to see myself in a familiar place. ' _The infirmary._ '

"Kiku," Kaien softly spoke, smiling down at me. "You should rest."

"Kiryuu."

I froze, gasping for air as I watched him grip the doorknob. His back turned to me. He'd become tense and rigid upon hearing me call his name.

"I…" My jaw fell slack as my eyes connected with softer orbs of lavender that were no longer harsh cut grey, but instead filled with another emotion – shame. They were lovely and yet they sent a chill through my body as my pace quickened with the subtle note of fear.

I felt myself suddenly weak, falling back into the pillow as a spell of dizziness washed over me, vomit creeping up my throat as fear struck my heart with an uncomfortable grasp.

"Kiku, are you alright?" Kaien jumped to my side, feeling my head with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine," I scrambled once more in bed, straining to sit upright. "I'm fine!" I pushed past the tunneling blackness, reaching out to Zero who opened the door without a further word.

"Zero," He halted, turning back to me one final time. "Don't..."

I couldn't say anything. The hesitation in my throat choked me silently, unable to say a word. Completely unable to breath in spite of my desire to whisper those words, yet fear left me stunned.

His eyes became narrowed in pain and disgust, though I could tell hesitation engulfed his frame as he slowly shut the door behind himself. Stepping closer to me, as if against his will.

He didn't stop at the door, instead approaching me fully for the first time.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, turning from his blank and emotionless eyes and toward the floor as humiliation and fear boiled my blood. "I didn't know." I stuttered, my voice shaking beneath my thundering heart. I bit my tongue from allowing more tears to spill, as his presence seemed to loom over me at the foot of the bed. I'd been too reckless.

"Don't apologize."

I glanced back at him, surprised to see his eyes serious and locked onto mine shamelessly and his face expressionless. My heart stopped and I shrunk further into the bed, surprised by his unchanging stance. He was so close, standing at the foot of my bed with his hands stuffed in his pockets, clutching something to his left. This was the first time he'd honestly looked at me — Kiku.

"I didn't mean to put you at risk," I blurted, afraid to see him leave. "Your job," I paused, biting my tongue with more pressure seeing his eyes flick back at mine. "Everything." I held my head with my hand. "I was so reckless…"

"I should've been able to control myself." His tone was flat, face unchanging with another step nearer. "Your safety was my priority." He spoke simply though his face twitched in disgust, cutting himself off from a further explanation. It was obvious my presence was difficult for him, and yet he stood so close.

"It's not your fault," I shook my head, "If I had known I wouldn't have put you in that position!"

He turned from me, his face ever so lightly twisted. He shook his head, obviously irate. "I knew—there's no excuse." Lavender eyes snapped back at me, searing deeply into me as I held my breath beneath the hash glare.

I couldn't say anything. Instead, I simply watched his back as he walked from my bedside to the door.

"He's really taking it out on himself." Kaien assured softly as Zero had left without so much as a glance back. Kaien gently rubbed my shoulder knowing that it pained me seeing him so obviously angered with me and yet emotionless – taking the blame for something that I was responsible for. "He's disappointed in himself. He believed he was much stronger, but he knows he is extremely vulnerable at this time. " Kaien sighed as the tears spilled from beneath my balled fists, "Everyone else has taken very well to the blood tablets, but his body still won't adjust to them… but these things take time. No one is responsible for what happened—It was an accident." He smiled again, trying to elicit a smile from me.

"But if I knew sooner," I reasoned with a breathy sniffle, quieted under Kaien's hushing.

"Kiku, you're taking this out on yourself, but you need rest. No one is to blame, and it doesn't do you any good by pinning this on yourself." He reasoned. He was right, there was no way that I could deny that.

"Plus, I don't want you passing out in halls between classes – I said that you were excused until you've fully recovered, Kiku, so please take this time to rest." Kaien gently reprimanded me, of which I nervously shifted beneath his parenting eyes. "We don't want to alarm other students."

"I passed out in the hall?" I sheepishly glanced up at his stern eyes, not remembering where I'd been last.

"Thankfully Zero brought you here before classes were dismissed." His harsh glass-like honey eyes cracked, returning to their fluid warmth as he smiled.

I bit my lip as the memories of my trying to hurry back to my dorm as the darkness chased me came flooding back to me. "He brought me here?" I squeezed my eyes shut in complete disbelief. I had put him in another position that he couldn't avoid – again, unavoidable.

"I'm just glad it wasn't serious," Kaien exhaled with obvious relief, "But if you don't take it easy, your condition could become extreme, Kiku."

He truly cared for my wellbeing, and who was I to refuse his generosity and his care? "I'm sorry." I bit my tongue feeling the disappointment swell deep in the pit of my hallow stomach. "Sometimes I feel like I'm spiraling out of control." I admitted beneath my breath.

"Well, I'd hate to chain you to that bed." Kaien chuckled softly, trying to obviously make light of the situation.

"Now that," He sneered, "I would enjoy very much."

I glanced back at the door, not surprised in the least to see emerald orbs smirking intently back at me. "Did you miss me?" He cooed, a single rose between his spiderlike index and thumb, twirling it slightly with a gentle inhale to the soft scent of the crimson rose.

"Some students between classes had questions…" Kaien spoke with heavy eyes, abusing Nozumo for his ability to toy with the students minds – erasing my memory of fainting in the halls.

"Where are they taking her? Is she sick?" Nozumo chuckled as he mimicked the many panicked students, walking towards me with emerald eyes fixed on mine as his thick braid swayed behind each cocky stride. "Is she dead?" He smiled with a boyish gleam in his eyes, amused by the students fear and misunderstanding.

"I thought it was appropriate." He held out the rose to me, expecting that I take it with a snide remark.

I accepted it wearily, uncomfortable seeing his eyes keen and waiting. I held it awkwardly, nodding in thanks. However, I felt the question eating at the back of my mind. "Can you do what you did last night… again?" I sheepishly glanced up seeing him burst into laughter and Kaien's sharp questioning eyes.

"I've been far too generous, don't you think?" He scoffed. "Plus," He snapped his head toward Kaien. "I'm under surveillance."

"Nozumo," Kaien's honey orbs gleamed, narrowed behind glasses. "Your probation warrants such." His index finger pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Your actions have been questionable."

"Probation?" I furrowed my brows, confused.

Nozumo rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest with a faint sigh. "Another student was attacked, however, they were not as lucky." He eyed me seriously, emerald orbs heavy with boredom. "Brutally raped and beaten – drained completely."

My eyes flared, mortified as I glanced over at Kaien, shocked. "Another attack?" My heart sunk as I thought back to Zero and his emotionless eyes. It was as if they spoke, reaching beyond me. My heart visibly sunk in my chest, though I hurriedly rushed for the pale at my bedside, releasing the contents of my stomach as they splashed against the pale bowl. I coughed, shamefully spiting into the bowl as I wearily accepted the white cloth from Nozumo's extended hand, wiping my mouth of all vomit and the tears that had accompanied the pain of my intense coughing.

"Cross Academy seems to think that I've played a crucial role in the attack… as I was the only student unaccounted for at the hour of the attack." Nozumo sighed, snidely mocking beneath his breath. "So I've been under close watch, and must oblige to all terms… including daily meetings with the headmaster." He eyed me seriously as he gauged my reaction, curious to see my face twist in confusion.

"He was with me," I shook my head, surprised with myself for vouching on Nozumo's behalf. Kaien also eyed me in surprise, glancing back at Nozumo with a doubtful look. "He…" I bit my tongue feeling nauseas, eyeing Nozumo's blackening emerald orbs became slim as he met Kaien's intense stare. "He stayed with me until I fell asleep."

Both men looked at me, brows furrowed, lips slightly parted as if to rebuttal the statement.

"He had a time restriction," Kaien reminded me with a low tone, "I gave him my trust, but I didn't give him permission to stay at the Day Dorms unaccounted for."

"I couldn't sleep. I was afraid to sleep." I admitted, "He helped me fall asleep – all of the pain was gone." My fingers traced my neck and the bandage as I lied through my teeth, yet it was true that he had put me to sleep after waiting for me to bathe.

Kaien eyed Nozumo skeptically, "I'll take that into account as we look for the culprit, but the restrictions stand for everyone's safety." Kaien spoke sternly, not bidding him any freedom.

"I hope these restrictions stand for your boy." Nozumo eyed Kaien knowingly, hinting at my worst fears. My heartbeat quickened seeing Kaien's expression twitch with uncertainty.

"He's under my close watch." Honey-golden eyes gleamed, "I can assure that there will be no more incidents."

"Don't look at me with your false security – look at her." Nozumo stabbed his finger in my direction. "Assure her that, despite his lurking down these halls and across campus, she is safe." He scoffed, humored by my look of sudden horror. "I am not the one at risk."

"My students are my number one priority." Kaien snapped, "I won't have you undermining my loyalty to them." His eyes were soft and mellow, giving me a great sense of relief. "Now if you would, please return Kiku to her dorm and report to my office in twenty minuets flat."

I glanced back at Nozumo who eyed my relief and excitement humorously. I wanted nothing more then to return to my dorm, and he could see I was eager.

"As you wish."


	8. Hatred's Mark

\- SoKawaii

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTION**

* * *

"I'm not sure… When I came back to the room she was already in bed." Her soft voice paused. "I think she was well enough to walk back. I mean, I didn't see anyone else." A soft voice whispered to the hidden figure behind the small opening in the door – Yori.

"Headmaster Cross wanted me to deliver these papers to her." Another voice softly spoke, whispering trying not to wake me. However, I recognized that voice. I peered toward the door, seeing Yori standing in front of the view of the door.

"Thanks, I'll give them to her when she wakes up later. I think it'd be better if I just let her sleep." Yori smiled, shutting the door on my suspicions of who it might have been.

I closed my eyes quickly, lying motionless as if asleep. ' _I wonder why Headmaster Cross would want papers delivered to me so late at night?'_ I thought back to my surroundings, only having seen Yori's desk lamp as the only illumination within the dark room. I had no idea how long I had been asleep thanks to Nozumo and his willingness to put me under.

"I know it was an accident and so does she, so please don't be so hard on yourself. Goodnight."

I sat up in bed, snapping out of the dark haziness of sleep.

"Wait," I called out to Yori, stumbling out of bed as she shut the door with a smile, quickly fading seeing me fall to my knees, scrambling toward the door.

"Kiku? Is everything ok?" Yori knelt at my side, shocked to see my sudden outburst. "What's wrong?" She clasped my shoulder as I let my hand that extended toward the door fall at my side.

He was gone.

"Yeah," I lied through my teeth biting my tongue. "I just… don't feel well."

Yori jumped from her knees, darting at the door and calling down to the man who stopped in the hall, turning back to her.

I flushed thickly, my heart racing hearing Yori calling out his name. ' _Zero…_ ' I felt my gut twist uncomfortably, swallowing the realization of my jealously of the informality between the two, ashamed of myself.

I stared, shocked to see Yori scramble into the room again, quickly followed by Kiryuu. I stared up in disbelief. ' _He didn't even hesitate…_ ' I felt my heart sink in my chest, surprised to see him standing close at her side.

"Should she go to the infirmary?" Yori craned her neck upward, looking up to the taller man who looked down into her features with a look of subtle uncertainty, lavender eyes flicking back to mine.

"I," Snapping out of my delusion, peeled myself from the floor. "I'm fine." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, laughing it off. "It was just a nightmare." I flushed deeply, biting my lip as he stalked closer. The weight of my heart dragging against my ribs left me unable to breathe.

"You're running a fever," I felt my body go tense as the soft coolness of the back of his hand rested against my forehead as my cheeks and my body began to heat suddenly, flushing deeply. His touch sent my heart rocketing into my throat, of which he seemed to notice, eying me as he'd pulled his hand from my forehead quickly. His eyes twitched, narrowing slightly, though he looked away I saw that glimpse of shame. "You should go to the infirmary."

I couldn't find the words, uncomfortable to see him glance back as if for verification, of which, Yori nodded in agreement.

"I just need more sleep." I exhaled sharply, my brows furrowed as he'd stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting patiently and yet impatiently by the door.

"Kiku, you don't look good. You're burning up!" Yori worried behind her clasped hands taking note of my thickly reddening cheeks. "I think you should go… just for tonight." She pleaded, hazel eyes heavy. I shook my head, my face flushing while thinking back to that cold and dingy infirmary bed. "Zero, please take her."

Both eyes stared back to hazel orbs of distress. Lavender eyes became sharp, snapping back at me. "You're anemic." He stated as if a matter of fact. "Without the supplements or sleep you won't replenish your blood count. You'll stay weak like this," He explained simply, holding the door open for me. "Just for tonight." He assured softly with a softer sigh, eyes locked with Yori as she smiled brightly, sparkling hazel eyes gleaming up at him.

I chocked softly on the air around me, distressed seeing the look amongst the two. I shook my head, earnestly trying to shake the thought from my mind that Zero might confide his feelings in Yori, of which she wore a knowing look.

"Okay."

"We care about you." Yori smiled, touching his forearm as if implying that he cared, too. I shrunk further into my spine, shocked to feel my face flush of all blood, paling at the realization that the two knew each other – well enough to be intimate – no kohai or senpai relationship. "I'll see you in the morning before class starts!" Yori smiled as I stepped through the door, followed by Kiryuu. "So, rest up so that you can come to class soon! I'll take notes for you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Yori." I swallowed, softly holding back from allowing my true despair to be apparent, smiling brightly. However, as the door shut I found myself unable to face the man who stood at my side, waiting. The hairs on my neck rose unannounced; my heartbeat became deep, throbbing in a subtle and muted fear in his presence. It was just the two of us and this was the first time that we'd been alone since the accident, and yet these mixed feelings only seemed to linger.

"What?"

"Nothing," I clenched my jaw tightly as my eyes burned with tears. My heart secretly heavy and aching as the thought of the two being so intimate and close seemed to smother me. I couldn't get it out of my head, and yet I had to try. I gleamed up at him, smiling as brightly as I could, biting back the tears as I held my breath. I shifted beneath his emotionless eyes, unchanging as he eyed me knowingly. "I'm just tired."

"So, you do remember." I glanced back up at his keen and sharp grey eyes with glassy eyes of my own, surprised to see the soft smirk that twisted the left of his lips. "Nozumo." He scoffed, knowing full well he had the ability to erase my memories and yet he hadn't. He knew that I feared him, even if I thought I felt otherwise.

I flushed deeply, sucking in a dry gasp at the mention of his name. ' _Nozumo…_ ' I mentally cursed. I shifted, clearing my throat. I was unable to open my mouth due to my thundering heart, instead nodding my head. "I remember." I admitted, feeling small beneath his humored expression. I didn't expect this. "All of it."

"What do you see in him?"

My head snapped up at him, eyeing him in disbelief, hurt. "No," I swallowed trying to sort for the words though I only shrunk beneath his accusing tone still confused. "It's not like that." My voice was small, shaking as my heart felt as if the weight of his words had shattered the vessel that had been meant to contain these feelings. "He's just trying to help – only because Kaien asked him to." I turned from him, though his eyes looked at me in disgust as if I had just defended him. I felt tears burning at my eyes as I tried to recant my words in my head, clenching my jaw tighter as blood began to seep through the shattered seams of my heart with each slow and painful beat. I continued with him, walking down the hall unable to escape his presence. However, he suddenly stopped, distanced behind me.

He simply stood, unmoving. Despite the distance, his frame towered over mine, looming.

"He's dangerous." His tone was low and grave. "He'll kill if he sees the you the opportunity."

I glanced over my shoulder, "Dangerous?" I scoffed at his brazen statement, my eyes narrowed and locked intently on lavender eyes of equal disgust. "You'd know, wouldn't, you?" I bitterly spat as I tried to clench my jaw tighter to avoid tears.

I flinched as he had snatched my hand from my side, wrenching me back towards himself with a jerk in retort to my bitter comment. "Look at me and tell me the truth…" My eyes widened as he seethed, gnashing his teeth at me as he'd pinned my hand to his chest, reeling me in closely. "Tell me that you hate me." He whispered, "Admit it."

I blinked as the tears had sprung to my eyes once more, unable to hold back the bitter anger and hurt that had become so evident on my face; biting my lip in fear as my heart thundered against my ribs all while cracking down the middle. "I wish I could," I softly exhaled, averting my eyes to the floor in hopes to hide the tears that spilled over. I bit my tongue, disgusted with how small and weak my voice sounded in spite of my silent inner protest. "But I don't." I shrank and shrugged away from him as I tried to avoid my own realization of my feelings towards him. I couldn't hate him, nor could I shed this burning desire to be close to him – like this – grasping my hand.

Lavender eyes furrowed, pained and outraged as he released his vice grip on my wrist. "I've heard it before." He hissed beneath his breath, brushing past me.

I held my breath watching his back as he walked down the halls as his stiff frame disappeared into the shadows. I bit my tongue as tears rolled down my cheeks, instinctively dashing down the halls in the opposite direction toward the infirmary.

' _Is that what he wants?'_ I pushed myself, running as fast as my legs would take me with my hand clasped over my mouth as I tired to strangle myself from wracking with sobs, trying to escape. _'He wants me to hate him so he can absolve himself and cut me out of his memory? Is that what he wants… for me to hate him?_ ' I buried my head in my hands as I shook, out of breath as I wracked silently in the halls as I leant against the corner leading down the hall to the infirmary with my head against the wall.

"Why can't you see it?" I cried softly into my hands, allowing my frame to buckle against the wall. I softly cried, exhausted and afraid as the darkness and fear of passing out began to engulf me.

"Why am I not surprised?"

I sniffled sharply, quickly wiping my face with my forearm. "Please," I tried to compose myself quickly, recognizing that tone, even in the dark of night. "Nozumo, not now." I shuddered as I tried to control my softer sobs. He was to blame.

"What do you think you'd ever become to him? Something other then a free meal?" He stepped closer, "A toy at his dispense?" He scoffed, reading my despair. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Pathetic." He eyed me judgingly. It had become obvious, this pain within my chest showed clearly in my features in spite of my attempts to hide them behind my trembling fingers. He could see through my act, especially seeing me at my lowest.

"You're nothing but reminder of his longing for a woman who never loved him." He spat at me, unable to comprehend.

"I have no sympathy."

I gave in, crying softly hearing his cruel words, unwilling to look behind myself in spite of feeling his firm hand tenderly clasp my shoulder. "Nozumo," I shuttered as tears raced down my face, trying to shrug from his softer embrace that tangled around me. His arms slithered around my waist, pulling me close to himself from behind as he nestled his face against my ear, kissing it softly.

"Look," He smirked against my ear as he reeled me in closely as I could feel his full frame press itself into my back, relishing as my breath hitched. "Isn't this what you want from him?" He nipped me softly with a sharp fang, his tongue slithering against the shell of my ear as his hand snaked itself up my abdomen, creeping toward my left breast. "To be his victim?"

He coughed softly, holding his side as a softer chuckle erupted from his throat just after I had jabbed my elbow into his ribs, shoving him from myself with instinctual fear. "I never asked for this!" I snapped back, darting at him and thrusting my flat palms against his chest, pushing him out of sheer rage. He fell back against the wall, eyes glimmering crimson in delight. "I'm no victim," I clawed him as my fingernails embedded themselves into the softer flesh of his hand, wrenching it from reaching to caress my face.

"You won't prey on me either." I warned, balling my fist and cocking my arm back in an attempt to threaten him. He laughed, gripping my fist as I'd thrown it at him, twisting it.

I winced, jerking to my side as he twisted my fist tightly; "It's rewarding watching you spiral out of control." He whispered, twisting my fist until he heard a softer moan of pain as I'd arched against him to compensate for the bone-splintering pressure. "I'll be waiting. You'll tire yourself out eventually – crawling to me as you beg for forgiveness."

I held my painful wrist, watching him disappear before my eyes into the darkness of the halls. His words perturbed me. I wouldn't succumb to him, though I felt myself slipping deeper into despair as the days passed. I tried to even my erratic breathing, quickly shuffling into the infirmary.

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

" _I hate you!" The little girl screamed into the face of the man who knelt to her level. He gently sucked her shoulder, savoring the soft and innocent flavor. She screamed, thrashing as he bit down harder, grating his fangs against the bone. She used her small hands, pushing his forehead in an attempt to pry him from her shoulder as he sucked wildly at the flesh, threading his arm around her small waist and the other twined in her bloodied chocolate locks. She screamed, crying out loudly feeling his hand gently stroke her torso suggestively, licking her shoulder and lazily dragging his bloodied tongue up her shoulder into the crook of her neck as he pulled her hair tightly in his balled fist._

" _Stop it," She screamed once more, horrified to feel him shutter, chuckling against her skin as he gently kissed the nape of her neck. "I hate you! I hate you forever!" I hate…" Her screams fell silent beneath the man's hand as he cupped her mouth angrily, a growl escaping his lips. She bawled her fists and blindly threw one at his face as she squeezed her eyes shut beneath the feeling of fangs nipping at her neck._

" _My princess is restless tonight, isn't she?" The man snickered to Kiku who was licking this inside of his hand cupped over her mouth, trying to bite him though unable to bite the flat surface of his palm that stretched over her face. She mumbled curses and hateful insults and yet nothing could be heard, completely covering her nose and clasping her chin. "You taste so sweet – sweeter then your mother."_

I blinked, the light piercing my pupils as I tried to push back the memories into the darkest corner of my mind. I didn't want to remember. I choked into the infirmary pillow, wracking with tears as the phantom pain in my shoulder lingered. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying desperately to remove him from my mind.

I felt the cot shift slightly at my side, stilling for a moment as I held my breath amidst white knuckling the softer pillow that I struggled to suffocate my cries with. I tried to still myself desperately, despite my jerking body's cry for air. I felt a cold hand hesitantly stroke my hair.

"You're still running a fever."

His cool breath washed over me, softly and delicate – just as his hand had been. My curiosity and desire to look at him grew, in spite of the fear of crimson eyes that I might be met with – the anger lingering from our previous encounter. I was afraid to wake from the dream of his presence, but unsure as to whether I had already woken. Instead, I kept my face buried deep within the pillow.

I froze feeling softer fingers ghost over me, brushing my hair from my neck to expose the bandaged wound. Soft delicate pads longingly traced over the bandage, halting at the warmth of my skin. His fingers were cold, but it felt pleasurable against my hot skin and throbbing veins while my heart continued to beat slowly and deeply within my chest.

I lay silently, squeezing my eyes shut tightly as his lazy fingers grazed the nape of my neck, questioning myself as to whether I was dreaming or slipping in and out of consciousness. I flinched, quivering as he gently brushed my softer hair behind my ear, validating my state of blurring consciousness and reality as the skin began to heat upon the trails of his touch. His cool touch against my hot sensitive ear left my breath shallow and quick. I found my body searching for his cooler touch as it left me abruptly, pleading inwardly as my heart began to pump hot blood through my veins that coursed with selfish need and desire.

"Kiryuu,"

He froze, pulling away from me upon hearing the softer breathy moan that escaped into the pillow. He could tell I was unable to restrain myself due to the fever – delirious. He stood, looking over his shoulder with a blank and emotionless look as I rolled to my side upon his absence – impossible to read. He stood no more than a foot from the bed, but it was too much for me. I needed his cool touch in order to quench this burning desire. Yet, his blank lavender eyes connected with my outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, biting back burning tears as a wave of blackness washed over my body feeling my reality start to distort into that of a muted dream. "I don't know why..." I swallowed dryly as I began to swim in the darkness around me, "I don't know why I was there. I shouldn't have been." I sharply inhaled, biting my lip from crying further.

"Don't bite," His voice was soft and yet noticeably firm, hitching slightly though he tried to hide it, clearing his throat. I could sense the undertone of urgency as lavender eyes twitched with a glimmer of crimson. My eyes flared as he watched me slowly release my bottom lip from between my teeth. I was surprised that he could notice something so insignificant as me biting my lip. "Don't apologize." He shakily exhaled, opening his heavy and milky eyes after having calmed himself.

' _He's still in pain._ ' I watched his tense frame soften, his eyes equally heavy and soft. "Headmaster asked me to give him an update on your condition." He softly spoke, nodding.

"I'm fine." I assured, "What time is it?" I looked around; nervously glancing out the window to see it was just beginning to become light outside.

"Five." He answered simply.

I shot up and craned my neck toward the window. "How?" The words escaped me, shocked that I had slept through the day, yet again. The sun had already set beneath the trees and the swirl of pinks and oranges had left leaving light purple and darker hues casted across the sky.

"Your body is healing." I glanced back at him, his eyes still connected with the window. "You need rest." His eyes flicked back to mine, his tone stern.

I nodded, blushing thickly hearing my stomach growl discontentedly. I sheepishly glanced up to see him eye me with a knowing look. I held my stomach, nervously shifting as yet another growl vibrated deep within my gut, crying for sustenance.

"Here," I graciously accepted the glass of water he extended to me. "Take these."

I eyed the pills in his outstretched hand, curious.

I hesitantly plucked two of small tablets from several white tablets in his outstretched hand, swallowing them with a gulp of water. I watched in surprise to see him chalk the rest of the five tablets into his mouth, swallowing them dry. His eyes were mellow and emotionless in spite of my concern and curiosity. I didn't ask what they were, but I knew they were not painkillers.

"You should eat something." He gestured with a flick of his head toward the door, as if motioning to the cafeteria. I nodded, swinging my legs over the bed though a wave of dizziness washed over me, everything teetering as blackness consumed my vision. I was weak, and I couldn't remember the last meal I'd had. He knew.

I blushed thickly, slowly clambering to my feet. I stared up at him, surprised to see him extend my uniform overcoat to me. I accepted it nimbly though my hand brushed his colder hand. I ignored the cool feeling, my heart jumping into my throat as I held my breath, slipping the coat over my shoulders quickly in spite of his gesture as he moved closer, as if to assist me. I clumsily tired to button it, fumbling with the large black button twice as my hands shook uncontrollably. "Thanks." I nervously smiled back to the man who stood still, watching me with so little as a nod as I exited the infirmary. I smiled inwardly, my stomach still in knots as butterflies knocked clumsily and carelessly within my empty stomach, stirring around as if intoxicated.

* * *

 **SWEET AFFLICTIONS**

* * *

"Econ's been really busy." Yori pushed around a small clump of rice amidst the tray with two chopsticks, picking off a single grain at a time. "We have a midterm paper due next week… time goes by so fast." She sighed, her chin still rested within her palm as she leant against the table, her mind obviously elsewhere.

"Is there something else bothering you?" I spooned an eager bite of curry into my mouth quickly, hesitant to hear her response.

"No, not really." She looked down at her tray once again, then looking up at myself. "It's just…"

I tilted my head, egging her to tell me in spite of the bustle of the cafeteria. I set my spoon onto my tray, leaning over the table with a silent pleading look. "You can tell me, Yori." I spoke, and yet my heart felt otherwise. I didn't want to hear her concern, only because it felt surreal.

"It's Junichi."

My heart leapt within my chest, though I tried to hide my obvious relief that her concern was not focused on myself. "What's wrong?" I asked, concern evident in my tone and my expression.

"I feel stupid about the whole situation." She admitted beneath her breath, "I overheard some girls talking about him… and how great he is, and talented, and smart, and funny," She paused. "And how much they liked him."

Her expression cut me deeply, her rejection was so raw an unmasked, yet beautiful and tender. "Who said that they liked him?" I mindlessly spoke, surprised at myself for asking such a blunt question. "Do you feel differently about him now?"

"No," Yori shook her head with an unmistakable look of frustration and hurt. "But I made a huge mistake." She held her eyes with her outstretched palm, "I told him that I was busy with studies when he asked me to go to the town center with him, but I'm not really busy... I regret ever saying anything."

"Then tell him!" I gaped, surprised and elated. "Tell him that you finished your studies early, and that you were able to get ahead and you're free!" I smiled, exciting seeing Yori's look of sudden hope.

"What if he took one of those other girls?"

I paused, not having thought of that possibility. What if he were one of those men? Someone who would use her feelings to get somewhere fast, and the moment that something better came along, they would move on.

I shook my head, shaking the negative thought from my mind and hoping for the best. Not everyone was manipulative. "Yori, I would try. He asked you first, didn't he? If he really cares about you, he won't go looking for other girls because those other girls aren't you. He would wait." I smiled, happy seeing her sheepish eyes glance up at me for a moment. She then smiled, pulling her pink phone from her bag.

"I will. I'll tell him."


	9. Good Night

_-SoKawaii_

* * *

SWEET AFFLICTIONS

* * *

"Good night… thanks for dinner. I had a lot of fun tonight." Yori's sheepish smile grew bigger as she spoke through the pink phone with a little plush charm of a bat and a plastic rose. She clutched the phone tightly in her grasp, nodding her head as she swallowed hard. "Y-Yeah." She stuttered, clearing her throat softly. "I'd like that. See you tomorrow."

I glanced over at her, watching her flop backwards against the bed as she clutched her phone to her chest with a deepening blush consuming her face. "Junichi asked me to lunch tomorrow."

"I'm glad you told him you could come today." I smiled, happy and surprised to see Yori so giddy. "You know, Valentines Day is around the corner." I laughed seeing Yori flush deeply, silent and awestruck as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Valentines Day." She repeated, obviously relishing the feeling of her lips moving to form these delicate words.

I smiled, humored to see her reddening cheeks consume her face. "Is this your first Valentine's Day?" I smiled, slowly fading as she shook her head hesitantly.

"No, before Audio left…" Her hesitant smile faded to one of sweeter memories, "He took to me to the bakery not far from town. The little French one I showed you when you moved in, do you remember?" I nodded, thinking back to the quaint and authentic bakery. "It was fun," She laughed, shaking her head as memories came flooding back. "He and I split a valentine's day special."

I smiled, too laughing as she went on to explain his love for chocolate and strawberries, but I felt a pang of guilt. She missed him, it was obvious. "Where is he now?" I sheepishly questioned, gauging her reaction.

"I don't know." She smiled, surprising me as her smile had not faltered. "But I'm sure his sweet-tooth hasn't changed at all!" She giggled, waving her hand in the air. "Speaking of which, I'd like to go to that bakery and get something for Junichi." She delved into her purse, "For Valentine's Day."

"Let's go tomorrow!" I smiled, "Valentine's Day is the day after tomorrow, after all." I elbowed her in the ribs, surprised to see her pull out a brochure and menu from the small bakery. I looked a the cute pink and white unique French bakery, in awe of all of the cute bakery items pastries, cakes, cookies, etc. "They are really authentic!" I laughed, humored to see her nod giddily.

"I'll never forget the time he took me." She smiled, looking down into the brochure with the same reminiscent eyes. "I want to give someone else this same feeling I have." She clasped her heart with her hand, smiling earnestly.

' _You're such a good person, Yori._ ' I mentally scolded myself. ' _I could never be as selfless…_ ' I felt a pang of disappointment as I had even felt jealousy towards Yori, my closest friend. ' _I could never be as pure as you. I'm so lucky to have you in my life._ ' I smiled, bidding her goodnight before disappearing into the bathroom for my nightly shower.

I glanced into the mirror, surprised to see the girl who looked back at me with heavy and tired icy grey eyes. "Learn from her." I scolded myself, tearing at my clothes in frustration. "Put aside your selfishness… it's what got you here in the first place." I gently traced the two scares that marred my neck, two evident holes that had not yet faded. I was the cause of my own despair.

* * *

SWEET AFFLICTIONS

* * *

"Class is dismissed." Yagari flicked his hand toward the door, shooing the students from the classroom as he sat reclined with his feet extended across the old oak desk.

"About time. I'm so hungry and class took forever" I shuffled from my seat, following Yori out of the classroom, and yet I froze hearing Yagari call my name.

"I need to speak with you." He eyed Yori, as she took the hint, quickly waving to me as she disappeared with the mass of girls who matched in their delicate and black uniforms. I furrowed my brows, grimacing back at Yagari who didn't move – his composure still carefree and cocky as ever.

"Is it my grades?" I sighed, stepping forward as everyone had finally exited the room. "I know I was gone a lot this—"

"Close the door." He sat up, motioning that I hurry with a flick of his head toward the door.

"Why?" I stood, eyes narrowed.

"Would you like to meet me in my office?" He snapped back, knowing I didn't want this to take any more time than absolutely necessary. "Good." He scoffed as I obediently did as instructed.

"What is this about, Yagari?"

"Nozumo." He stood, fiercely pulling out a chair with a tightly clenched fist, expectant that I take a seat.

"What do I know about him?" I scoffed, clutching my economics book closer to my chest as my heartbeat began to rapidly increase. "I haven't seen him in weeks." I defended, silenced by Yagari's knowing eyes.

"Bullshit." I winced hearing the malice in his tone. "You think that I don't know?" He scoffed, "Pretty boy couldn't keep his mouth shut if he tried – I don't condone!"

"Yagari, what are you talking about?" I stuttered, my mouth agape seeing his eyes burning with irritation toward my reaction of disbelief and shock. "What is he saying?"

"What?" He barked, "Are you trying to tell me that you two aren't dating?"

"Dating!?" I flinched after having dropped my heavy economics book. "Yagari, what are you talking about?" I gasped for air, clawing at my chest as my heart thundered against my ribs, making no room for my still lungs. "I would never… _date_ him!" I shouted, reaching for a chair as my legs began to buckle beneath the darkness that consumed me. "He said that?" I reeled, collapsing into the chair as Yagari held my shoulders, gently shaking me as I began to slip out of consciousness.

"Kiku," He shook me firmly, "Listen to me!" He firmly spoke, grasping my chin as my eyes rolled from left to right. "Calm down," He softly cooed, holding my cheeks between calloused yet tender palms. "Look at me," I looked up, slowly beginning to see his blurred outline develop. "Just breathe." I did as instructed, slowly coming to.

"Yagari, he's lying." I breathed, color returning to me as I could finally see the outline of a single icy-blue orb.

"Well then he's obviously taken a liking to you," He pulled away, realizing that I had returned to myself. "Be careful. He's dangerous." He warned.

I nodded, a wave of nauseous washing over me. I knew he was dangerous, and I knew he was interested in me, but I had never imagined in this way. He wanted my blood, not me… ' _So why would he tell everyone we are together?_ ' My eyes widened, ' _Kiryuu_.'

"What? What's wrong?" Yagari pulled his hand from his throbbing head seeing my sudden reaction, clutching my burning chest as my eyes burnt with tears. I realized my sudden outburst, quickly trying to hide the phantom but ever real pain within my chest.

"I'm fine." I smiled, chuckling at my stupidity. "I think I know why he'd say something like that." Yagari stood tall, spine stiffening as his furrowed brows softened slightly to reveal an expression of curiosity that I had yet to see from the generally callous and curt teacher.

"He wants to draw attention to me to take the attention off of himself," I paused, realizing how ridiculous I sounded. "He's under probation for that attack, right?"

"Hiding in plain sight." Yagari sighed, running his hand through charcoal tousled locks.

"Also… because of Kiryuu." I swallowed harshly, his name creeping up my dry throat like that of rose thorns, slowly entailing themselves around my trachea, choking me slowly.

Yagari's face twisted in confusion, "What do you mean?" His tone was surprisingly sharp, causing me to withdraw further, slinking back into my spine.

"If Nozumo is with a student of the Day Dorms it's because Kiryuu is not on duty. I… I just think that it seems like he's trying to draw attention to Kiryuu to try to make it seem as if he could be responsible for the accident. If he's not on duty to catch a Night student and Day student relationship… where is he?"

Yagari stared back at me with a look I never would have anticipated; he wore a smile. "I have reasonable doubt that you two haven't been together." Yagari chuckled to my dismay, ruffling my hair playfully as he walked past me. "It seems as if you know him well enough — seems just like him."

I blushed thickly, thinking back to his lovely emerald green eyes and their endless deepness that lead to a dark carnal desire. I knew nothing about Nozumo, nor did I want. Truth be told, I was afraid of him.

I snapped from my daydream, glancing around to see the class was empty. I picked up my ethics book and quickly made my way to the cafeteria. I had to make it beck before Yori started to worry about me and before lunch was over. I had missed to many meals already.

I quickly peeled out of the classroom, stuffing my book into my bag as I shuffled through my backpack feeling for my wallet at the bottom knowing Yori and I were going to town shortly after classes in the afternoon. "Where is it…"

"Sorry!" I gasped, my hands pressed against a flat and firm chest after having turned a corner too quickly, bumping into "Kiryuu," I stared up into lavender eyes, seeing myself in them, my jaw agape, my cheeks alit with a thick blush as I clutched his chest tightly with my body pressed firmly against his.

"Kiryuu," his voice slipped past my lips, my heart slamming against my ribcage as I gripped his shirt tighter, unwilling to let go of him despite the horror that sat at the pit of my stomach. His beautiful lavender eyes unmoving, locked on mine with an intensity I couldn't bare to break. His irises beautifully lavender with subtle veins of grey, encircled by a dark ring around the beautiful orbs. Pupils constricted, nearing pinholes while the white of his eyes slowly changed as the veins in his eyes slowly engorged with blood, becoming thick veins shooting from the whites pooling around his twitching irises.

"Kiryuu," I clenched my teeth, my small voice barely audible as I placed my hand over his bone shattering vice from my bicep. "You're hurting me." I winced, choking on air as he jerked me closer, eye contact never breaking. I stared back up into lifeless eyes, my face so close to his I could feel his shallow and erratic breath on my lips, my nose near touching his as I had lost the ability to breath. My mind went blank as my heart rocketed into my throat. His beautiful lavender orbs had morphed into those of a demon.

I threw my weight into his body as his back connected with the wall behind him, ripping myself from his vice grip. "I know you don't want this!" I pleaded shakily, my breathing sparse and labored as I instinctively took a step back. His eyes fixed on mine, unchanging as the demon inside of him twitched.

"Stay away from me."

I stared in disbelief, his eyes soft and mellow lavender once more within the blink of an eye. My head filled with disbelief, uncertainty, and a cocktail of fear seeing his normal demeanor after being trapped beneath his clutch, and then told to distance myself from him. _'Was this a test?'_ I felt my heart sink deeper into my spine. I turned, horrified to see him stare back at me with a normality that was not at all human. I said nothing, instead running down the hall and as far as I could from the nightmare that just played in front of my eyes.

* * *

SWEET AFFLICTIONS

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yori nudged my ribs, "Hey, which cookies do you think I should buy?" She smiled, holding up a cute bag of chocolate cookies with a blue ribbon in her left hand, and in the right a bag of sugar cookies with a red ribbon.

"I like the sugar cookies." I snapped from my trance, my stomach churning as every time I closed my eyes I saw lavender eyes morph slowly into those of a bloodthirsty demon.

"You seem really out of it," She paused, "Did something happen?"

"No," I bit my tongue seeing her eye me after my sudden bold reply. "I was just thinking about homework." She sensed my lie, but she smiled and nodded as if she understood.

"This one's cute." I quickly evaded her eyes, picking up a small heart shaped box filled with artisan decorated chocolates.

"That is really cute!" Yori clasped her hands together, giddily smiling as she reached for the small heart box.

"Do you think it's too much?"

"They're not that expensive, considering the…" She eyed the box in her hands, chewing her lip as she thought deliberately. "Oh," I smiled. "You mean for Junichi?" Her honey hazel eyes met mine with a look of uncertainty.

I too bit my lip in deep thought, scanning the cute and authentic French bakery and pastry shop. The place was quaint, a small glass counter with a good selection of little cakes and traditional French butter pastries. There were small shelves lining the cafe-style bakery with bags of cookies and other small baked goods that seemed fitting for the upcoming season. They even had a small selection of bagged candies, adorably decorated with ribbons and tags of ever color and assortment.

"No," I smiled, "I think it's perfect. It's not too much, but it's not too little either. It's Valentine's day, so, it's traditional to get boys chocolate." I thought aloud, humored to see Yori pick up the box and a bag of small decorated cookies and rush over the register.

I scanned the cute pastry shop, eyeing a small bag of chocolate, strawberry, and sugar cookies in the shape of hearts with matching Neapolitan icing decorations. ' _Giri-choco.'_ I confirmed mentally, glancing back at Yori who was busy purchasing her cookies.

"You ready to go back?" Yori smiled confidently, obviously happy with her purchases.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna head to the bathroom before we go." I smiled, heading down the narrow hallway past the small cafe section, noting that Yori had headed outside.

I turned from the small hallway, grabbing the small bag of cookies, hurriedly paying for them and stuffing them into my bag. "Thank you." I smiled at the cashier who too smiled, wishing me a good night.

"Kiku," Yori gasped as she stared down at her phone, eyes wide with concern. "It's 10 minutes till curfew! We're not going to make it back in time." Yori panicked, concern written all over her face.

I scanned the multitude of shops around us, noting that we were at the far end of town. "It'll take way more then 10 minutes to get home if we walk back this way." I pursed my lip, thinking.

"Kiku, I don't want to be written up for being out past curfew!" Yori gasped. "They can expel you — you'll be suspended!"

"I can't be suspended," I gasped. ' _I'll fail economics since I've been absent so manny days._ ' "Here, let's just cut through town and we should be to the left of campus if we go this way!" I grabbed Yori's hand, dragging her across the street at the first sign of an opening across the two lane highway. She shouted in protest, following behind myself as I dragged her into the woods, "I don't think it's far from here!" I assured, disappearing deeper into the darkness of the foliage around us.

"Kiku," Yori winced, "Slow down." She whined, wearily running behind myself through the dense foliage of the dark forest around us. "I can't see anything!" She protested, pulling her wrist from my clutch.

"Give me your phone," I paused, both of our breathing ragged from running. "I'll use it as a light so you can see." I tried to still my racing heart, breathing deeply.

"You're running so fast," Yori held her chest trying to catch her breath, rummaging through her bag.

"I used to run a lot." I admitted, swallowing harshly. "We need to keep moving. We're really near the school grounds."

We both glanced behind ourselves. My eyes scanned the darkness behind us, blinded by the sudden light emitted by Yori's cellphone.

"What was that?" Yori grasped for my hand, clinging close to my side. She heard it too.

I still my heart listening intently as I scanned the forest around us. "Must've been an animal." I slowly turned to her, surprised to see her dazing into the forrest, clutching her phone in her shaking hand.

"We've got to keep going." I assured, swallowing harshly, turning back to the direction of where campus should've been. "Like I said, we're really close."

She nodded, running behind myself with the phone guiding our way. We dodged trees, broken logs, and large boulders in the dark of night, both out of breath as we continued on. We were close, so close I could see the outline of the lights of the campus grounds.

"Kiku!"

I whipped behind myself, face to face to face with the ominous glowing red eyes I had seen in my endless nightmares and the putrid stench of decaying flesh as it exhaled, inhaling with a constricted squeal. I saw the gleam of two slender protruding fangs. It's face leathery, rotting flesh peeling from bone.

"Yori, run!" I screamed, dragging the girl behind myself as I ran with all of my might. We lost all light as Yori could no longer clutch the pink phone, dropping it into the soft ground beneath ourselves. "Yori!" I screamed, "Keep up!"

"I can't!" She shouted back, tripping on a stump, falling.

"Yori, hurry!" I screamed, trying to peel the girl from the forest floor. "Yori!" I cried, I could hear it. It was hot on our pursuit. I grabbed her, throwing her arm around my shoulder as I ran with the girl who ran with an obvious limp, crying my name repeatedly as I tried to run, but her additional weight and the sound of broken brush behind us sent the rush of adrenaline through my veins, pushing me much harder then I could've imagined, running with the weight of the girl on my shoulder.

"Behind us!" Yori screeched, eyeing the monster behind us that chased after us clumsily It was apparent that this being was vacant from it's body as its body following our trail despite the obstacles in its path, tripping, and clambering to its feet as it followed our path through the dense forest.

I heard the demon screech behind ourselves, mortified to hear Yori's bloodcurdling screams.

"Yori!" I screamed, running after the girl who was being dragged across the forest floor with desperate cries for help, screaming for me.


	10. Valentine's Gifts

_-SoKawaii_

* * *

SWEET AFFLICTIONS

* * *

I bolted after the monster that had snagged Yori, throwing my body at it as I jumped at it with my full weight. Her screams sent adrenaline surging through my veins as I invested all of my strength into the blows I rained down on the demon's back, tears streaming down my face as the monster tore at Yori like that of a wild beast. She extended her elbows, blocking her face as the monster snapped its jaws, lunging toward her vitals.

I gasped, my body being thrown from monster. I clawed at my chest, my ears ringing as the air had been knocked from my lungs. Everything went to black, pulsing as my eyes widened at the realization I'd been knocked off of the demons back. I gasped for air, my mouth wide as I pounded my chest though the air would not return to me. I could hear my thundering heart in my ears and the coldness of my lips as the blood rushed from my face.

My heart stopped in my chest.

I stared into the forest, despite my tunneling vision I saw her. Yori motionless body slumped on the forest floor. I heard the wail of horror that passed my lips and crept up my throat, though I don't remember making the sound. I desperately crawled to her side, the ringing in my ears subsiding slightly — enough to hear the bone splintering cracking and screeching from the demon.

I tagged backwards, kicking and grabbing fistfuls of the forest floor in an attempt to escape — mortified. The white figure gripped the demon's jaw with both hands locked within its mouth, cracking its mandible from its face with ungodly ease, only effort seemed to be wrenching the jaw back and forth until the flesh split, removing its jaw. I stared in horror, seeing the familiar figure reach for its neck, gripping firmly and wrenching to the left, forcing the spine to break backwards as the mutilated head of the demon fell backward, held by loose flesh of it's neck in spite of the holes where fingers had priced through.

The figure turned to me, eyes the very same crimson.

My body went into shock, frozen as the familiar white figure stalked closer. It's eyes the same as my nightmares. I cringed, defending myself instinctively as I put both arms up before my face feeling the presence of a dark and lingering shadow.

"Are you hurt?"

My eyes snapped open. "Kiryuu?" I eyed him in disbelief, shaking my head in an attempt to wake from this sudden daze, and yet he plucked me from the forest floor into his arms.

"I've got the girl. Head back to the infirmary immediately."

"Nozumo?" I gaped, holding my face as nothing made sense. I wracked my brain, unable to comprehend what had just happened. It was all so fast. I couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. I could only think of those eyes.

"Yori!" I screamed desperately, reaching over Zero's shoulder as he quickly headed toward campus. I thrashed, desperately reaching out and calling out to my only friend. I cried watching as Nozumo cradled the motionless girl that dangled lifelessly within his arms; a white pristine uniform soiled with crimson blood.

I felt my body become numb, lifeless and lax in Zero's firm grip as she'd vanished… I could no longer cry her name as it hurt the muscles in my abdomen as my body wracked with uncontrollable sharp breaths between sobs. I let myself go with my eyes cast behind us, never having left Yori until she was no longer visible and even at that I stared out into the nothingness seeing nothing but her lifeless frame in Nozumo's arms. Minutes seemed to pass by as if hours.

' _What if she's dead?_ '

Zero suddenly stopped, the muscles in his back and chest suddenly tense. I clung to his neck tightly, bitterly burying my face into his shoulder. My body shook, clinging to him so desperately that my muscles began to burn with fatigue. I was constricting him, and his breathing had become ragged and sparse and yet he loosened his grip around me while still cradling me close to his chest.

"She fainted."

My eyes snapped open, blurry with tears and yet my ears rang with his words. I let my grip fall slack, instead of constricting him with all of my might I balled my fists in his black overcoat, melting in his arms as my body shook. I cried silently into his shoulder. I couldn't pull away for air as he continued walking hastily through the brush of the forest nearing the edge of campus. I continued to cry, constricted until the darkness slowly engulfed me. This time, I let it.

* * *

SWEET AFFLICTIONS

* * *

" _Let go of me, monster!" The little girl thrashed beneath the softer sucking of her neck as the monster held her my her hair, pinning her arms at her sides with a stronger hand wrapped around her torso like that of a snake, suggestively slithering across her body as he tightened his grip with aim to still her thrashing as he drank greedily._

" _Please," she cried, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes as she began to still — becoming docile and lightheaded as he drank from her neck, kissing and sucking at the painful and broken flesh. "Stop." She cried as he'd continued to lick the tears from her face, forcing her to remain motionless as she tried to thrash, pulling her face away._

" _Look at me," the monster gripped her jaw, forcing it in his direction. "Love me." Her eyes shot open with her lips slightly parted as she sucked in a gasp amongst his bloodied tongue that slithered against her lips._

I opened my eyes wearily, blinking rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light. ' _Where am I?_ ' I brought my hand to my face, giving my senses time to acclimate to the feeling the bed firm beneath myself.

"Kiryuu," I snapped up, trying to prop myself in bed though I winced deeply at the pain in my side.

Lavender eyes glanced back at me simply, and yet his expression completely took me by surprise. His feature had softened so unexpectedly I thought I caught the glimpse of a smile.

"Yori?"

"She's been taken to the hospital." He stepped closer to the bedside, "I heard she's fine." He noticed my unease. "Her arm was broken." He stated simply as his face remained in its neutral and unreadable state. However, his eyes still locked on mine with an unusual softness to them that I had never seen before. His whole demeanor had changed.

My heartbeat became much slower, beating deeply in my chest seeing him sit on the bed at my side. His eyes never left mine, lavender eyes framed by long and delicate black lashes relaxed and yet his soft pastel irises were crisp with a keen attentiveness that left me uneasy in spite of the softness of his features. His features seemed much like porcelain, perfectly soft and perfect much like his pale skin, his brows relaxed and sharp unlike their usual knitted state and his lips soft and creamy. His chiseled jaw-line was also much softer then I had remember — much more handsome.

I sucked in a ragged breath feeling cool fingertips gently grace my forehead, squeezing my eyes shut as I pulled back in surprise. My heart raced, sending hot thick blood through my veins as my cheeks felt hot and my stomach twisting and churning with butterflies.

I opened my eyes slowly, mortified.

Dark blood stained his fingertips and yet he stared into his hand, hexed by the red liquid as his eyes had gone blank staring deeply into the void as his mind had disappeared elsewhere.

"I'm sorry," I exhaled sharply, patting my forehead. A small squeak escaped me as I pulled my hand back to examine just the sheer amount of old blood. "Oh god…" I began to panic as my hands shook, repeatedly wiping the blood with my fingers and the back of my hand from my forehead feeling my hairline and the small painful gash.

"Hold still." He breathed, appearing with a damp wet towel. I stared at him, eyes wide as he gently and tenderly blotted the wound in spite of my squirming in pain and discomfort. I glanced around myself, suddenly familiar with the drab coldness and loneliness of the infirmary. It was silent and still. It was just the two of us in this white and copasetic room.

"Does it hurt?" He gently clasped my hand, wiping the blood from my fingertips – the contact of his cool and slightly calloused skin sending sparks through my body.

"No," I shook my head. "I could hardly feel it." I pursed my lips; surprised to see his eyes slowly trail from mine, down to my lips, neck, and chest. I swallowed roughly as he continued, slowly undressing me with his eyes. My heartbeat became rapid and thundering in my chest as I tried to suppress it, silently sucking in as much air as possible. He pulled the wet cloth from my head, eyes still connected with my chest, staring at my body with an unreadable look. I clenched my jaw, suddenly insecure and embarrassed by my average body. I didn't have a large bust or impressive curves — I was average. He saw nothing in me; he saw nothing other than responsibility. That's why he was here.

"Your rib seems to be broken." His eyes snapped back at mine, a look of seriousness and his matter-of-fact tone made the sudden pain in my side seem more than just an unusual cramp but a deep and uncomfortable pain with each inhale and exhale.

"Does it hurt?" He repeated.

' _That's what he meant…_ ' I blushed thickly. ' _He wasn't looking at me._ ' I swallowed the thick lump in my throat as my heart had begun to sink down my esophagus into the pit of my stomach. His softer eyes dampened slightly with brows knitted further seeing my unusual expression.

I nodded my head, glancing up at him to see his eyes quickly avert from my chest once more as lavender eyes met mine. His eyes were different this time.

"Show me."

His eyes remained soft and heavily lidded despite my sharp exhale as I choked on the air around myself in disbelief to his brash statement. I touched my side. "Here." I averted my eyes as he watched me gently brush the place where the pain radiated, wincing. I glanced back at him sheepishly, unnerved seeing his eyes heavy and his eyes filled with something I'd never seen before – lust.

His fingers pulled at the red ribbon around my neck that was a mandatory part of school uniform with a gentle movement yet an uncontrolled firm tug. "Show me." He rasped, his eyes heavily lidded and his voice a mere shaky whisper that felt hot against my lips as he'd nearly closed the space between us, clenching my dark overcoat with a trembling balled fist and peeling it from my shoulder.

"Kiryuu," I gasped, my head falling back against the pillow as he'd pushed me back down against the small infirmary bed. "Kiryuu!" I bit my lip, choking back a moan as his hot tongue lapped against my neck with intermittent soft and wet kisses, sucking the skin with audible wetness as his tongue slithered down the length of my neck. My mind went blank as his fingers swiftly and nimbly worked at the buttons of my white blouse, clenching the thin cotton with balled fists as he'd exposed my neck and collarbones. I clenched my eyes shut, my body trembling in fear and hot pleasure that pulsed through my veins. His body became rigid, ripping the small button from my blouse as he clenched tighter with both fists, pulling me closer into his body as he sucked hungrily at the tender scared spot of my neck.

My eyes fired, staring into the blinding light above within the ceiling. This familiar unbearable pain. ' _So, this is why he stayed with me._ '

I let me eyes softly flutter shut as the pain became bearable after the sting of initially breaking the flesh, knowing that he wasn't here on behalf of my wellbeing… but of his own.

' _He must be in so much pain._ ' I cringed, reflecting back to the Level E vampire I had seen in the forest. It did not even resemble human, but more of a hellish corpse. 'I don't want you to become that thing…' My heart shuddered, cringing at the thought as I wished nothing more then to pull him closer to myself. He didn't care for me, but I could see the pain he masked so effortlessly. I felt more then pity for him – my heart ached for his happiness.

I listened softly, my body falling lax beneath his rigid frame. I could hear his knuckles cracking, reeling my body close to his as he sucked greedily, gulping down whatever he could suck from the pulsing broken flesh. I felt my heartbeat accelerate initially, but as the fear subsided so did my pulse. I knew this was difficult for him. I breathed deeply, focusing on nothing. I let my jaw fall lax, unintentionally clenching my jaw and fists as the pain and stench of blood caused my stomach to turn as the feeling of bile rising up my throat persisted.

I hesitantly and slowly brought my hand up from my side, gently resting it on his back. His body became tense, biting deeper into my flesh in response to my touch. I held my breath, allowing him to inflict his full force onto me. I would endure for as long as I could. I wouldn't let him be alone in this.

* * *

SWEET AFFLICTIONS

* * *

"What's wrong?" She smiled, honey golden eyes filled with curiosity.

"Nothing," I snapped from my trance, reassuring Yori as I waved my hand back and forth with a smile. I sighed, noticing her discomfort in bed as she tried to lie on her side, a white cast covered with many signatures and notes obviously uncomfortable as she fell to her back, blowing a stray strand of hair from her eyes with furrowed brows.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Yori smiled. "I just need to be more careful." She laughed, "So stupid of me to slip in the shower!" She laughed, smacking her forehead while rolling her eyes.

' _She really doesn't remember anything…_ ' I felt a pang of guilt hit me, knowing that Nozumo had removed all memories. Kaien said it was for her benefit, but I couldn't help feeling otherwise. ' _It's been a week, but it's still fresh in my memories. I can't forget it no matter how hard I try_.' I glanced back at Yori who looked at me again with a look of concern.

"You keep spacing out."

I cocked my head to the side with a raised brow, "Really?" I glanced back at her with a weak smile. "II guess I'm just tired." I yawned, reaching out to the lamp on the nightstand and pulling the string as the room had been engulfed in black. Only the light of the full moon illuminated the room, allowing me to at least make out the shadows and depth of most things in the room.

"Goodnight, Kiku." I heard her soft yawn, smiling inwardly at how cute she was.

"Goodnight, Yori." I stared up at the ceiling with my arms crossed over my chest. This uneasiness hadn't faded whatsoever. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to have these dreams. Wearily I brought my hand up feeling the bandage and the tender skin beneath.

A strange feeling alighted deep within my body, a place unfamiliar and worrisome. I turned to my side to face the wall, holding my breath as I could feel my face light with a hot surge of blood.

' _I can't keep thinking about it_.' I scolded myself, burying my head in my hands thinking back to his tender lips tracing my neck and the feeling of his hands fumbling with the buttons of my blouse and his ragged and excited breathing so close almost near touching my lips. I whined softly, squeezing my eyes shut as I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow despite the twinge in my side where I could occasionally feel the pain of my broken rib.

Memories of bumping into him in the halls and being told to stay away came flooding back to me. His disdain for me was honest and obvious. I felt a twinge in my gut as my eyes burnt with the urge to tear. ' _If I had never been there that night maybe I would have never known him_.' I reflected on the first night, shaking my head bitterly as feelings of despair rushed through me. I didn't want that. I was glad I was there for him and if I hadn't been there he may have fallen to becoming a Level E vampire.

However, I also remembered how soft and mellow his beautiful lilac eyes had been that night and how soft and beautiful his features were when so relax – so delicate with me as he gently blotted the blood from my forehead. He was so normal and his features and expressions so soft.

' _I liked it_.' I swallowed the lump in my chest, admitting the unbelievable to myself.

Images of Dracula and the many beautiful women at his disposal and yet the figure only drank from the most beautiful woman flooded my mind; her uncontrollable expressions of ecstasy unmasked and unashamed whilst being fed upon and ravaged by a demon. I felt myself disgusted, my stomach twisting as I began to long for that feeling – the sharp and bitter pain and the hot guilty pleasure of how intimate it was. I rolled onto my back once more, staring up at the ceiling once more, completely baffled by these feelings twisting my insides like that of a hot knife. My chest ached, my pulse deep and throbbing, my body hot and my head heavy. I knew better.

' _I need to forget him._ '

* * *

SWEET AFFLICTIONS

* * *

I grimaced around myself, still uncomfortable with the many shrills and screams of the schoolgirls around myself. I sighed, approaching the rod-iron gates with a feeling of unease that made my hands shake, gripping the strap of my backpack to try to calm my nerves.

"There they are!"

I glanced to my side, surprised to see that annoying redhead shrill among her group of fake and catty girls. I glanced away, feeling my jealousy eating at the back of my mind. ' _Forget her. That's not why you're here._ '

I swallowed harshly, trying to still my beating heart as I approached the gates. ' _I have to do this_.' I pulled my sluggish feet quickly and confidently as I straightened my spine heading right for the group of Girls who flocked around the gates to see the common attraction – the Night Class.

"Nozumo," I pushed past a blonde who dramatically fell into her friend, eyeing me with disgust as I waved my hand trying to catch the mans attention. It worked. "Over here." I beckoned.

"Well, well." He pushed abruptly past another Night Class student, Daiki.

He stood tall and lanky though slightly hunched due to his long and extended frame. He looked perturbed with sharp brows that knitted together with a look of unmasked annoyance, which made him seem all the more intimidating with his punk-rock type of look with an array of piercings ranging from dermal piercings that glittered against his high sharp cheekbone, ear piercings including industrial bars and dangling crosses with an array of hoops, and even two lip piercings to form snakebite. His eyes dark and black, just like his hair though the tips faded into blood red – an obvious hair color choice in the past. The white uniform oddly suited him well, though he really stood out among the other pristine students.

The girls at my side watched with wide eyes, staring up at the man who playfully leaned over the fence with a look of sheer enjoyment and amusement. I had noticed him so close so suddenly, entranced with the man who glared at me with a look of contempt.

"Yes, my darling?" His sly eyes glanced down at the girls to my left, kissing the back of my hand to my surprise. ' _He's doing this on purpose…_ ' I noticed, carefully watching his expression as he put on a performance for the other girls.

I tugged my hand from his grasp, uncomfortably shifting from the fence and digging through my backpack. "Here," I pulled out the sweets from Valentines day that I had meant to give him. "These are for you…" I nervously cleared my throat, handing them to the man who accepted them with furrowed brows.

"For what you did." I glanced back at him, surprised to see his slick smirk.

"What am I going to do with this?" He dangled the small bag of sweets in front of me, scoffing at the gesture. I blushed thickly and quickly averted my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest as I held myself awkwardly looking at anything other then the man who mocked me in front of the many petty girls.

"I already have what I want." He chuckled, the boyish gleam in his bright and handsome sparkling eyes not at all comforting. "The look on his face," He scoffed, "Is almost worthy of my forgiveness for what you've done."

I glanced back at narrowed emerald eyes that became black with disdain. His voice had become lower, suddenly serious despite his cocky and boyish charm. I stared back at him, unsure and confused by his words, surprised to see him cock his head to the side and just beyond the group of Night Class students I met snake-like lavender orbs of disgust.

' _Kiryuu,_ ' I mentally choked, staring back at the man whose expression remained unchanged, his back reclined against a tree as he casually stood, completely disregarding my existence with no more then apparent disgust.

' _It's not what you think…_ ' I mentally pleaded, begging and pleading inwardly, but the worst became reality as his lavender eyes met mine with a look that left me speechless – anger. He shrugged off, disappearing quickly into the forest without a further glance.

"Seeing you in pain like this is not nearly enough." I gasped, shocked to see Nozumo grab my hand and tug me back towards the gate in front of the many girls who gasped at the sudden harshness of his action.

"Especially over that half-blood who uses you so freely."

I swallowed harshly, my eyes scanning the group of Night Class students who watched with keep eyes, along with the group of girls who stared back with their mouths agape. ' _Where is he?_ ' I desperately searched for Zero. Contact with Night and Day students was strictly prohibited, but he was nowhere to be seen to intervene.

"Even now you search for him," He scoffed, releasing my hand with a grunt of equal disgust. "He's gotten what he wanted from you." He snapped, "If you enjoyed his touch that much, I'm sure you'd die for mine."

"Nozumo!" I gaped, mortified to see the seriousness in his eyes. ' _He knows_.' It suddenly dawned on me. ' _He knows about that night_.' My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach, glancing back at the girls who all stared back at me with a look of sheer surprise. "What are you talking about?" I scoffed, glancing back at him to see a look of irritation quickly begin to shroud his rigid and stern features.

"You think you're anything to but a toy to him?" He asked seriously glancing at my feet and back at my face with a look of unmasked fury. "I'll show you later."

* * *

 _Please Review~! If you'd like speedier updates then let me know that you liked it! Gives me motivation to push out more chapters much faster, etc. To everyone who reviewed thus far, thank you, this is for you!_


End file.
